Vocaloid Chronicles
by rocketman182
Summary: The birth of the Vocaloid family and their adventures in the world of music! Will they find friendship, happiness, perhaps even love? Only one way to find out! Plenty of funny and heartfelt moments. TONS of awesome pairings!
1. Chapter 1: Origins

*REWORKED AND IMPROVED VERSION*

Hello Everyone! before you ask, i AM a straight guy posting in the vocaloid section. i simply enjoy the occasional good anime, vocaloid songs, and writing. so put all of those together and you get **The Vocaloid Chronicles. **This is my idea for an excellent anime series or perhaps a movie using the vocaloid characters. i tried to put as many of the vocaloids in here as i could, so if you don't see your favorites or the certain pairings you want to see, then i apologize. Other than that, Enjoy! i will be updating frequently so stay tuned in :D

Disclaimer: i do not own Vocaloid or any of the fan-mades or Crypton. i do however own my OC's.

-Also, the * indicate someone is doing something, or a setting change.

CH.1

Origins

*The story begins in a well lit office at Fujiki Ayatoba's technological laboratories. Ayatoba himself and a colleague are discussing Ayatoba's new development.*

Scientist: It cannot be done ethically. Do you realize the kind of hell we would catch if we even tried this on a monkey? Ayatoba, please. I would like to keep my license!

Ayatoba: I understand your concerns, but this technological advancement is too critical to waste! We must test it somehow eventually.

Scientist: critical? What exactly were you planning on doing with it? VOCALOID may not even be compatible with the human body! Every subject would need to undergo an almost complete body reconstruction! And no one in their right mind would ever agree to that.

Ayatoba: they don't need to agree to it just on a whim! Time is on our side. And we could never force subjects into testing; that would be so far beyond… well you understand.

Scientist: Fine. How do you propose we get subjects? That is my question to you.

Ayatoba: my idea is to wait.

Scientist: for what, exactly?

Ayatoba: patience is a virtue. Something will present itself. VOCALOID and the cybernetic apparatus I have developed along side it will find a niche' sooner or later.

Scientist: you sound confident, and that worries me.

Ayatoba: relax my friend. We will wait, and I am confident our patience will be rewarded.

-**Scene Change**-

*Cut to packed bus full of all "vocaloids" fanmades (as many as I could fit) and a certain notable UTAU as well.*

Miku: *pokes head over bus seat* "MIIIKUO! When are we gonna beeeee there?"

Mikuo: "Oh please no more, miku. Just take a nap, we'll be there soon enough..."

Miku: any time other than now is not soon enough! I wanna get to singing! And

everyone else here probably does too!" *glances at the huge number of people on the overly packed bus*

Dell: *chimes in from a seat away*

"Holy shit, Mikuo, can you please shut her up? Its bad enough I can't have a

smoke in this hot box from hell, but do I really gotta sit through her babbling the whole time? Damn."

Haku: "Dell, please be nice..."

Dell: "oh come on, even you gotta admit she's obnoxious."

Haku:...

*further up the bus*

Kaito: "hey, meiko, you asleep?"*pokes the sleeping brunette sitting next to him*

Meiko: asdfghjkl... *drunken noises*

Kaito: "how could you possibly be drunk already? Its 12:30pm!

meiko: *incoherent mumbling* not drunk...hangover...

Kaito: oh, my bad. I'll wake you up when we get to Goldvoice Academy.

meiko: I can't believe your parents sent like, all of your siblings...

Kaiko: *pokes head over seat* WHAT UP BRO?

Kaito: shh, meiko's hangover

Kaiko: oh, my bad

*back of the bus*

Teto: OMIGOSH THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUUUUUN!

Neru: and I thought you couldn't be any more obnoxious. Well here I am, I stand Corrected."

Teto: baka...

Neru: "What did you say, Ms. Pink Drill head?"

Teto: "oh... Nothing..."

*P/A system on bus crackles on*

Driver: "gooooood afternoon ladies and gentleman! If you look out of your right

Window you will see the beautiful Hokkaido countryside. We will be arriving at Goldvoice academy within the hour, so hang tight!"

-**Scene Change**-

*cut back to panel of scientists including Ayatoba and the other scientist from before, more in agreement that the new "technology" needs to be

tested. One of them reopens the issue of potential subjects, and lack there of.*

Scientist: there will need to be large numbers produced to have the desired cyborg community that would be required for observational studies. One

Other scientist: An interesting thought, manufacturing artificial musicians?

Ayatoba: it could be a viable option in today's music market. The others

Other scientist: This could easily be a waste of cutting edge cybernetic technology.

Ayatoba: when I get my subjects, you will see how false that statement will prove.

Other scientist: I hope so.

-**Scene Change**-

*cut back to bus, broken down on a small bridge, and a nasty storm is rolling in overhead*

*cut to Neru, Teto, her brother Ted, and Neru's little brother Nero*

Neru: Dammit, we were almost there! And now to make it worse my phone died!"

Ted: *to Teto* "she cant go 5 minutes without that thing can she?"

Teto: "Nope!" *cheerful smile*

Nero: "hey sis, looks like there's a storm coming... I hate storms!"

Neru: "oh, quiet. You'll be fine."

*jump to Miku and Mikuo*

Miku: *munching on a leek she brought with her* "those clouds look nasty... Its gonna pour!"

Mikuo: "No crap. Anyways, it looks like the driver has it fixed now"

*loud hiss, then a small bang indicated that they could be stuck for a little

while longer. A loud "dammit!" could be heard from the driver.*

Miku: "aw, come on!"

*jump to Kaito, Meiko*

Kaito: you feelin' ok?

Meiko: a little better, but I still feel like the bus... *motions toward the

broken down piece of junk that got them this far, then nods off*

Kaito: well hopefully we'll be back on our way soon.

*a car pulls up along the side of the road, and two people exit. One is a man

with long purple hair and another is a younger girl with green hair and goggles, and strangely chewing on a carrot*

Gakupo: You guys look like you could use a hand!

Gumi: yeah! My brother Gakupo is a great mechanic!

Oh, and I'm Megpoid! But most people just call me Gumi."

Kaito: nice to meet you! Thanks for the help, our driver over there seems to not

know much about how to fix one of these puppies.

Gakupo: yeah, I hear ya. We were on our way to the Goldvoice academy, and since

not too many other people travel these roads to go anywhere else, I can assume

that's where the mess of you all are headed?"

Kaito: Yeah, that's right.

Gakupo: I don't mean to sound strange, but you look surprisingly like my friend.

*shouts back to his car* hey red! Get your but out here!

*a red haired man and a girl with black long pigtails steps out of the car and

walks over towards them*

Kaito: Akaito! Wow how long has it been brother? What are the odds of meeting

you all the way out here? Oh, hey Zatsune.

Zatsune: yo.

Akaito: Little brother, been too long. How ya been?

Kaito: great! Were on our way to Goldvoice, since when did you decide to come?

Mom and dad offered but as far as I remember you response was something like

"Fuck that".

Akaito: yeah, well, I reconsidered. Might as well if the whole family's going.

*rain starts coming down, a light drizzle at first buy quickly progresses into a

full thunderstorm*

Kaito: aw, hell. We should probably get back on the bus and wait this out"

Gakupo: yeah this is gonna get pretty nasty. We'll stay with you guys and help

you fix the bus, and then we'll meet up at Goldvoice.

*everyone, some drenched, piled back onto the bus and took their seats*

Cut to len and rin, Luka, and Lily

Luka: *sigh* this is taking too long...

Lily: oh, come on. At least there's a bunch of cute guys in here! *oogles*

Luka: if you say so...

Len: *pokes head around seat* you guys are gross!

Rin: Len, shut up! *hits him* sorry about him, he's a little naive.

Len: I am not!

Rin: zip it, shota boy.

*len just stares at her menacingly*

Luka: oh were sorry! *sweet, innocent tone* we'll keep it quieter *smiles happily*

Len: thanks…

*jump to Miku and Mikuo*

Miku: Hey, Mikuo, I just got a really weird feeling. Like something really wrong here.

Mikuo: ya know, I think I felt it too.

Miku: really?

Mikuo: No. now get some rest, we've got a long day tomorrow and I wont have you all exhausted from a 14 hour bus ride.

Miku: ugh... Whatever.

*10 miles north, the unusually heavy rains back up against a damaged river dam. The dam is old and simply cannot contain the thousands of gallons flowing behind it. First one crack, then several more appear along the thick concrete. Finally, the dam gives way and an entire river of water comes speeding down the valley, heading straight for the bus*

-**End of CH.1**-

Thanks for reading everyone! like i said i will be updating frequently. please review, i appreciate everyone's input!

-Rocketman182


	2. Chapter 2: Waterlogged

Hello again everyone! Back with another chapter ASAP. The plot will come to a head in chapter 3 so keep on reading! It should be up tomorrow assuming things go to plan (and it will be a lot longer too so don't worry). Also, *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Vocaloid, the fanmades, or Crypton/Yamaha and the like. I do own the OC's. -Rocketman182

CH.2

Waterlogged

*The bus shook on the bridge, waking up any if those who thought it would be a good idea to nap*

**Neru and Teto**: What the hell was that?

**Dell**: I don't know, but it sounded bad.

*huge wall of water can be seen speeding down the valley toward them*

**Everyone**: HOLY CRAP!

*no one had any time to react. The water swept away Gakupo's car first and smashed it into a tree. Luckily the 4 had been talking with Kaito on the bus. The water then took the bus right off the bridge and began to thrash it around violently. The windows had been locked due to the rain, so no one was thrown from the bus immediately. The front windshield smashed and the driver was ripped from his seat and sucked out into the rushing water. The bus began to sink. Most of the men and women on the bus were seriously injured by this point by either the violent thrashing of the bus or by the shards of glass from the windshield. Anyone who still could screamed with all their remaining strength. The water slowed down but they were still sinking. As if by some strange sense of mob mentality they all knew they needed to get out of the bus and try to swim to shore. That, or die in that tin can. As fast as they could, they all scrambled out of whatever crevice they could fit through. By that time the bus was almost fully submerged. It was a mad scramble to shore but only a few had strength enough to make it on their own.*

*3 days later*

*Miku awoke in a daze. She couldn't see straight and almost every part of her body was in pain. She could hear well enough, however. She managed to make out two men, one appeared to be a doctor and another seemed to be some kind of scientist.*

**Doctor**: "...many wont survive, but at least we found them all. Only the driver it seems was killed outright. The one girl in bed 4 is the worst. Miki, i think her name was. Damn shame. Her entire body has suffered serious trauma..."

**Scientist**: "Doctor, what if i told you i could save them? All of them?"

**Doctor**: i would say you were an angel sent from god himself. But I don't think-"

**Scientist**: "let me show you something doctor..."

*miku drifted back to sleep, not sure what to make of what she just heard.*

*1 week passes, with everyone present on that bus in the intensive care wing of the Goldvoice Academy local hospital.*

*Private Meeting between the Japanese prime minister and Head Scientist Fujiki Ayatoba*

**Ayatoba**: Sir, we can do it. I have absolutely no doubts. The technology is there. All we need is the authorization to utilize it.

**P.M.**: i dont know if i can authorize this... What will the population think?I could lose my office if this goes as wrong as i think we both know it can. Government approved, uh, cyborgs? It just sounds ethically sketchy.

**Ayatoba**: every one of the people injured in that dam break are practically children. This technology can save thier lives. If it doesn't work, they die anyway. They have nothing to lose. WE have nothing to lose.

**P.M.**: *pauses for a moment considering this* very well. I'll get you the authorization. But if you're going to save those "kids" begin the operations immediately.

**Ayatoba**: you wont regret this sir. I swear it.

**P.M.**: i hope you're right.

*miku is awoken by the feel of her being placed on a gurney. She has seen three others be wheeled of earlier in the day, and in addition a number of scientists like the one from earlier had arrived as well. She tried to mutter to one of the nurses*

**Miku**: wha... What's going on...

*nurse turns to doctor*

**Nurse**: this one's awake!

*doctor rushes over to her*

**Doctor**: according to your chart, your name is Miku Hatsune, correct? Of course it is. Save your strength. Don't worry about where we're going, i promise you you'll be glad we did it.

**Miku**: wha... What are you going to...?

*anesthesia kicked in and knocked Miku out cold*

*4 hours of intensive surgery later, two nurses wheeled miku out of the operating room to a sterile recovery room nearby*

*The doctor from earlier and Ayatoba walk past her room and stop outside the window, looking in*

**Doctor**: it was a spectacular success. I'm not sure exactly what composes that technology you've developed, but it saved hers, and the rest of these kid's lives. They're in your debt, you know.

**Ayatoba**: yes, they are. And i plan on having them help me with a little experiment that I've wanted to run for quite a long time.

**Doctor**: so there were ulterior motives, as I suspected.

**Ayatoba**: you know me all too well, old friend.

**Doctor**: Do I now? I was sure there was more to you that I had yet to discover.

**Ayatoba**: I should hope I'm not THAT complex.

**Doctor**: perhaps, but I believe you're not an evil man, Mr. Ayatoba. These children have much potential, now even more so with the gifts you have just given them.

**Ayatoba**: I realize that, of course. But If you will excuse me, I have much paperwork to do before I get the governmental seal of approval for this.

-Scene Change-

*inside Miku's dream*

*Miku's current dreamworld consists of nothing but a medium sized white room. She is in strange clothes, and the only items in the room are a small sofa and coffee table. Sitting on the sofa was a strange man in a black suit. She could feel something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it.*

**Miku**: Who are you?

**Man**: Who are you?

**Miku**: I asked first buddy, speak up! Where the hell am i?

**Man**: someone you know.

**Miku**: and what exactly is that supposed to mean? And don't get all cryptic, it's annoying.

**Man**: very well. I, Lady Miku, am the physical incarnation of your inner thoughts and desires.

**Miku**: normal people words, jackass.

**Man**: I'm your conscience.

**Miku**: Didn't think I had one.

**Man**: That would be Neru.

**Miku**: *laughs* yeah, she is a total bitch.

**Man**: Listen to me. I think it would be best for you to take it easy for a while. You're obviously alive, so relax.

**Miku**: if you're my conscience, then I'm technically thinking all of this. Wow, am I really that freaked out that I have to dream up some faceless dude in a suit to calm me down?

**Man**: Yes.

**Miku**: well at least you, er, I'm not sugar coating it.

**Man**: Time to wake up.

**Miku**: *on the sofa* AWWWW BUT ITS SO COMFY!

*dream fades out*

END OF CH.2

This one was tough to write, and it's not very long, but the plot line is definitely coming along nicely! Remember to review (even if its anon) I appreciate your opinions and feedback. -Rocketman 182


	3. Chapter 3: Cyborg Melodies

OK, chapter 3! I'm working quickly to get this story really moving. I tried to make this one a little more amusing. I haven't received any reviews yet, so I hope I'm doing a good job! I've also centered this chapter around Miku too (sorry all you Miku haters), but I had to pick one to work through. Enjoy! -Rocketman182

Ch. 3

Rebirth

*Miku awakes in a daze. Her head hurts, and her body feels heavy, and each

little movement is labored. She manages to look around and saw she was in a

long, white room with many beds, most of them filled. She looks to her left and sees Mikuo asleep, or maybe in a coma. She can't tell. She tries to sit up but feels a sharp pain in her back when she does. She gives up and lies back down. At that point a nurse notices she is awake and walks over to her.*

**Nurse**: oh good, you're awake!

**Miku**: *she realized she could talk properly again* what's going on? Where am I?

**Nurse**: you're in the Goldvoice Medical Hospital, and you recently came out of surgery, about 5 hours ago. I wouldn't try to move too much, they did some pretty wild stuff to you all in there.

**Miku**: Wild stuff? How bad were my injuries? And what about everyone else?

**Nurse**: they're in the same boat as you it seems. No one was lost during the operations, which is remarkable to say the least.

**Miku**: Ok, I don't mean to be a pest, but I've asked twice now. What did they do to me?

**Nurse**: I don't know if I should say anything until Ayatoba gets here...

**Miku**: who?

**Nurse**: he's just-

*the doctor walked in and shushed her, then shooed her away. He looked over at Miku.*

**Doctor**: well, hello young miss. How do you feel?

**Miku**: well... Like crap!

**Doctor**: well that's to be expected. You do have a few more... Parts now than you used to.

**Miku**: and that means what, exactly?

**Doctor**: you and your companion's injuries were severe. That teal haired boy next to you was surely going to die. But then a scientist came to us... And he offered us a chance. Brace yourself for this next part. Inside of you, right now, is almost 200,000 dollars worth of artificial cybernetic parts. You're a cyborg, Miku.

**Miku**: ...WHAT.

**Doctor**: it was the only way, I'm so sorry.

**Miku**: what parts? *she had a shocked look glued on her face, with no real chance of it coming off any time soon.*

**Doctor**: well, for you it was a good chunk of the skeletal structure that took most of the damage. You also had serious muscle tissue damage.

**Miku**: Holy... So exactly what do I have in me right now?

**Doctor**: well... Your left arm, right leg, most of your ribs, and a few of your internal organs are now cybernetic prosthetics. You also have a few extra items courtesy of the scientist whose technology is in you right now.

**Miku**: such as...?

**Doctor**: I'm not quite sure of the specifics. Even if I was, I'm not at liberty to tell you. That's his job.

*he points to a scientist that had just walked in to the main room. He notices Miku is the first one awake and walks toward her*

**Ayatoba**: well, finally one of you is awake. You can hear me, correct?

**Miku**: um...yeah?

**Ayatoba**: excellent, the augmentations seem to be compatible with the human body.

This is excellent news.

**Miku**: augmentations? Last time I heard that word Mikuo was saying something about Meiko's breasts...

**Ayatoba**: just so you know, until your brain fully adapts to the cybernetics, you may not be able to fully control your... Speech filter.

**Miku**: ...I just said that out loud didn't I?

**Ayatoba**: yes, you did. And I assume Meiko is the one that keeps muttering something about sake in her sleep?

**Miku**: yeah, I think she might be an alcoholic...

**Ayatoba**: filter.

**Miku**: shit!

**Ayatoba**: *sigh* alright, I should probably tell you what we put in you-

**Miku**: and why!

**Ayatoba**: in time, yes. As you probably know by now, we were only able to save you and your friend's lives by using state of the art biocybernetics. Basically this means you're a lot like Darth Vader.

**Miku**: honestly I don't really feel comfortable with that comparison...

**Ayatoba**: hm... Probably a bad example.

**Miku**: what about that guy from terminator 4?

**Ayatoba**: that... Is actually not a bad one. Well, not exactly. Sorry to burst your bubble but you don't have superhuman powers. However we have equipped you with certain augmented senses and abilities.

**Miku**: SWEET. Can I throw cars and stuff? Can a see through people's clothes? *pervy smile*

**Ayatoba**: well, no, we don't have the technology there quite yet. But we have developed something called VOCALOID. It's compatible with your substantial vocal and auditory augmentations.

**Miku**: Vocaloid? And vocal and auditory augments? What exactly does all this do?

**Ayatoba**: you, with some training in its use, will be able to sing better than any human on earth. You can hit notes higher than the normal human voice can reach. And with the external control package we've created, you'll have editing and distortion literally at your fingertips.

**Miku**: WOW! THAT IS SO BAD ASS!

**Ayatoba**: good wow or bad wow? I'm not good with kids... *sighs*

**Miku**: my prayers have been answered... *big sparkly anime eyes* I've always wanted to be a famous pop star! That's why I was on my way to the academy! Oh this is gonna be soo-

*Miku felt a sharp pain in her side, then fell back on the bed cringing in pain*

**Ayatoba**: that wasn't anything to worry about, just your body adapting to the new parts. It should pass in a few moments.

**Miku**: *pain subsides* oooooow! What the hell! How long's that gonna last?

**Ayatoba**: a few days.

**Miku**: *sigh* well at least I can still sing, and then some!

*opens mouth to sing but only hears harsh feedback*

**Ayatoba**: you didn't let me finish. No one has their VOCALOID system specifically fine-tuned to their original voice range yet. And even when it is, you still won't be able to sing any better than you originally could without thorough practice and training. Looks like you're still going to Goldvoice!

**Miku**: *blushes madly at the horrible sound she had just made, but nods in understanding*

**Miku**: is everyone else like me?

**Ayatoba**: in varying degrees, yes. Miki, the redhead over in bed 12, had to have the most extensive reconstruction. Most of her body is now composed of cybernetics.

**Miku**: how sad...

*Mikuo stirs, and opens his eyes. He has a shocked look on his face, and immediately tries to sit up. He lets out a very unmanly squeal and flops back down on his bed in pain*

**Miku**: Mikuo's up! Yaaay!

**Mikuo**: Wha... What the hell's going on?

**Miku**: this guy can explain!

*Miku motioned toward Ayatoba. Mikuo just stared.*

**Ayatoba**: yes, well perhaps later. I have important things to attend to.

**Mikuo**: n...no, I-I want to know what's happening...

**Ayatoba**: calm yourself boy. All will be made clear shortly.

*Mikuo falls back into a slight daze, and can't seem to stop squinting. Miku realized he was having one of the same pains she had only moments ago, and gave him her sympathy. She didn't say anything, but sometime's all it takes is a knowing look to convey all you want to say. At least, that's what Miku thought. As she is pondering her thoughts, some of the others begin to move around a bit, and a few were moaning in pain. It seemed as if everyone else was in the same situation.*


	4. Chapter 4: Awakenings

Back again everyone! chapter 4 up this time. this on'es a little more comical than the previous ones. i appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read this story, i've worked pretty hard at it to get it just right.

Disclaimer: STill dont own anything but the story and the OC's. Enjoy the read!

Ch. 4

Awakenings

*Ayatoba starts to walk out of the room. As soon as the doors close behind him, a loud yell could be heard from a bed farther down the line*

Meiko: GAAAH! WHERE'S MY SAKE? PEOPLE ARE GONNA DIE!

Miku: *to herself for once* great, the drunk had to be one of the first to wake up...*

Meiko: SERIOUSLY PEOPLE- wait, where the fuck am I? *Three nurses rush over to Meiko to try and calm her down. (Funny anime struggle ensues) Meiko seems to have no trouble at all sitting upright and flailing madly, but is quickly brought back to normal by a nurse and a fast acting sedative. The commotion has woken a number of the others, and they too seem to be extremely confused. Most of them have the same issues that Miku and her brother did, the inability to sit upright or bend certain ways*

Dell: Ok, where the fuck are we, why am I not able to sit up, and damn it, where are my smokes!

Neru: Screw your smokes pal! My cell pho- oh. Never mind. *picks up phone to check for damage, sees it safe inside its waterproof lockbox she keeps chained to her* hello precious... Did you miss mommy?

Haku: ugh... I-I d-d-don't feel so good... *pukes*

Kaito: what the hell happened to us? Last thing i know i was on the bus and...oh.

Gumi: *still asleep but muttering loudly*

Gakupo: Ok, my head fucking hurts. And my back. And...well, everything i guess...

Teto: *hair is down and looks rediculous* wow... Hey why is my arm clicking?

*nurse runs over to her and pulls something out of her arm and it stops the annoying mechanical clicking*

Rin and Len: Where are we!

*rest are asleep*

*at that point Ayatoba walks back in with the unnamed doctor. The others who had been either complaining or still sleeping had perked up and turned toward the two men.

Ayatoba: if i may have your undivided attention. Good, it seems you've all come out of anasthesia. Wait, *points to meiko* why is she still asleep?

Nurse: she got a little... Belligerant when she first awoke. Screaming something about sake... We gave her something to calm her down but i think we used a slightly larger dose than may have been necessary.

Ayatoba: *sigh* fine, I'll explain everything to her when she comes out of her damned coma. Ladies and gentleman, I believe you need to be informed as to where you are, why you're here, and why most of you should be 6 feet under right about now.

Doctor: try being a little less abrasive...

Ayatoba: fine. You were involved in a serious accident on highway 37. A dam upriver failed and the entire river valley was flooded. A fast evacuation order was given to the towns in the vicinity and no one was hurt, except, of course, all of you. Your injuries ranged from serious to nearly fatal, andits a miracle no one but your driver was killed in this tragedy. Now, right now you're in the Goldvoice local hospital. Now here's where it gets complicated. There was only one way we could save your lives. My cybernetic laboratories have recently developed highly advanced cybernetic "prosthetics". So in lay man's terms, we replaced any heavily damaged parts with robot parts. You are all now technically cyborgs.

Rin:... AWESOME.

Haku: r-really? I didn't know that that was possible...

Ayatoba: it is. We also added something, the state of the art VOCALOID system into your internal microprocessors, which maintain your new parts. This gives you all the ability to sing better and longer than any human in earth. You won't be able to use these abilities without substantial training and practice so all of you will still be going to Goldvoice.

Akaito: so were singing cyborgs. At least its an original concept, I think. Plus we were on our way to do that anyway at Goldvoice, so this isn't really an inconvenience. I bet I can get the hang of this in 5 minutes. *opens mouth to let off a few notes*

Miku: NOOOO!

Akaito: *unbearable screeching noise* whoa. What the fuck?

Ayatoba: we still have to tune them to your individual voice ranges. So please,

for the sake of everyone else's ears, no singing for now until we get these

things tuned in.

Gumi: well that's crap!

Gumo: listen sis, I know I'm usually pretty quiet but shut up.

Gumi: *glare* you shut up...

Mikuo: calm down. Hey Ted, you ok? You look like you're gonna-

Ted:*vomits*

Mikuo: yeah never mind.

Luki: Nasty!

Ted: I think I just puked up a bolt... *looks at the puddle, and indeed there was a small bolt.*

Ayatoba: ooooh, so you were the one the surgeons lost that in.

Ted: im not feeling very confident about this ordeal any more...

Ayatoba: nothing to worry about. Now, in about an hour you should all be able to stand and walk. You all have something or other in your legs but we integrated them into your nervous system so you shouldnt feel anything different. One last thing. We have run a similar experiment in the united states with the same technology. We're trying to have them sent here. They use similar technology, but it's been optimized for the english language. We're working the travel plans out now as they will likely be attending Goldvoice as well.

Teto: More cyborg-y friends!

*one hour later*

*all of the new "Vocaloids" as they had decided to dub their newfound "cyborg brotherhood" were able to walk around and speak without trouble. Neru was blissfully texting away, Haku and Meiko had somehow gotten their hands on some sake, miku was eating leeks, Kaito had finally gotten that ice cream he requested and was happily shoveling it down. At that point some of the

Vocaloids noticed a tattoo on their bodies.

Luka: um, when did I get this? 03?

Miku: 01, weird. *she tried to wash it off* um...it's not coming off...

Teto: I got one too!

Neru: yeah me too... DEN2? Da fuck?

Ayatoba: those numbers simply denote any special modifications to the original cybernetic apparatus. Incase the system takes damage we will need tgat number to make sure you get the right repairs.

Luka: that's reasonable.

Neru: aw, I wanted my fist tattoo to be a dragon!

Teto: I wanted mine to be a chimera!

*neru just stares*

Teto: what? I always thought the concept was cool...

Piko: you guys are weird...

Lily: hey Luka, check it out! *does the robot* i can totally do it now!

Luka: *sarcasm* really? I wonder why. Beep bop boop.

Lily: oh, liven up, Tits.

*Luka's face turned bright red at the old nickname poking fun at her abnormally large chest*

Luka: Lily, I don't want to have to kill you...

Ayatoba: since the majority of you are feeling much better it seems, i believe its time to get you all to the academy. We should begin training right away. I'll show you how to tune yourselves properly on the trip over. It's a simple process.

*as Ayatoba finishes explaining the tuning process to everyone, Miku looks over at Luka. As an old acquaintance of hers, she was concerned for the pink haired girl. She looked much shaken at the news of their "accident". As a matter of fact, almost everyone except Rin looked disturbed. Miku knew that they would need each other if they were every going to get through this.*

-end of chapter 4-

Thanks for reading everyone! chapter 5 will be up very soon so sit tight!

To my lone reviwer up to this point:

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! im really glad you enjoyed it. i'll keep updating as quick as i can!


	5. Chapter 5: Not Quite a Schoolhouse

Here's chapter 5 as promised! Its a bit longer than the other chapters thus far and I've STILL got plenty on the way. Also, from this chapter onwards pairing will start to appear as parts of the story progress. im not going to list them off (that would spoil the read!) but if you do not approve please let me know :D alright, just gotta get this disclaimer thingy out of the way...

DISCLAIMER: Still only own the OC's and story

Enjoy, ladies and gents!

Ch. 5

Not Quite a Schoolhouse

*The 2 buses pulled up in front of the academy main hall. The campus was massive, home to 14,000 of Japan's finest arts students. As they get off the bus the Vocaloids look in awe at the magnificent campus.*

**Miku**: wow this place looks awesome!

**Iroha**: heck yeah!

*miku is shocked to see her*

**Iroha**: what? I don't talk very much...

**Miku**: i haven't heard you say a word since the accident...

**Iroha**: listen, i broke every bone in my body, and now i have a mechanical liver. It's been a fucked-up week for me.

**Miku**: i hear ya there.

**Iroha**: let's just go find our rooms...

*the Vocaloids head to the dormitories and were thoroughly shocked to see a huge banner with "welcome new students!" in bright blue and gold writing (blue and gold are the Goldvoice school colors). The student council president was waiting for them outside of the door.

**President**: heya! Welcome to Goldvoice Academy of Fine Arts! Im Sakura Monika, Student president! The dean would have been here to greet you all personally considering the cirrcumstances, *looks at the vocaloids* but he had a very important meeting he had to attend.

**Dell**: yeah yeah all well and good. Now if ya don't mind, can ya point the way to the nearest diner? This Gakupo guy looks like he's ready to eat me...

*Gakupo eyes him curiously*

**Dell**: yeah ok that's creepy.

**Gumi**: Guys, knock it off. *beats them both*

**Zatsune**: Love a good fight...

**Gumi**: you want a turn?

**Zatsune**: Hell yeah!

*she goes in for the kill but Akaito stops her*

**Akaito**: cmon babe, i think carrot top over there has it covered. No disrespect, Gumi. *smirks*

**Gumi** *currently munching a carrot* I'd be offended if not for your impeccable timing...

**Akaito**: yeah, I thought as much. *laughs*

**Zatsune**: *whispers to akaito* there's nobody behind the bus, wanna go make out?

**Akaito**: you're so cute when you're sneaky...

*Akaito and Zatsune walk off unnoticed. Gumi lets the two boys go. Luka and Lily make sure neither of them have concussions*

**Luka**: you two are fine, get up. She didn't even hit you that hard...

**Lily**: Still damn funny.

**Luka**: *glares, then lightens up and giggles a little*

**Lily**: there's the smile we all know!

*Gakupo looks up from the ground to get a fleeting glance up Luka's skirt.

Luka... Notices.*

**Luka**: PERV *kicks*

**Gakupo**: OW!... Worth it...

*gets kicked again*

*Gakupo and dell hobble off into the dormitory followed by the rest of the

Vocaloids. Gakupo looks back at Luka, who blushes madly. Luka had known Gakupo for a long time even before the accident that nearly killed them all, and a sort of mutual but unspoken crush had developed between the two. Gakupo would try from time to time to muster up the courage to ask her, but always fell short. And Luka was no better, if not even worse when it came to expressing strong emotions.*

**Dell**: *to Gakupo, out of earshot of Luka* Well at least that guy didn't fuck with our libido's.

**Gakupo**: Shut up.

*cut to Rin and Len*

**Rin**: This place is great! Wait a minute...

**Len**: what? Something wrong?

**Rin**: no. Look over there.

*Points toward a small road construction zone. Sitting there in all of its glory was a big yellow road roller*

**Len**: Oh thank you God.

**Rin**: we thinkin' the same thing?

**Len**: yep.

**Rin**: you remember what Kaito showed you right?

**Len**: hotwiring? You know it.

*cut to Neru and Teto*

**Neru**: well, I'll admit, this place is pretty nice.

**Teto**: heck yeah! Hey, isn't that the twins? Rin and Len right?

*Neru blushes madly at the sight of Len, and Teto notices right away*

**Teto**: well well WELL, Ms. Ice Queen seems to be defrosting over a certain

cyborg, hm?

**Neru**: First things first, I'm still having trouble accepting the whole "cyborg" thing, ok? I haven't been able to even go to the bathroom yet, I'm scared I'm gonna wind up like Ted...

**Teto**: what happened to Ted! Is he ok!

**Neru**: remember? He puked up a bolt.

**Teto**: so you're afraid you- BWAHAHAHA, oh my gosh that's funny!

**Neru**: *beats her over the head* SHUT UP.

**Teto**: OW! Relax girl!

**Neru**: And secondly. I do NOT have a crush on Len.

**Teto**: You've always been a really, really bad liar.

**Neru**:...If you say anything I'll choke you out with your own hydraulic lines.

**Teto**: was that a cyborg joke?

**Neru**: yes. Now come on, let's-

*a low rumble approaches slowly, but then grows louder. The two girls turn around in time to see a massive roadroller speeding toward them at full throttle. Over the rumble of the diesel engine Rin and Len screaming for everyone to get out of the way*

**Neru**: OH CRAP!

**Teto**: RUN!

*neru and teto dive out of the way just in time as the roadroller sped past them and then ground to a stop, as it had run out of gas. Both Rin and Len fall out of the cab and onto the ground. Neru and Teto rush over to see wtf just happened*

**Len & Rin**: ugh...

**Neru**: WHAT THE HELL.

**Teto**: u guys could've gotten hurt!

**Neru**: Not to mention MY sorry ass coulda gotten pancaked!

**Len**: in retrospect that didn't go as well as I had hoped...

**Rin**: I second that.

**Neru**: what could have possessed you to think jacking a roadroller and driving it all over the school grounds was a good idea?

**Len**: I... Um...

**Neru**: thought so. Alright, here's what were gonna do, were gonna run off before someone gets here to lock your little shota ass up.

**Len**: Not a shota.

**Neru**: whatever, let's get the hell out of here.

*Neru grabs Len's hand and the 4 run back to the dorms. 5 minutes later there was a small crowd gathering around the roadroller to see what had caused all the commotion*

Cut to inside the dorms, Sakura Monika, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, and Meiko*

**S.M.**: These two rooms are open, and we do co-ed dorming here. One of the many benefits of going here, i might add *smug look*

**Kaito**: *quietly to Miku* this girl's kinda got a big head...

**Miku**: You're telling me...

**Meiko**: ok, Miku and I will take this room. Kaito, you and Mikuo can have the room across the hall.

**Kaito**: sounds good to me

**Mikuo**: acceptable.

**S.M.**: well then, now that you have your rooms, we should start the tou-

*interrupted by cell phone, answers* hello?...oh my...i'll be there right away.

**Mikuo**: Everything ok?

**S.M.**: yeah, some joker hijacked a roadroller and parked it in the middle of the main parking lot.

*the 4 Vocaloids just look at each other, knowing EXACTLY who did it without even thinking*

**S.M.**: I'm so sorry, but the tour will have to wait. Here's some general campus information, and could you pass these maps out to your companions? *hands items to Miku*

**Miku**: sure!

**S.M.**: ok, enjoy yourselves!

*Sakura leaves quickly and Dell, Haku, and Piko come around the corner.*

**Dell**: Oh thank God, she was obnoxious.

**Haku**: She wasn't that bad, she looked nice enough...

**Dell**: Piko, what do you think?

**Piko**: obnoxious, hands down.

**Kaito**: Hey Piko, I hate to be "that guy" but it looks like you have a, uh, cord loose?

**Piko**: Oh, yeah, that's my charging cable. The scientist guy built a USB flash drive/charger into my tailbone. I'm kind of pissed about it.

**Miku**: sounds unpleasant.

**Piko**: You don't even fuckin know...

**Dell**: Aaaaaanyway. Haku needs a roommate, and a room close to mine if possible. *he looks at Haku who blushes and smiles back at him*

*Gakupo and Gumi arrive to find their rooms, surprised to find everyone there.*

**Gakupo**: Hey guys.

**Gumi**: Sup errbody!

**Gakupo**: Gumi...

**Gumi**: Whaaat? *innocent smile*

**Dell**: Gumi, you got a room yet?

**Gumi**: Yeah, it's right across from yours.

**Dell**: Gakupo, you're staying with me. Haku, you're with Gumi.

**Gumi**: that should be fine *huge smile*

**Haku**: well at least I'll be close to you... *genuine smile, rare for Haku*

**Dell**: *Dell cracks a rare smile as well* likewise, now come on, we should get unpacked.

**Haku**: do you have any sake in there? *points to suitcase*

**Dell**: no, we'll pick some up later. Gakupo, Gumi, on me. Were out. Later guys.

**Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Meiko**: See ya.

**Kaito**: Ok, so now that that's all settled, what do you say we get something to eat?

**Meiko**: sounds good, I need some sake anyway.

**Miku**: You and Haku can do that some other time.

**Meiko**: *whimpers*

**Miku**: I'll give Neru a call; I think she's with everyone else.

**Mikuo**: man, I'm hungry. Let's go.

-End chapter 5-

There will be plenty more chapters on the way, like i said earlier. please review and give your feedback, or even where you would like to see the story go! perhaps pairing ideas...? please review if you can! thanks to all the readers and i'll be back soon with **Chapter 6: Learning Curve** (yes i already named it).


	6. Chapter 6: Learning Curve

Wow am i updating this quick. alright, chapter 6! this one is the longest chapter in the whole story so just a heads up.

Disclaimer: still don't own the Vocaloids.

Ch. 6

Learning curve

*First day of classes, and since the vocaloids are all vocalist students, they all attend the course orientation in the large school auditorium with all the other vocalist students. Neru was pointedly quiet today, not even texting away madly. This may have been due to her two main texting partners, Zatsune and Dell, were engaged in their own business a few seats away from her. Miku was admiring the small leek key chain Kaito had bought her, Mikuo and Meiko were busy flirting away as they had been for the last few days. Everyone else was waiting quietly for the assembly to begin.*

*A Professor walks up onstage and gives a brief speech on the expectations of the "student body" and general lesson plans for each class.*

**Professor**:...and in addition, Goldvoice has been given the honor of hosting

cybernetic national laboratories' Vocaloids!

**Len**: How did that name get out so fast?

**Lily**: that Ayatoba guy must have overheard us...

**Neru**: Oh this is NOT going to be good.

**Teto**: HI EVERYONE! *jumps up out of her seat*

**Miku**: Shut her up Neru!

**Neru**: Teto! God Damn it woman! *pulls her down back in her seat HARD*

**Teto**: Ow! What was that for? *notices the 300 students staring at her and the other Vocaloids* Oh. Did I do bad?

**Neru**: yep.

**Dell**: Teto, I swear to god.

**Mikuo**: *whispers to Miku* you ever see x-men? How the humans fear anyone who has a special ability? Yeah, we've got that Vocaloid system in us. This is not good.

**Miku**: *whispers back* you sound like Gumi, just relax, act casual. Everything will be fine.

**Gakupo**: I can't tell if those stares are curiosity or some kind of envy...

**Luka**: No big deal, we just need to keep a low profile. The moment will pass.

*after a very awkward post-Teto silence, the professor spoke up*

**Professor**: um, right, anyway. On your way out please head directly to your classrooms to pick up your information folders.

*the assembly ended and each student filed out. The Vocaloids all had 1st period together and headed directly to room A-7. There they were met by Ayatoba and a number of his staff.*

**Ayatoba**: good morning everyone. Ms. Iroha, please take out your headphones. Thank you. Now, to begin, you all have your voices tuned in correctly? To be sure we will need each of you to hit an A note. We will adjust from there if necessary. Ms. Miki, were you able to get your voice box working?

**Miki**: I think so, do I sound any different?

**Rin**: Nope, good ol' Miki!

**Miki**: Yay! I'd jump for joy but my limbs are still a little stiff, they probably need some industrial lubricant or something, I don't know.

*each Vocaloid takes their turn and makes whatever adjustments are necessary.

Dell and Haku seemed to be having trouble initially but eventually found their voice.*

**Ayatoba**: now that all of that is in order, it's time for you all to get your external Vocaloid interfaces.

**Mikuo**: and what, exactly, are those?

**Ayatoba**: *pulls out a small, rectangular box* these!

*he removes a pair of strange looking headphones and a small keyboard-like item from the box. He attached a small battery pack to the keyboard thing. The system booted up and a number of small LED's lit up on both parts of the system.*

**Ayatoba**: these are relatively simple to use with enough practice. Here are some standard model interfaces. They should suffice well enough untill you decide how your custom ones should look. We've also made them such that you can easily integrate them into everyday clothing with a few modifications to your shirt, pants, or whatever you want, really.*

**Lily**: That's awesome! Gimmie! *greedily grabs her pair as one of the other men passed them out* SWEEEEET. Let's see... Hey Doc, where's this go? *waves around an AUX cable sticking out of a port on the keyboard* I don't see an AUX port anywhere on the headphones.

**Luka**: um, mine's the same way.

**Kaito**: I think everyone's is.

**Dell**: so where do we plug these things in? Our noses or something?

**Ayatoba**: well...

**Everyone**: *Oh shit, WTF face*

**Ayatoba**: well it's not your noses, the port is right above your right or left hip.

**Haku**: w-we have to plug these things into...us?

**Mikuo**: seems like it.

**Piko**: You guys think you've got it bad... *holds up his big charging cable*

**Luka**: *plugs in* yeah that feels really weird... Well might as well turn it on.

**Ayatoba**: careful, you might feel a sharp-

**Luka**: OW! WHAT THE FUCK! *the normally calm and collected Luka now had an evil look on her face, and her hair looked like she had just been struck by lightning*

**Neru**: *Laughs so hard she falls out of her seat*

**Ayatoba**: I was afraid that might happen. We probably should have grounded these things before we handed them out. Alright everyone, touch the primary cable to any nearby metal object before plugging in. that should fix it.

*While everyone grounded thier sets, plugged in the very odd feeling cable, and booted up thier systems, there was a strange vibe in the atmosphere, as it was almost dead quiet. Given yet another opportunity to make things awkward for everyone, a certain Ms. Teto Kasane jumped at the chance.*

**Teto**: it looks like ive got a tail! Check it out guys! Now all i need is some wings! *bubbly smile*

**Scientist**: That can be arranged.

**Ayatoba**: *to other scientist quietly* Did you guys do something to her head during the procedure? Seriously.

**Scientist**: no sir, I think she's just THAT happy.

**Ayatoba**: Good grief.

**Miku**: This is pretty cool!

**Meiko**: these come in red right?

**Gakupo**: *finishes a drawing* can you guys make these? *shows a picture of a custom design for the interface*

**Ayatoba**: well, let me see... *scrutinizes design* yes, i think that's doable.

Anyone have their custom designs?

*everyone just looks around*

**Ayatoba**: I'll take that as a no. Well, let's get started on using these things.

*after about 20 minutes of practice Miku and Luka had already been able to expand their already impressive voice ranges. However, control was another issue.*

**Luka**: It works, but if I go to high or low it seems to overtax the system...

**Ayatoba**: if you strain it's going to do that.

**Miku**: well that sucks!

**Mikuo**: would you just be patient? No one's gonna master it overnight. By the way do you have any more leeks? I'm starving...

**Miku**: Not the time.

**Kaito**: So can these things be used to compose music too? Like, piece fragments together to form songs and stuff?

**Ayatoba**: The base models should be capable of that, if only slightly limited in scope.

**Neru**: so let me guess: our homework is to write a song or something?

**Ayatoba**: well, I suppose if you want to. Ok, here's the plan. A few of you can write songs, and others can cover them. It's not really homework but it would be an excellent test of VOCALOID's capabilities as well as your own.

**Miku**: *to herself* hm... I think I have an idea! If I'm gonna make it as a diva, I might as well say so!

*4 days later*

**Miku**: Mr. Ayatoba! I wrote a song! I got a few of the others together and they agreed to do instrumentals for it, would you like to hear?

**Ayatoba**: I suppose I have the time.

**Miku**: *Squees with joy*

*in the school's recording booth*

**Ayatoba**: alright, what's it called?

**Miku**: World is mine! It's a little pretentious, but the others think its good!

**Neru**: (on drums) speak for yourself...

**Miku**: oh shut up! Your only jealous 'cus your song sucks!

**Neru**: can I kill her? Please?

**Ayatoba**: just play it already!

**Miku**: ok! Gakupo, pick up the guitar! Len, you manage to tune the bass in right?

**Len**: Yup!

**Miku**: alright, 1, 2, 3, 4!

*sings World is mine perfectly, and Ayatoba is dumbstruck at the success of his creation and the raw talent and stage presence these "vocaloids" have. He knew it was time to take things to the next level.*

**Ayatoba**: That...that was excellent! Do any of the others have songs?

**Gakupo**: Well i have one, but it's a little stupid...

**Ayatoba**: Neru, didnt you say something about having one?

**Neru**: um, no...

**Miku**: It's called Stop Nagging Me!, And its atrocious!

**Neru**: yeah you're not waking up tomorrow.

**Miku**: *sad anime eyes* you're so mean!

**Neru**: yup.

**Ayatoba**: Well, let's hear it! It can't hurt!

**Neru**: Ugh, fine. Places people. And by the way, I managed to figure out how to use the interface's editing controls for this one.

*she sings Stop nagging me! and Ayatoba is again enthralled by his success*

**Ayatoba**: I don't honestly see what's so bad about it, I kinda like it! Definitely catchy.

**Neru**: R-really? I didn't really, um, think it was all that great...

Len: I liked it too!

**Neru**: *Blushes madly*

*Miku noticed Neru blush, and took note of it to capitalize on later*

**Ayatoba**: well, do any of the others have songs?

**Gakupo**: I know Luka has one on her own, and I've got one I've been working on but every time I show it to her she just turns into a cold hearted- oh, never mind. But yes, Luka has one.

**Ayatoba**: *picks up a phone and quickly tells Luka to come down to the recording studio. She arrives shortly thereafter.*

**Luka**: what did you need me for?

**Ayatoba**: Gakupo tells us you have an original?

**Luka**: well, yes, but i wasnt planning on sharing it...

**Gakupo**: *leans over her shoulder* come on, can't hurt!

**Luka**: *blushing madly* F-f-fine. Here's the set up. *hands Ayatoba a small sheet of paper* gonna need you on the synthesizer.

**Ayatoba**: not a problem. Just get started.

**Luka**: OK, here we go.

*Luka sings Just be Friends with a seemingly choreographed dance*

**Ayatoba**: Amazing! You all seem to have had colossal talent for singing even before VOCALOID. I am very impressed. *to himself* I think I can actually turn a profit for these kids... Not to mention snag a nice reputation for myself.

**Miku**: Why don't we get everyone's song's recorded and set out an album!

**Gakupo**: are we any good though? I mean, sure we can sing but are our songs good enough?

**Miku**: just what exactly are you trying to imply? My song sucks?

*starts choking him* I'll just let you know that I worked on that for the better part of a week! And if you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you trash- *suddenly yanked off of Gakupo*

**Len**: Calm down, you psycho! He made a good point. Are we ready to really put ourselves out there yet? I mean, none of us asked to be the way we are now, but circumstance can be a real bitch. But we have to be responsible now.

**Miku**: We're being given an opportunity to get big!

**Len**: and in 6 months we'll be tweaked out in a dumpster somewhere in downtown

Tokyo.

**Gakupo**: Thats pretty pessimistic...

**Neru**: Usually I'm the one killing everyone's good moods.

**Len**: I'm just saying that maybe we should make sure we can handle whatever comes with the package. People are going to notice twenty some cyborg pop stars suddenly releasing an album.

**Ayatoba**: You...actually have an excellent point.

**Neru**: *makes "old japanese guy" face* And wise sensei says...

**Miku**: Ugh, fine.

**Ayatoba**: However, we should still get everyone's songs recorded. How many others have songs?

**Luka**: Well I know Gakupo and Len here have their own.

**Len & Gakupo**: ...

**Ayatoba**: really? Well, you're already here, let's get it done.

**Gakupo**: Alright, fine. Mine's called Dancing Samurai.

**Neru**: *laughs*

**Gakupo**: shut up.

**Len**: Mine's called Spice. Honestly I think it's pretty good but maybe a little, uh, suggestive. And maybe a bit weird.

**Neru**: Can't be that bad, I'm sure it sounds good.

**Len**: Neru? You feeling ok? You never say stuff like that.

**Neru**: *blushes* n-no, I, uh, oh forget it.

The rest except Len: Oooooooooh. Everything makes sense now.

**Len**: huh?

**Miku**: don't worry about it.

*awkward silence*

**Ayatoba**: alright then, uh, disregarding that last awkward moment, I think its about time we got started.

**Len**: *is still confused*

**Neru**: I think I should just kill-

**Len**: Neru you sound like my crazy ex stalker when you talk like that...

**Miku**: Tei? Holy shit was she the definition of CRAZY. I can't count the number of times she tried to kill me.

**Luka**: that, and her obsession with, um, strange uses for cucumbers.

**Len**: *shudders*

**Ayatoba**: That's horrible.

**Len**: You're telling me...

**Neru**: *checks her phone* Zatsune said she'd be over in 15 minutes with everyone, but count on 30. She and Akaito are probably, uh, never mind. I think you guys get the picture.

**Gakupo**: Hahaha, those two are freakin' animals. Zatsune can be kind of a bitch sometimes though.

**Luka**: Can she? I never noticed.

**Gakupo**: well, maybe it's just to me then.

*everyone arrives with Zatsune at the studio with mixed expressions*

**Gumi**: so what's all this about? I had to quit my game of Call of Duty for this...

**Ayatoba**: I've called you all here to record songs you have written.

**Lily**: Uh, I didn't think we would have to record them.

**Teto**: I HAVE ONE!

**Neru**: not that one...please...

**Teto**: OH YES. *jumps into the seat in front of the studio synthesizer and starts punching in beats and adjusting things. No one knew she could even do that.*

**Gakupo**: uh, do you need our help?

**Teto**: nope! *steps into their recording studio and tells Miku to hit the play button. A happy, upbeat tune starts to play with Teto moving her head side to side. Neru recognized it immediately as "Fukkireta", her pink haired friend's song she wrote a year ago in math class.

**Neru**: God I hate this song...

**Luki**: Shit, I'm still impressed with how fast she programmed in that beat! Hey luka, 500 yen says you couldn't program that thing as fast as she could.

**Neru**: She has the settings in a file dump on the internet. All she had to do was adjust the synth. She had her, ugh, otaku friends do it for her.

**Miki**: still, I like it!

**Len**: Me too.

**Gumi**: What do you have against otakus?

**Neru**: I hate them. No life losers who spend all day playing video games and drooling over comic-con crap!

**Gumi**: I DO NOT- I mean, I don't think ALL otakus are like that...

*Most of the others stare at Gumi*

**Gumi**: *pauses and realizes that she's not a closet otaku anymore* well, shit.

**Kaito**: Ya know it's not necessarily a bad thing.

**Neru**: Yes, it is.

**Gumi**: FUCK YOU NERU.

**Neru**: *continues texting with a grin on her face. Moments later Zatsune and Dell begin laughing*

**Gumi**: What's so funny!

**Dell**: Neru... She got that whole outing on video! God DAMN you should see your fa- *Gumi punches Dell in the face*

**Gumi**: You three are terrible people. Really.

**Zatsune**: Hey sister, i didn't say anything.

**Gumi**: *looks away* whatever.

**Teto**: I'm glad you guys like it! I worked super hard to get it juuuuuuuust right! *bubbly smile*

**Neru**: You are just too fucking happy all the time.

**Len**: Ya know Neru, you might be a little more attractive if you just smiled now and then. *he smiled are a clearly pissed Neru, but she seemed like she was actually trying to smile when he said that*

Everyone except Len and Neru: Yep. Saw that coming.

**Len**: Huh? Why am I always left out of the loop!

**Rin**: Because you're an idiot.

**Len**: *sigh* I still don't know why I just take it...

**Rin**: Well, being a shot-

**Len**: Say it and die, woman.

**Rin**: *Actually looks scared of Len* jeeze, alright...

**Luka**: *cute smile while poking Len* someone's a little sensitive?

**Len**: I hate you guys... *pouts*

**Ayatoba**: alright, everyone who has a song put you name on this list and we can begin recording.

*as they all record their songs, Miku can't help but notice a sense of... Well, things seemed uncomfortable. She decided that if they were to function well together, and as a family (she hoped), they needed to get to know each other. An idea pops into her head, and she became instantly committed to bringing the Vocaloids closer together.*

-end of chapter 6-

And there you have it! chapter 7 still needs some editing but that should be up tomorrow. Thank you to all my readers! -Rocketman182


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Together, Sort of

Chapter 7 has arrived ladies and gentlemen! enjoy!

Disclaimer: still don't own the Vocaloids.

-Rocketman182

Ch. 7

Coming Together...Sort Of

*Miku and Kaito are sitting in a small cafe on campus. They're quietly chatting when Mikuo and Meiko walk in hand and hand. Naturally Miku notices this and instantly mauls Mikuo with a painful hug*

**Mikuo**: AHHHH! Get off of me!

**Miku**: YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

**Kaito**: Wait, you're not gay?

**Mikuo**: No! What made you think that?

**Kaito**: Um... No reason... *whispers* the hair.

**Mikuo**: Whatever. Hey Miku, they have any leeks here?

**Miku**: you always ask that at such weird times...

**Mikuo**: Oh come on, you woke me up last night at 2am asking for leeks!

**Miku**: oh, um, sorry about that. I hadn't had one in hours!

**Meiko**: you two are so strange...

**Mikuo**: you like it.

**Meiko**: *blushes*

**Kaito**: Meiko, you're... sober, aren't you?

**Meiko**: Yeah, i know right? I've been trying to cut back.

**Kaito**: good for you!

**Mikuo**: So what are you two doing here?

**Miku**: just grabbing some coffee and chatting.

**Kaito**: yeah, that's all. *looks nervous*

**Mikuo**: uh huh, right. We'll leave you two to it.

*Mikuo and Meiko walk out of the cafe*

**Mikuo**: Yeah, I knew it. Kaito's into my sis.

**Meiko**: seriously? I didn't- ooooh. He wasn't eating ice cream was he. He always gets ice cream when he's out at a place like that, unless he's with a girl he likes.

**Mikuo**: nope, no ice cream. And doesn't he hate coffee?

**Meiko**: yep.

**Mikuo**: I'm oddly interested to see how this pans out...

**Meiko**: Kaito's been a friend of mine for a long, long time. You dint need to worry about it. Well, unless he does his "naked scarf" thing.

**Mikuo**: His what.

**Meiko**: It's a stupid dance he does on occasion.

**Mikuo**: You're worrying me.

**Meiko**: oh relax; he hasn't done it since high school.

**Mikuo**: *sigh* alright... What do you say we hit that new McDonald's that opened up a few days ago?

**Meiko**: I've always liked American food! Can't be any more toxic than my beloved sake... Oh how I miss you.

**Mikuo**: *gives her the uncomfortable wtf stare*

**Meiko**: n-never mind, let's just go.

-Scene Change-

*Cut to Neru, Teto and Haku in a small outlet mall downtown*

**Neru**: hey, have any of you made your custom headset designs yet?

**Haku**: I've started, but it's probably awful looking...

**Neru**: Would you stop talking like that? You're good enough, ok? Now shut up,

There's a clothes shop and we're going to get some new clothes. Now.

**Teto**: *squees* I love shopping! My sweater got a hole in it yesterday and I really want a new one!

**Neru**: How'd you manage that? You bought that sweater last week you klutz!

**Haku**: you don't have to be so mean...

**Neru**: Have you even met me Haku?

**Haku**: Good point.

**Teto**: doesn't matter, let's go!

*The three enter the store and much to their surprise the spot Luka and Gakupo talking in the back. Instead of saying hello like NORMAL people, they sneak closer to hear what they're talking about.*

**Luka**: ...Maybe it's not such a good idea. What if we go public and... God I don't know about this...

**Gakupo**: *takes her hand* listen to me, I told you my feelings for you. You know I've liked you for a long, long time. And now after you tell me you have the same feelings, you're too shy to do anything? You're stronger than that Luka.

**Luka**: I just... Oh, fuck it. *kisses Gakupo.*

**Gakupo**: *happy/really shocked face*

*Teto, Neru and Haku are watching this whole thing unfold from the cover of a conveniently placed clothes rack. As fate would have it, Teto was a sucker for romantic moments, and just could not restrain herself any longer.*

**Teto**: *popping out of clothes rack* THAT WAS SO CUTE! You two are perfect!

**Neru**: Teto no-! Oh, shit.

**Luka**: I'll kill all three of you- yes, Haku I see you- if you breathe a word to anyone. *The normally peaceful Luka once again looked ready to kill everything that came near her. Even Gakupo had backed away.*

**Teto**: W-were sorry...

**Neru**: Yeah, we won't s-say a-anything, right guys?

**Haku**: *paralyzed with fear*

*as the three leave the store rather quickly (while carrying a sobbing Haku) Gakupo and Luka finish their conversation.*

**Gakupo**: That was awkward.

**Luka**: agreed.

**Gakupo**: so, would you like to go to a coffee shop with me? Also, what's your favorite flavor again? I keep forgetting.

**Luka**: Go google it. *smirk spreads across her face*

**Gakupo**: So, you finally looked over our song huh? I knew you'd come around.

**Luka**: *sigh* yeah yeah, let's just go get that coffee.

*Cut to Miku alone in her room after she and Kaito went back to their dorms*

**Miku**: People really seem to be getting more comfortable around each other, so I think it's time to put my plan into action... *Miku picks up her cell phone and sends a group message to all the vocaloids.* Its show time, baby!

-scene change-

*the next evening, Ayatoba and Miku are talking in Ayatoba's office about Miku's plan to bring all the Vocaloids closer together.*

**Ayatoba**: so you propose we host a small concert? With what? All of your undeveloped VOCALOID skills?

**Miku**: yes sir, that's exactly what I mean. Plus it will be a good test of whether or not people will approve of us. It could also turn a small profit if we're lucky. *she knew with that last sentence she had him. Ayatoba was, for all his scientific genius, a businessman at heart.*

**Ayatoba**: very well, but we're going to need everyone to practice their songs, and possibly write more. Also, make sure Rin works on her screams for her song "meltdown". i really like that tune...

**Miku**: COOL! *squees* this is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to tell everyone else!

**Ayatoba**: of course. By the way, have you seen that Dell guy anywhere? I think he stole my cigarettes...

**Miku**: you smoke?

**Ayatoba**: No, they were my colleague's. He left them here last night after picking up- never mind. Go on now; we should get the ball rolling on this as soon as possible. It could take a while to get the necessary permits.

**Miku**: Right away!

-Scene change-

*Cut to Dell and Haku sitting on a curb outside of a dingy looking bar. Haku is nursing her bottle of sake while Dell is smoking the ciggarettes he stole from Ayatoba.*

**Dell**: So, been a long time since we've been out together, huh.

**Haku**: *hiccups* yeah... Oh hell im already drunk...

**Dell**: Well of course you're drunk, that's your second bottle of sake and its halfway gone.

**Haku**: W-we've all got our vishez...

**Dell**: our what? You mean vices?

**Haku**: Yeahsure, that one. *falls over onto Dell's lap* Ya know, it might be the sake *hiccup* talkin', but I think I luf you... *passes out*

**Dell**: *notices she just passed out on his lap. He makes sure she's actually passed out before speaking* Ya know Haku, all my life I've been shunned from everything I cared about. I had given up, just stopped giving a fuck. But then, that rainy, miserable autumn day I found you bawling your eyes out in an alleyway outside that bar in Kyoto, I tried giving a fuck one last time. I don't know why, I just did. I've never regretted it for a minute. And now with this whole accident and our second chance at living, I'm starting to think that Miku chick might be right. Maybe it's time I- we all found a family. I can't imagine how the rest of the "Vocaloids" or whatever they call us are taking it. *phone vibrates* Speak of the devil... A concert huh? Show off our stuff... Were not even close to ready for that. Hell, she knows that! Unless... Damn, she's workin the fuckin' angles on this little gem. Throw us all to the wolves and we have to come to each other's rescue?

**Haku**: You're talking to yourself again.

**Dell**: *anime sweat drop* Y-you were awake the whole time!

**Haku**: I can hold my liquor pretty well, babe.

**Dell**: Even the-

**Haku**: Especially that part.

*She leans in to kiss him, but at the last second she turns away fast, pukes, and passes out hard on the concrete sidewalk.*

**Dell**: Aw, shit. Come 'ere you. *he picks her up bridal style and carries her home. He looks at his drunken girlfriend in his arms and could only smile* If Miku's plan works out, God willing, maybe I WILL have a family...

**Haku**: *Mutters drunkenly in her sleep*

**Dell**: *Laughs* well said.

-End Chapter 7-

sorry about the sappiness at the end there, but Dell is always portrayed as kind of a jerk, so i kind of had to justify him. Thanks for reading! don't forget to review if you'd like to. Ch. 8 will up within the week.

-Rocketman182


	8. Chapter 8: A Plan Comes Together

Chapter 8 everyone! this one isnt as long but just as full! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (for the millionth time) i dont own the vocaloids.

Ch. 8

I Love it When a Plan Comes Together

*Miku, Neru, Rin and Len are sitting at a small table in the student commons room chatting about nothing in particular. Neru would occasionally sneak glances at Len, and each time she would get caught by one of the other girls who would snicker. She shot a glare back at them in response.*

**Len**: ...and then i, uh, wow you could cut the tension in here with a knife..

**Miku**: Yeah... Hey where's Gumi right now?

**Neru**: She doesn't have any classes left today, she's probably on Xbox with her, ugh, otaku friends.

**Rin**: Probably.

**Miku**: *shoots Rin a quick knowing look, and Rin immediately gets the message*

**Rin**: I'm gonna go with her to find Gumi, you two gonna be alright here? *looks at Neru with a "go for it!" smile*

**Neru**: Y-yeah, go ahead.

**Len**: See ya!

*Miku and Rin exit the room to go find Gumi.*

**Miku**: She's either going to cry or make out with him.

**Rin**: Tsunderes... you never know.

**Miku**: *in her own head* This had better go smoothly, I cant have either of them pissed off at each other. I probably should have thought this gamble out a little more...

**Rin**: *waves hand in front of zoned out Miku* you alright there pal?

**Miku**: Oh, uh, yes. I was just thinking if leaving them in there alone was such a good idea.

**Rin**: I'll go back and make sure everything ends well.

**Miku**: don't let them know you're there.

**Rin**: duh! Go find Gumi, I got this.

**Miku**: if you say so...

*Miku walks off. She knocks on Gumi's door and finds it unlocked. She walks in the door and nearly trips over an empty sake bottle. Gumi is lying in a corner giggling. She looked as if she had been on one her her very rare drinking binges.*

**Gumi**: H-hey Miiiikew. Wuzzup.

**Miku**: Holy crap, how much did you drink?

**Gumi**: not enough, come siddown. I donwanna drinkish alone.

**Miku**: You're a mess! One more sip and you're gonna be in the hospital.

**Gumi**: I wanna write a shong.

**Miku**: a what?

**Gumi**: *Yelling* A SONG!

**Miku**: um, alright?

**Gumi**: Have a drink!

**Miku**: good lord, you sound like meiko! Fine, but this never happened.

**Gumi**: 'atta girl.

*One hour later Miku and Gumi had drafted a song called "Matryoshka"*

**Miku**: This... makes absolutely no sense. But it's the best song I think we've written yet by far. You ok Gumi?

**Gumi**: *very ill* ugh... So much sake...

**Miku**: Yeah, I've gotta hand it to you, I'm surprised you haven't collapsed yet.

**Gumi**: please make the lights shut up...

-Scene change-

*Cut to Neru and Len in the commons room right after Miku left.*

**Len**: so...

**Neru**: um...

**Len**: I hate to be rude by why to you keep staring at me?

**Neru**: *blushes* I don't!

**Len**: ...It's clear as day that you are.

**Neru**: Shut up, I wasn't.

**Len**: you don't have to be so defensive all the time ya know.

**Neru**: I'm not defen- damn it.

**Len**: got ya there.

**Neru**: You're such a boy.

**Len**: and YOU are as red as a tomato.

**Neru**: no...

**Len**: *suddenly figures things out in moment of genius* Oooooh now I get it.

**Neru**: Get what? *glares at him*

**Len**: Ya know Neru, to be honest, I kind of have a thing for you too...

**Neru**: I- I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

**Len**: Oh come on, I'm not totally oblivious you know.

**Neru**: You're not?

**Len**:... Point taken.

**Neru**: Fine, you got me. What now?

Len: *He leans over and kisses her before she could react. She doesn't pull away. Eventually Len breaks the kiss and sits back down*

**Neru**: *redder than thought humanly possible* W-WHAT THE H-HELL WAS T-THAT?

**Len**: you didn't turn away.

**Neru**: I- damn you, Len Kagamine. Really.

**Len**: You don't mean that.

**Neru**: No, I don't. *she looks at him intensely and he looks back. In Neru's words, shit was about to get real. Unfortunately a certain someone burst through the door and let out and unearthly squee*

**Rin**: YAY! I always thought you two would be cute together!

**Neru**: Fuck. She HAD to be the first person to find out.

**Len**: Could be worse, it could've been Miku.

**Rin**: Miku's nice! Don't say that about her!

**Len**: Yeah she is but she can't keep a secret worth shit!

**Rin**: Yeah, true. Oh! I almost forgot. Would you two like to join me for practice? We do have that concert coming up.

**Neru**: oh, damn it! I forgot about that! When is it?

**Len**: a week from today if I'm not mistaken?

**Neru**: That's not too bad. I should be ready.

**Rin**: Not if you don't practice! Now come on you two lovebirds, we've got work to do!

-Scene change-

*cut to Miku walking by herself around the area where the concert is supposed to take place*

**Miku**: *to herself* Everything is going perfectly to plan... Hm? *notices her phone buzzing* Rin... This is either very good or very bad.

*Miku slides open her phone and see's the words she had been hoping for- "Blondie's 1 & 2 are a go."*

**Miku**: Excellent! Phase one is complete!

Unknown: Phase one of what?

*Miku turns around to see Dell leaning against a tree in the shade with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.*

**Miku**: Dell? What are you doing here?

**Dell**: same as you probably. Just checkin the venue. So, I hear Neru and that Len kid are an item now? And I assume you had a hand in it?

**Miku**: Rin told you, right? And maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

**Dell**: No need for the run around, Miku. I know you've been playing cupid lately. And you're good at it.

**Miku**: *surprised at the rare compliment from Dell* ok wise guy, why are you being so nice? This isn't like you.

**Dell**: What? Guy can't give a compliment now and then?

**Miku**: *stares at him suspiciously*

**Dell**: Damn, I guess there's no foolin' you. Alright, here's the thing. I know what you're trying to do with this whole concert thing, and it's pretty well laid out. My curiosity got the better of me last night while I was out with Haku. I just want to ask you to-

**Miku**: I have no idea what you're talking about. *cheery smile*

**Dell**: ...right. Forget I said anything. *he begins to walk away, the stops but does not turn around.* Miku, what if this doesn't work. What if it backfires?

**Miku**: *suddenly very somber* then I'm not sure.

**Dell**: I see. *continues walking away*

*dramatic pause*

**Miku**: *to herself* I suppose he has a point. I never really even considered failure until now. I guess there's no other way to find out than to go through with it I suppose.

*phone buzzes, and Miku quickly checks it. It was from Kaito. The message read: "Wanna grab coffee later? It would be nice to see you."*

**Miku**: *laughs at herself* I've spent so long playing cupid for others I forgot about myself...

*Miku puts her phone away. The concert was a week away; she had plenty of time to prepare, right? A little Miku time couldn't hurt, she reasoned*

-End Chapter 8-

Ta da! another chapter done! remember to review if you would like! more chapters are on the way. -Rocketman182


	9. Chapter 9: Showtime!

After a few more positive reviews and some time on my computer, chapter 9 is done! at the end i will try to make it a habit to reply to any and all reviewers. This one's a bit long just FYI.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids. still. That's not really changing any time soon.

Ch.9

Showtime!

*The next week passed before the Vocaloids even knew it. Nerves had been getting the better of them. According to Miku, this was exactly what needed to happen. "Put two men who hate each other in a sinking boat and watch how fast they reconcile" is what Miku's father had told her many years ago. The concert was this evening, and it was already 1pm. Miku needed to gather up everyone before they got cold feet or wound up drunk (Miku was thinking of two or three particular cases). She sent a group text out, telling the others to meet at the stage in one hour. That left her one hour to do what she needed to. It was time to place her personal, and final, piece of the puzzle.*

**Miku**: *Calls Kaito. He answers quickly*

**Kaito**: Hello?

**Miku**: Hey Kaito, are you busy?

**Kaito**: Not really, just whipping Gakupo's ass in Tekken. What's up?

**Miku**: *It was now or never, and Miku damn well knew it. She had never returned his advances openly, and she wouldn't be surprised if he was caught totally off guard. So naturally being a nervous wreck she did the most illogical thing she could think of.* WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?

**Kaito**: *reeling from the very unnecessary scream on the other end of the line* Wow, I didn't know you felt that way too! Honestly I thought you really didn't want anything to do with me.

**Miku**: nope!

**Kaito**: Um, you want to go get-

**Miku**: ice cream? I'd love to!

**Kaito**: *shocked at the ice cream comment* uh, yeah! Sounds like a plan! We can go after the concert tonight.

**Miku**: see you then! *hangs up* HELL YES!

-Scene change-

*Cut to backstage 15 minutes before the first performer, Miku, was set to go on. The atmosphere is becoming increasingly tense with each passing minute. Gakupo had already calmed Gumi down from one panic attack, but it was doubtful he could do the same for the rest of the Vocaloids.*

**Lily**: Ok, I'm freakin out. FREAKIN OUT.

**Luka**: Calm yourself! You'll just get me freaked out too!

**Len**: it's sure packed out there... Who knew we would attract an actual crowd?

**Mikuo**: I think it's surprising to us all, really.

Stage director: Miku, you're on in 30 seconds.

**Miku**: *takes a very deep breath* Ok, world is mine, world is mine, world is fuckin mine...

*The time comes and Miku dashes out on stage to be met by bright lights and applause. She says nothing and just looks at the crowd, trying to build a stage presence. Moments later the instrumentals come on. She remembers the dance she so carefully practiced and began to move to the music. Next was the hardest part, actually singing. She began belting out the lines as best as she could, moving to the music as if her life depended on it. She was met with thunderous applause from the audience. She barely hear herself over the powerful instrumentals, but she knew she had nailed it. She finished her song with a powerful note*

**Miku**: *To the crowd* thank you Goldvoice academy! *sprints off stage*

*backstage*

**Akaito**: That was damn impressive Miku. I've never seen anyone with such a powerful stage presence their first time.

**Luka**: Ok! I'm next! *Luka was shockingly excited for her song*

**Luki**: Never seen you this excited before sis...

**Luka**: You're the same way.

**Luki**:...

*Luka's turn comes up, and as she turns away Gakupo runs up to her*

**Gakupo**: wait a sec. *pulls her close and kisses her in full view of the other Vocaloids*

**Others**: Ooooooo!

**Gakupo**: *to Luka* Good luck!

**Luka**: *Dumbstruck and blushing hard* T-thanks!

**Gumi**: Saw that one coming a mile away!

*Luka runs on stage and signals the instrumentals for her new song "Stardust Utopia" to begin. Her dance isn't nearly as flashy as Miku's but it flows much more freely with the light, jazzy beat. The crowd went as wild as they did for "World is Mine" She finished her song, thanked the audience and ran offstage.*

**Kaito**: *To everyone* If we keep this up we'll top the charts by the end of the night!

**Lily**: Ok, my turn. Time to mix this shit up a little!

**Rin**: What do you mean by that?

**Lily**: SUPER SONIC DANCE TIME!

**Gumi**: uh, have fun?

**Lily**: Damn right!

*As the night progressed and more Vocaloids performed, tension seemed to be melting and a powerful air of comradeship seemed to drift in and take its place.

Everything was going along smoothly until it came to be Gakupo's turn.*

**Gakupo**: Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiiiiit!

**Luka**: You ok!

**Gakupo**: I forgot the lyrics! I'm so screwed!

**Len**: To your own song!

**Luka**: Ok, as much as I don't want to... Do you remember the song you wrote for us?

**Gakupo**: You had a hand in it too!

**Piko**: I hate to remind you guys, but Gumi's just about done. If you're gonna do something, do it quick!

**Luka**: Ok here's the plan. Babe, you head out first and get the beat going. I'll pop out and hit the first line, then you have to be ready and follow me right through. The song is more like a rhythmic conversation right?

**Kaito**: Gumi's done! Hit it my purple haired companion!

**Gakupo**: *Battle cry* For eggplants!

**Ted**: Anyone else find that weird? No? Just me?

**Gakupo**: *charges out onto the stage to be met with thunderous applause, then looks over at the instrumentals and signals them for "Go Google It".* Hit it!

*The beat begins, and with perfect timing Luka jumps out and sings her first line. Gakupo follows flawlessly and the timely duet continued*

*Backstage*

**Miku**: Those two are so darn cute together...

**Zatsune**: Who the fuck are you talking to?

**Miku**: Oh, no one in particular.

**Zatsune**: riiiight. So you're dating Akaito's brother now?

**Miku**: That got out fast.

**Zatsune**: word moves quick. I'm gonna go grab a drink before my set. How much time do I have?

**Miku**: About 15 minutes.

**Zatsune**: see you in 15 then. *she walks off, leaving Miku alone in her part of the room*

**Miku**: *to herself* I dont think this could have gone any better...

*30 minutes later*

**Miki**: *poking Miku with her big red ahoge* You ok?

**Miku**: Yep! I'm fantastic, actually! Just a little lost in thought.

**Miki**: Good to hear! Haku and Dell decided to do a duet for the last act. They just went out on stage.

**Miku**: we should probably all go out and do the "thanks everyone!" thing afterward.

**Miki**: I suppose so.

*The song ends and everyone takes the stage for a final bow. But instead of a simple applause, they hear something else. The crowd was chanting. Not just chanting, but chanting "VO-CA-LOIDS! VO-CA-LIODS! VO-CA-LOIDS!". Miku immediately recognized the call for an encore. Unfortunately, they had run out of songs. All except one. Miku and Gumi looked at each other uncomfortably.*

**Miku**: *to Gumi over the chanting* Should we do this?

**Gumi**: Well... Ah, the hell with it! *Yelling to the instrumentals* MATRYOSHKA! KICK IT BOYS!

*A strange, metallic beat comes thundering from the amps. Miku and Gumi take their positions on stage. As Miku and Gumi sang the rather strange final song of the night, the other Vocaloids looked on, reflecting on their performances. In all, it had gone flawlessly. The prototype Vocaloid interfaces functioned well enough to provide all necessary adjustments. And there was something else in the air as well. Each Vocaloid could feel it, a closeness they had not felt before. It was sense of almost... family. The only one who truly understood exactly what had occurred was Dell. He stood at the back as he normally did, but that rare smile was affixed to his face and wasn't saying a word.*

**Haku**: Dell, are you alright? You're very quiet.

**Dell**: Yeah, I'm fine. For the first time in a while, honestly, I'm at peace.

**Haku**: *smiles brightly* me too. *kisses him briefly and walks over to speak to Gakupo*

*The set ends, and Miku and Gumi come offstage. Applause eventually died down as the audience departed. The only people left in the theater were the Vocaloids joined by Ayatoba.*

**Ayatoba**: That was superb! I think you guys made a few fans today at the very least. Congratulations to all. I've called two limousines to take you all back to the dorms.

**Miki**: A limousine! Sweet!

**Gumi**: Yeah... I really don't want to walk a mile back to the dorms.

**Lily**: Especially after that acid trip of a song!

**Miku**: It wasn't easy to sing!

**Lily**: I never said I didn't like it! How in the world did you two come up with those lyrics anyway?

**Gakupo**: I'm actually curious about that too...

**Miku**: Just some creat-

**Gumi**: SHIT TON OF BOOZE!

**Luka**: *sigh* naturally.

**Meiko**: Wait, who's got booze?

**Kaito**: no one.

**Meiko**: Fuck...

**Mikuo**: There's a bar close by if you want to go...

**Meiko**: You read my mind.

**Kaito**: That reminds me, Miku, I believe we have a date?

**Mikuo**: Wha? When did this happen!

**Miku**: Relax! I asked him-

**Kaito**: correction; screamed.

**Miku**: Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I asked him out before the concert.

**Gakupo**: I can vouch for that.

**Kaito**: Yeah, I kinda forgot, Gakupo was there.

**Gakupo**: Oh, thanks...really...

**Gumi**: Well, we should all get back soon. It's been a long day. Have fun on your date you two!

**Miku & Kaito**: We will!

*The Vocaloids leave the backstage room and pile into the two limos that were waiting. Kaito went to take Miku's hand but someone called her name. Dell walked up to the driver's side window and told him not to wait for him.*

**Dell**: Hey Kaito, mind if I borrow your girl for a minute?

**Kaito**: Sure, just don't be long.

*Dell and Miku walk over to a quiet area so that they can talk in private. Dell lit a cigarette and spoke.*

**Dell**: That went well.

**Miku**: Yes, it did. I liked you and Haku out there. You two are perfect, you know.

**Dell**: *laughs* yeah, She's my drunken little angel. I don't want to keep you from your boy any longer so I'll say what I need to and let ya get out of here. What you did tonight... It worked. Even Neru seemed happy.

**Miku**: Well well well! Is big bad Dell trying to say thank you?

**Dell**: *looks away, embarrassed* N-no, I was just, uh...

**Miku**: You're welcome. Now go home, I'm sure Haku misses you.

**Dell**: Uh, Right. See ya later Miku.

**Miku**: *just smiles as he walks off.*

*Miku walks back to Kaito and takes his hand. They walk together for a while before either of them speak.*

**Kaito**: So what was all that about? I know Dell can be kind of cryptic...

**Miku**: It was nothing important, just saying thank you.

**Kaito**: *Shocked* He said what?

**Miku**: He didn't say it exactly but something pretty damn close.

*they arrived at the ice cream shop at 8:30pm, half an hour before closing time. There was a bright sign on the outside of the window that read: "Mystery ice cream challenge! Eat one scoop of the mystery ice cream flavor and win a free cone!"*

**Miku**: Oh I am SO doing it.

**Kaito**: Ok? I don't see anything wrong with that I guess. How much is it?

**Miku**: It says 2.00¥. *she pulls out her wallet but Kaito stops her*

**Kaito**: My treat.

**Miku**: My my, what a gentleman!

**Kaito**: *Walks up to counter* One scoop of chocolate and one mystery flavor challenge.

*Kaito handed the clerk the money and she quickly returned with the order. The mystery flavor was a deep green color and, at least to Kaito, smelled absolutely awful.*

**Shop clerk**: we haven't had a person yet be able to eat the whole thing. Good luck!

**Miku**: thank you!

*Miku sniffs the ice cream. Her eyes immediately light up at the seemingly awful smell. She takes a bite.*

**Miku**: It can't be... Can it?

*She took another bite. After that it became a bizarre ice cream feeding frenzy. As soon as that scoop was gone she grabbed her wallet and ran up to the counter to ask for 4 more scoops.*

**Store Clerk**: How did you... You like it? How can anyone like leek flavored ice cream!

**Miku**: Give me the damn ice cream lady.

**Store clerk**: *now noticeably worried* y-yeah, sure. B-be right back. *she hurried to get Miku's order. In the mean time Miku had the expression of a strung out addict waiting for their next fix. The only other person Kaito had ever seen like this was Miku's brother Mikuo after a weeklong camping trip in the American Rocky Mountains a year ago. They had lost some of their food when they nearly fell off a cliff a day into the trip, and among those provisions were Mikuo's leek stash.*

**Store clerk**: H-here you go. Please leave...

**Kaito**: *Quietly to the obviously terrified young woman behind the counter* sorry about this, really.

*The two walked hand in hand back to the dorms. Kaito spoke up*

**Kaito**: We forgot our free ice cream.

**Miku**: Oh, shoot! We did!

**Kaito**: Next time I suppose. *looks up at the starry night sky* beautiful, aren't they?

**Miku**: *Looks up as well* Yes, they really are.

*At the same time the two notice a bright shooting star streak by*

**Kaito**: *Takes a deep breath* I don't think I'd rather be anywhere else right now.

**Miku**: *Blushes* Me neither, Mr. Stargazer.

**Kaito**: *Pulls Miku in close* I had a lot of fun tonight.

**Miku**: *Obviously embarrassed about the closeness, but thoroughly enjoying it.* M-me too, who knew they had leek ice cream?

*Kaito Slowly leans in for the kiss. Miku picks up on it immediately and gave it everything she had. As the two shared their first kiss together, another shooting star passes by overhead.*

**Miku**: *in her head* I'm kissing my new boyfriend, I've just come off my début performance, and I've brought my new family together. And to top it all off I think I've found a name for that song I've been working on... Stargazer sounds perfect...

-End chapter 9-

I had a lot of fun writing this one! For all of you Miku x Kaito fans out there, this one's for you! i just think they seem to fit together. I also wanted to include some of my favorite vocaloid songs in here as just sort of a shoutout of my own personal taste (threw in stargazer at the end there, i love that song). And now time to reply to recent reviewers!

_To MikaFika-_ I was thinking the same thing! thanks for reading!

_To MonochromeButterfly-_ Thanks for you're support! i sure will! P.S. you have an awesome username.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble in Paradise

Hello everyone! its been a while since my last update so here i am with chapter 10! to all my reviewers, thank you! You guys keep me goin'! Just a heads-up, this chapter has a bit more action that previous ones. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own the vocaloids. at all. not happening.

Ch. 10

Trouble in Paradise

*It had been a month since the concert. The Vocaloids had been living peacefully, day by day. Classes had given each Vocaloid a new grasp on their overall VOCALOID systems, and for the most part all the new (and old) couples that Miku had secretly facilitated were going strong. Yes, life was good. That is, until Len turned on the news station one afternoon.*

**News anchor**: Breaking news, ladies and gentleman. It appears a very dangerous female detainee has escaped a federal holding cell. A certain Miss Tei Sukone is wanted for the assault and hospitalization of three young women. Her last known whereabouts were in the vicinity of the town of Goldvoice, Hokkaido. If anyone has any information, please contact your local poli-*

**Len**: *turns off TV* Holy fucking- this is not going to end well.

*He rushes out of his room and calls Neru*

**Neru**: *answers her phone* hey handsome!

**Len**: *panicking* NO TIME! MEET ME AT OUR USUAL COFFEE SHOP ASAP! I'LL EXPLAIN

WHEN YOU GET THERE!

**Neru**: Len, is everything ok?

**Len**: No, when can you be there?

**Neru**: I'm right around the corner, ill be there in a minute or so.

**Len**: ok, me too. Hurry!

*With that, he hung up. He knew that if Tei was loose, she would do anything -even kill- to get at Len if she stopped taking her psychosis medication. And god help any woman who decided to date Len. Tei was very "creative" when it came to butcher knives, as Len saw with what used to be mice living in her basement a few years ago.*

**Len**: *to himself* I'll be damned if I let that psychopath take a shot at my girl! No way in hell!

*He arrives at the coffee shop and sees Neru sitting with Rin and Piko at one of the tables.*

**Neru**: *sees Len and rushes up to him, then hits him on the head with a magazine* BAKA! What in the hell is going on!

**Len**: *panting* It's... It's Tei. She's coming.

**Rin**: Oh shit. This is bad. Did she stop taking-

**Len**: The meds? She just broke out of a criminal holding cell; she was in there for hospitalizing three people. You tell me.

**Piko**: Wait, wasn't she the one that always wore those red contacts with the weird designs on them?

**Rin**: Yeah, that's the one.

**Piko**: What the hell happened between you two to cause her to go after you like this? I think that's a fair question.

**Len**: *sigh* I don't like talking about it, but alright. A few years back Tei and I were actually very good friends. It's funny; she was the nicest person you could've known. But, after a while, she started to change. She couldn't deal in reality most of the time and she started becoming dangerous. She practically embodied "yandere" by that point. I was the only one who stuck by her. That's probably why she developed such a strong attachment to me. She became like a parasite to me, and I had to let her go. After that, her rage turned to Miku. Rin and I had moved to another school shortly before coming here so I never knew exactly what finally became of her. I guess we all know now.

**Neru**: if she comes near you Len...

**Len**: I'll deal with it. I wont put you at risk, you're too important to me.

*At that Neru blushed deeply and a distinct "awww" could be heard from the other two*

**Piko**: Do you think she'll just attack you or will she be sneaky about it?

**Rin**: If you knew Tei at all you would know that "subtle" is not in her vocabulary.

**Len**: ok, let's get back to the academy; we can figure something out there.

*The four of them exit the coffee shop. Little do they know, a pair of red eyes was already watching them. They shifted to watch the blonde boy, and noticed that he was holding the hand of slim blonde girl with long ponytail. At this, her rage consumed her. the pair of red eyes vanished from the window they had been looking out of and raced to find a good ambush spot. Len would be hers, and no one could stop her.*

*10 minutes later, halfway home from the coffee shop*

**Len**: I just got a really weird feeling. We need to hurry.

**Piko**: Relax, alright? It's not like she's just going to-

*At that moment a long butcher's knife drove itself into the ground at Piko's feet.*

**Piko**: HOLY SHIT!

**Len**: Oh no. Please tell me this isn't happening!

*They all look toward where the knife came from, a dark alleyway in between two boarded up old shops. A young woman with red eyes and long, grey hair emerged from the shadows. She held another knife in her hand.*

**Len**: Tei, please.

**Tei**: Hello my love, I've missed you!

**Len**: Go home, Tei. I told you a long time ago there will never be anything between us.

**Tei**: *screaming* WHY NOT? IS IT BECAUSE OF HER! *points her knife at Neru*

**Len**: It's because I don't feel that way towards you.

**Tei**: Well maybe you'll change your mind once I get rid of her! Or... Perhaps I should kill her! *shifts the knife towards Rin*

**Len**: If you try anything Tei...

**Piko**: Come near Rin and I'll kill you myself.

**Rin**: Woah, since when did Piko turn into a badass?

**Tei**: LET'S TEST THAT THEORY!

**Len**: Shits about to go down. Neru, Rin, Piko, get back. I have to handle this.

**Piko**: Not alone.

*Piko walks up next to Len and stands firm. Len can see it in his face that there was no talking him out of this.*

**Tei**: HERE I COME!

*She launches herself towards the two girls, but Len grabs her and throws her down. She gets up quickly and throws herself at Rin. Piko takes his charging cable and uses it as a sort of whip to bring Tei to her knees once again. She breaks the hold and slashes at Len. He blocks her arm and throws her back. She screams and throws her knife at Neru. It narrowly misses. The look of anger in Lens eyes was fierce. Tei ties to grab at Rin, but Piko was not about to let that happen. He runs up behind her and wraps his cord around her neck.*

**Piko**: I told you. Do. Not. Touch. Her.

**Tei**: *Choking* D-die...scum...

**Len**: Im sorry Tei, but you're dangerous. *knocks Tei out with a rock.* I feel sorry for her… she never chose to be like this.

**Neru & Rin**: is it over?

**Piko**: From the looks of it, yes.

**Len**: Thanks Piko, I probably would've gotten myself killed if you hadn't helped me out.

**Piko**: She would've killed us all. No biggie.

**Neru**: *Whispers to Rin* Piko was pretty protective of you, wasn't he?

**Rin**: *Whispering back* well he is cute...

**Neru**: Hey, I never said anything like that... *smirks*

**Rin**: Should I go for it?

**Neru**: How the hell should I know? Trust your instincts.

**Rin**: Well... My instincts are telling me to go make out with him right now.

**Neru**: there's your answer, smart one.

**Rin**: please don't let this backfire...

*Rin walks over to Piko and gives him a peck on the lips*

**Rin**: Thank you Piko.

**Piko**: *Blushing madly* N-no, uh, problem... It was nothing r-really...

**Rin**: you want to kiss me again, don't you?

**Piko**: Y-yeah I guess...

**Len**: dude, stop being a wuss and go for it!

**Piko**: *Kisses Rin.*

**Neru**: We should probably leave these two alone...

**Len**: Yeah, wait, what are we gonna do with her? *points at Tei*

**Neru**: I have an idea... *evil grin*

-Scene change-

*Four hours later in the student commons, some time in the late evening*

*Len, Piko, Rin and Neru are sitting on a sofa together in front of a set to the news station.*

**News anchor**: ...in other news, the fugitive Tei Sukone has been captured by law enforcement. Acting on anonymous tip, police discovered her tied up with duct tape over her mouth hoisted high up a flagpole in The town of Goldvoice,

Hokkaido...

**Len & Neru**: We're awesome.

**Piko**: I gotta say, I like what ya did there. Very creative.

**Rin:** I taught him well.

**Neru**: I'm glad that's over with!

**Piko**: I hate to be that guy, but, uh, Len, aren't you like 14? And Neru, you're 17 if I'm not mistaken?

**Rin & Len**: Not quite.

**Piko**: huh?

**Len**: 14 is my official age according to my birth certificate...

**Piko**: I'm really confused.

**Len**: Rin and I are actually 16. We... tampered with our birth certificates.

**Piko**: Why?

**Rin**: avoiding legal age to be brought on trial as an adult.

**Piko**: *sweat-drops*

**Len**: Neru was the only one who knew, mainly because I trust her and she thinks its fun to watch older girls squirm because I was too young to date.

**Neru**: Yep.

**Rin**: I just kinda ran with it.

*Gakupo and Luka walk into the room hand in hand*

**Luka**: Hello everyone! Hey Len, did you hear about that fugitive they found around here? Wasn't that your ex stalker or something? You're lucky you didn't run into her!

**Piko, Rin, Len, and Neru**: *sweat-drop*

**Len**: yeah, that would've been weird!

**Gakupo**: someone hoisted her up a flag pole; I thought it was damned funny.

**Luka**: I guess...

**Gakupo**: oh, you are just too hard to please. *smirk*

**Luka**: You're awfully stubborn too... *suggestive smile*

**Len**: Ooooookay! That's enough of THAT. Neru, if you would come with me.

**Neru**: alright, where are we going?

**Len**: you'll see.

*the two leave the room*

**Rin**: What the heck was that about? *Sees Luka and Gakupo making out in the far corner of the room* Oh. Hm... *looks over at Piko briefly*

**Piko**: I think we're on the same page... *they rush out of the room hand in hand, off to their own little area to have an awkward, inexperienced make out session of their own.*

-Scene Change-

*Cut to Neru and Len atop the Goldvoice Academy clock tower*

**Neru**: I didn't know old walk in towers like this were still around.

**Len**: Retro, huh? I thought it would be a good spot to watch this. *Pulls on a draw cord attached to a dusty old shutter. It lifted up to reveal a majestic red sunset. The deep red color of that setting ball of fire bathed the green hillsides. Neru, rarely impressed by anything like this, stood in awe.*

**Len**: I thought you might enjoy this.

**Neru**: It's... It's alright I guess.

**Len**: you know, you don't have to be so shut off.

**Neru**: I am not! I just-

**Len**: *Comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.* You're perfect, you know. You should realize it some time.

**Neru**: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Len**: You're too hard on yourself. You have everything. You're beautiful, you have the voice of an angel, even before the accident. And you have a boyfriend who lo- I mean, um...

**Neru**: Y-you wha? *Blushing madly*

**Len**: I- um, sh-shit... *in his head* oh crap! What the hell do i do now! *looks at Neru, who is red as a tomato at this point*

**Neru**: *speechless, but not in a bad way.*

**Len**: Yeah, Neru, I, um, i, l-lo- *he couldn't finish his sentence. Neru pressed her lips to his with as much emotion as her body allowed.*

*As the two shared a passionate embrace atop that tower, Neru finally felt at least some of her walls come down. She had been with Len for a month now but had yet to open up to him. Her tsundere attitude had started to catch up with her, in Miku's words. But at that moment she wasn't tsundere Neru, she was happy.*

*Cut to Nero and Gumo hiding inside a ventilation duct, looking on over the whole scene*

**Nero**: Finally my sister gets some action... She hasn't been herself lately.

**Gumo**: Kinda gross dude.

**Nero**: What?

**Gumo**: Hey, could you move your foot, that hurts.

**Nero**: Yeah, yeah... Uh oh.

**Gumo**: oh no. Please don't tell me you're stuck.

**Nero**: Fine, I won't tell you.

**Gumo**: How are we gonna get out of here?

**Nero**: we can't interrupt those two so we have to wait. Then I can punch this grate out and we can get out.

**Gumo**: alright, just don't kill yourself trying to break it.

**Nero**: what's that supposed to mean?

**Gumo**: nothing...

-Scene change-

*Cut back to Len and Neru 20 minutes of making out later*

**Len**: *sitting down on a piece of large rusted pipe* we should probably get back, it's almost curfew.

**Neru**: I guess...

**Len**: you sound disappointed.

**Neru**: No, its not that, it's just- oh never mind.

**Len**: it's alright, you can tell me.

**Neru**: I-I've never opened up to anyone like that before. Ever.

**Len**: Well I'm glad you did. *big smile*

*the two walk back to the dorms together. Neru couldn't stop thinking about what Len had said earlier*

**Neru**: *in her head* he said he loved me... How could anyone? I'm practically flat chested, I've never been nice to anyone...

**Len**: It's because you're an angel, that's why I love you. You know, you're incredibly easy to read when you're embarrassed.

**Neru**: I-

**Len**: You don't have to say anything. Come on, we're here.

*The two enter the dorms still hand in hand*

-Scene Change-

*Cut back to Gumo and Nero, still stuck in the vent*

**Nero**: DAMN IT ALL! *Smashes head against the grate blocking them from escaping out of the vent.*

**Gumo**: This sucks! And I just ran out of carrots!

**Nero**: Do you think you can reach my phone? It's in my… aw crap.

**Gumo**: What?

**Nero**: It's in my front pocket.

**Gumo**: …Is this gonna get weird?

**Nero**: *Thinks for a moment, then continues bashing his skull against the grate repeatedly.*

**Gumo**: God, please let me get out of here…

-End chapter 10-

This chapter gave me some trouble, especially the Len/Neru tower scene. and of course, i had to put Tei in this story SOMEWHERE. high fives guest appearances? anyone? ok... anyways a special shout out to _MikaFika, _your RinxPiko pairing has arrived! :D

-Rocketman182

Reply to reviewers time!

_MonochromeButterfly- _A two-time reviewer! Thanks! i tried to make it as visualize-able as possible, i'll try to keep that writing style in full swing!


	11. Chapter 11: Friendly Competition

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy. I don't care WHAT they tell you, senior year is NOT fun. Well, here's chapter 11 for all my loyal readers!

disclaimer: still don't own the Vocaloids :(

Ch.11

Friendly Competition

*That night*

*Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo were walking together down an empty street toward a local movie theater. The idea for a double date was originally Miku's, but Luka came up with the movie part. It was a bit weird being out with Luka on a double date, Miku thought, as for the longest time Luka had been like a big sister to her. When she was little, Luka would babysit her when Mikuo was at soccer practice. It wasn't a terrible inconvenience for her but Kaito didn't seem too amused.*

**Miku**: So what movie does everyone want to see?

**Luka**: Romance.

**Gakupo**: Horror.

**Kaito**: Comedy.

**Miku**:...this is going to be difficult.

**Luka**: We don't HAVE to see a movie you know... Hey hun, would that be alright with you?

**Gakupo**: Yeah, sure I suppose. Where else do you want to go?

**Kaito**: I guess I could go without a movie... What do you think Miku?

**Miku**: That's fine. How about we all have dinner at that new sushi place just down the road?

**Luka**: Do you know if they have tuna? I've got _meguro_ fever and i need some of that good fresh fish!

**Miku**: I would think so, it IS a sushi place!

**Luka**: *drooling over the thought of tuna*

*The four head to the sushi bar. Surprisingly, it wasn't very busy even though a number of people had been practically raving about it around the school. Luka spotted the menu posted outside and saw an entire section devoted specifically to tuna. The look on her face was nothing short of pure bliss*

**Luka**: Oh, thank you God. *rushes into the store*

**Miku**: Luka's been so much more... Open lately. Hey Gakupo, what have you been doing to her to make her so bubbly?

**Gakupo**: Hehehehe... Well for starters last night-

**Kaito**: Dude, please! Have some common decency!

**Gakupo**: ...I was just going to say we had a really fun date last night and she's been really happy all day. What were you thinking of?

**Kaito**: N-nothing.

**Gakupo**: You sick bastard. But yeah, there was that too. *Gives Kaito a big pervy grin.*

**Kaito**: Oh, coming from Mr. Pervy over here? Nasty son of a-

**Miku**: *stares blankly at the both of them*

**Luka**: *pokes her head out of the door* Ok ladies, that's enough, lets eat.

**Kaito & Gakupo**: right...

*As they ate, Miku noticed that Luka was somewhat "flaunting" Gakupo*

**Miku**: *in her head* Oooooh, so were still playing this game are we? It's on, sister.

*Ever since the two girls had been young teenagers, they had taken part in a sort of unspoken contest to see whose boyfriend was better than the others. When one of the girls had a man, they would show him off to the other, trying to outdo the other's former "catch". On the occasions where they both had boyfriends at the same time, their game would take on the form of heated debates.*

**Miku**: Hey K, do you remember that time we went bungee jumping? *in her head*

This should get under her skin...

**Kaito**: Yeah, that was pretty intense!

**Luka**: C-cool! Hey Kamui, do you remember...

*This continued for the next half an hour, and by that point the boys had started to feel a little uncomfortable. Finally Gakupo spoke up.*

**Gakupo**: Alright, looks like everyone's done. I'll pay for the bill, my treat.

**Luka**: *Gives Miku a smug look*

**Kaito**: No no, you dont have to do that. I'll split it with you. Don't try to weasel out of it.

**Miku**: *gives Luka an even smugger look.*

*Luka mouths "oh, it's on now!" Miku responds "bring it!" in a similar manner.*

**Kaito**: Uh, hey girls, um... Hello?

**Miku** & Luka: *staring each other down with fire in their eyes*

**Gakupo**: They... Look pissed. Just back away slowly... No sudden movemen-

*The two boys are yanked in close by their respective girlfriends.*

**Miku & Luka**: MY BOYFRIEND IS BETTER THAN YOURS!

*Meanwhile, the two poor bastards who found themselves caught in this eternal feud were gasping for air while Miku and Luka choked then to death with their embraces.*

**Miku**: What do you say we make this interesting?

**Luka**: I'm listening...

**Miku**: Here's my idea. We hold a contest to decide who has the best boyfriend! And as a show of how confident I am in Kaito, I'm going to invite the boyfriends of Neru, Meiko, Rin, Haku and Zatsune to take part. Problem?

**Luka**: N-no! It's fine! Gakupo's easily the best, so why would I be worried!

**Gakupo & Kaito**: *still being choked* D-do we h-have any say in t-this?

**Miku & Luka**: NO.

*The girls let Kaito and Gakupo go from their death grips.*

**Gakupo**: *gasping for air* Well, if were not getting out if this... What do we have to do?

**Luka**: We'll gather the other girls and come up with something.

*Suddenly a drunken woman staggers over toward them. To everyone's surprise its Meiko. She collapsed on top of Luka, drooling.*

**Luka**: M-MEIKO! What the hell!

**Meiko**: I'm not feelin' so good... Mikuo... *she started to sob uncontrollably.*

**Miku**: Mikuo... Is everything alright? What happened?

**Meiko**: He... *sniffle* d-dumped me about an hour ago...

**Kaito**: What? Why?

**Meiko**: He said something about the drinking...

**Gakupo**: Oooooh.

**Luka**: *stomps on his foot* not the right thing to say.

**Miku**: I'll have a talk with him.

**Meiko**: No, don't. It's alright... He's probably right... Am I an alcoholic?

**Everyone else**:...

**Meiko**: Shiiiiiiiiiiiit. *collapses*

**Kaito**: Well, I can honestly say I'm surprised Mikuo put up with the drinking for over a month.

**Luka**: I hate to see her like this...

**Gakupo**: Kaito, come over here and take an arm. *picks up Meiko*

**Miku**: This... is really sad to see. I'm probably still gonna kick my brother's ass, but maybe not as hard.

**Gakupo**: Honestly, you can't blame him.

**Miku**: I suppose so.

*The brief walk back was uneventful, marked only by Meiko muttering to herself and puking twice in her drunken stupor. Gakupo and Kaito laid her down in her room with a bucket next to her.*

**Kaito**: She's gonna have one hell of a hangover.

**Luka**: Alright, it's late, and Ayatoba did tell us to tune our systems tonight. Also, I have to plot revenge against Neru. She's been throwing magnets at me all day-

*A "plink" sound is heard and Luka looks over at her left arm. There's a small refrigerator magnet stuck there.*

**Luka**: NERU GOD DAMN IT! I SEE YOU TOO, LEN KAGAMINE!

**Gakupo**: Relax, babe. We'll get her back.

**Luka**: *pouts* Wow, I've been letting my emotions get waaaaay out of check lately...

**Miku**: It's fine! You haven't hit Gakupo in like, a whole hour! I think it's an improvement!

**Luka**: *Beats Miku with a random magazine* oops, did I do that?

**Miku**: ow...

**Kaito**: Anyways... We should probably get back to our rooms and tune up like Luka said.

**Miku**: Right.

*The four part ways and head back to their rooms. Meanwhile, Lily and Teto were walking through the next hallway over on their way back to the rooms.*

**Lily**: Man, today sucked. First I get yanked out of bed by SOMEONE... *glares at her red headed roommate.* then I find out my interface-thing is totally busted! Damn thing may as well have gotten crushed by a road roller!

**Teto**: *terrifying flashback runs through Teto's mind* Um... do you still have the first one we all got?

**Lily**: Yeah, but that one tends to pick up a lot of static. My vision goes blurry for a minute every time I plug it in... Am I the only one still uncomfortable with that idea?

**Teto**: Mhmm!

**Lily**: Thanks...

**Teto**: *Suddenly blurts out loudly* IDEA!

**Lily**: *jumps at this and falls flat on her ass.* D-DONT DO THAT!

**Teto**: *ignoring her* If were going to be performers, we need costumes!

**Lily**: Teto, try to be a bit quieter alright? And that's actually not too bad of a thought... What would we do?

**Teto**: I say we all have our own originals but we should keep individual colors down to a few. Like, no rainbows but if you wanted, say, a red color scheme you could do that.

**Lily**: Alright, what's your policy on accessories?

**Teto**: Keep it tasteful!

**Lily**: *in her head* Hehehe... Oh Teto, do you even know me... *to Teto* Alright, fair enough.

*Mikuo walks by, and looks pretty sullen.*

**Mikuo**: Hey.

**Lily**: Woah, slow up there pal. You look like hell, what's going on?

**Mikuo**: I don't wanna talk about it...

**Lily**: Spill it or I'm spilling YOU.

**Mikuo**: *terrified* uh... O-ok... Well, Meiko and I broke up. I had to break it off with her, she's going to drink herself to pieces and I'm going to be left holding those pieces. I didn't want to be put in that position. Plus, and please don't think I'm a tool or anything, but I, uh, *quieter and directed at Lily* set my sights on someone else a little more sane I suppose.

**Teto**: *Jumps Mikuo with a bear hug* SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG!

**Mikuo**: *Crushed* Well, maybe not as sane as I first thought...

**Lily**: Well then!

**Teto**: *Still crushing Mikuo and squeeing like a mental patient*

**Mikuo**: That wasn't supposed to be out loud...

**Lily**: Hm... What should I do? *evil smirk*

**Mikuo**: please no...

**Teto**: *going on her 3rd minute of the crushing hug*

**lily**: *covers Teto's ears* So, Meiko was a lousy drunk. Get back in the game!

Plus I've heard a certain someone talk about you before...

**Mikuo**: I don't know, so soon? I guess it can't hurt...

**Lily**: *Uncovers Teto's ears*

**Mikuo**: W-would you like to go out some time?

**Teto**: Yeah!

**Lily**: See? That wasn't so hard!

**Mikuo**: I-

**Teto**: *squees*

**Mikuo**: *aside to lily* Ya know Lily, I probably should have waited until past the "break up" moratorium.

**Lily**: What's that?

**Mikuo**: Basically you wait a few days before dating someone else, its time to let the other person grieve.

**Lily**: Aw, bullshit. You take what you want when you can!

**Mikuo**: You are just painfully blunt aren't you?

**Lily**: Damn right!

**Teto**: Finally you ask me out, Teal-Head! I've been after you for months!

**Mikuo**: R-really?

**Teto**: Durr! How could you miss my death glares at Meiko?

**Mikuo**: Honestly I just thought you had to go to the bathroom really bad...

**Teto**:...You truly are an idiot.

**Lily**: Haha, pulling catch phrases!

**Mikuo**: That's your catchphrase?

**Teto**: Yep!

**Lily**: It's a long story, don't ask.

**Mikuo**: alright...

**Teto**: Well it's getting to be that time; we should probably get back to our rooms.

**Lily**: Yeah.

**Teto**: Goodnight Mikuo! *winks at him*

**Mikuo**: Goodnight!

*The two girls left, and Mikuo was just standing there dumbfounded. He had always liked Teto, sure, but he felt awful about asking out Teto so soon after leaving Meiko. All those movies he saw with asshole-guys doing the same thing, dumping one girl and moving on to the next.*

**Mikuo**: Gah, what a mess.

-Scene Change-

*The next day*

*Miku and Luka had called Neru, Meiko, Rin, Haku, Teto, and Zatsune to their room. For the last three hours, they had painstakingly drafted the rules to the first Vocaloid boyfriend competition. Tensions were running high, especially between Miku and Luka. The other girls could practically feel the scorn those two felt for each other during the time they were there.*

**Luka**: OK! So we agree on the terms?

The rest: *raises their hands in agreement*

**Miku**: So let's review. The competition will have three parts. The first part will be personality. The contestants will be judged on their two best acts of boyfriend-ness.

**Neru**: You couldn't think to call it anything better?

**Miku**: Shut up, I'm not very articulate.

**Teto**: I think it sounds cute!

**Zatsune**: You think EVERYTHING sounds cute! And why are you here? Didn't you start dating Mikuo like two days ago?

**Teto**: yes, but I can say with confidence he's a contender! *voice suddenly deepens into a quiet, demonic tone* He will crush all of your pathetic aspirations…

Everyone else: *scared to death*

**Rin**: Ok, that was terrifying. Even for me. HOWEVER. Miku, please continue.

**Miku**: Thank you Rin. The second part will consist of a swimsuit pageant. The boys will be judged in how hot they look in their suits.

**Haku**: Oh dear…

**Neru**: awkward.

**Luka**: The third and final part will be a singing contest. I have found three unwilling but easily intimidated students to judge this event.

**Neru**: well done.

**Zatsune**: I second that.

**Miku**: On that note, the competition will be held this Saturday after hours. Ladies, make sure the contestants are up to par!

*The other girls nodded in agreement. As the "meeting" adjourned, Miku was left alone in the room.*

**Miku**: This should be good... I can't wait to see the look on Luka's face when I finally smear her in this little competition…

**Luka**: Pops her head back into the room.* Ha, we'll see about that.

-End of Chapter 11-

And there you have it! New chapters are definately on the way, and i will perhaps elaborate more on character's backstories in later chapters (Who doesnt like a good explination as to WHY Neru can be such a bitch?) Also, I do take requests (within reason) for character pairings, so if you see a few unpaired individuals hit me up with a review or PM and i'll see what i can do. Thank you for sticking with me guys, i appreciate all your support! -Rocketman182

P.S. If anyone wants to do a collab story with me i am open to it, just sayin.


	12. Chapter 12: Friendly Competition Part 2

The competition has arrived! it took me forever to write, sorry about the delay! I tried to mix in a lot of humor to go with the slight mushiness that the girls (Luka and Miku) bring to the table. also, for all you Luka fans out there, sorry she's been so OOC lately, I am working to correct it! other than that, enjoy :D -Rocketman182

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids.

Ch.12

Friendly Competition (Part 2)

*Scene opens with Piko, Len, Akaito, Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo and a very pissed off looking Dell standing at the front of an empty classroom. It was much late in the day so it wasn't being used for anything else. In addition, there were 3 very scared looking students

**Miku**: Alright, welcome to the first official Vocaloid boyfriend competition!

**Dell**: Were still using that name?

**Miku**: Yes.

**Dell**: *grunts*

**Rin**: Screw you guys, I love it!

**Luka**: The first event is "personality". You will be judged on your two best, um, Miku, you want to help me out here?

**Miku**: Your two best boyfriend-y moments!

**Luka**:...right. These three students I have convinced to be our judges *points briefly at three young women cowering at a small makeshift judges panel*

**Miku**: On that note, let's get this show on the road!

**Neru**: Who's going first?

**Miku**: ME!

**Piko**: Typical Miku...

**Luka**: we should probably draw straws or something...

**Miku**: *glares at Luka*

**Luka**: Nevermind... go ahead.

**Judge 1**: Uh, K-Kaito Shion, p-please step forward. *she was noticeably shaken*

**Kaito**: Alright.

**Miku**: For my first one, Kaito took me out a week ago to the most romantic little picnic in the hills just south of Goldvoice... We watched the sun set between two mountains and gazed at the stars for hours... At then at the end of the night he gave me this necklace! *Pulls a beautiful turquoise necklace out of her pocket.*

**Zataune**: Damn girl, that's one sweet rock.

**Teto**: ...sparkles... *mesmerized and drooling*

**Gakupo**: *quietly to Kaito* please tell me you got some after that...

**Kaito**: *replies quietly* If Luka hadn't been in their room...

**Gakupo**: Aww, that sucks. So close too.

**Kaito**: Tell me about it...

**Luka**: that's... That's not that impressive! *Luka began to slip out of her normal, quiet demeanor again*

**Gakupo**: Relax, it's just a silly contest.

**Miku**: A silly contest! This is the battle to end all battles! The great-

**Neru**: *Hits Miku over the head with one of her leeks.*

**Miku**: What was that for!

**Neru**: Felt like it. *smirks*

**Luka**: Ok, Neru, You're up next.

**Neru**: Whatever... So a few days ago Len took me up to the top of the clock tower over there and we watched the sunset. It was... probably the most beautiful and serene moment of my life...

**Everyone including Len**: *Jaw-droppingly shocked at Neru's mushy show of sentimentality*

**Neru**: What! I have a soul ya know!

**Miku**: You... do? Holy crap!

**Neru**: *Picks up the leek*

**Miku**: *shuts up immediately*

**Rin**: *laughs her ass off*

**Len**: ...

**Neru**: Someone else's turn. Now.

**Luka**: um, Teto, you want to go?

**Teto**: Sure! Yesterday Mikuo and I went on our first date! We went to the park and had a wonderful lunch together!

**Zatsune**: That it?

**Teto**: I- um...

**Luka**: Oh leave her alone.

**Zatsune**: Whatever.

**Rin**: *Screaming* My turn! *calms down a bit* A week ago Piko took me to my favorite restaurant. He knew exactly what I wanted and had the table specially made! After dinner we went for a walk by the river and he gave me a new bow! *she pointed at the big white bow bouncing around on top of her head.*

**Mikuo**: Nicely done.

**Piko**: Why thank you!

**Rin**: *To Piko quietly* We got this.

**Piko**: Hell yeah!

**Luka**: My turn. Gakupo and I recently went out to see the waterfall down by that small river south of the town. Apparently he had been there hours before, because there was a small picnic set up right next to the falls! About half an hour into the picnic he pulls a guitar out of nowhere and starts singing! And he continued untill a wolf decided we were poor company an hour later...

**Miku**: *scowling*

**Luka**: *shoots Miku a victorious look*

**Neru**: That's... damn girl. Gakupo, you slick bastard.

**Mikuo**: impressive.

**Rin**: Fuck…

**Gakupo**: Nah. Well, yeah, I guess... *Big smirk*

**Zatsune**: Alright you sappy bastards. My turn!

**Akaito**: Let 'em hear it babe.

**Zatsune**: Ok, So about 5 months ago Akaito and I had really gotten interested voodoo-

**Mikuo**: Oh God...

**Zatsune**: Hey, I'm talking.

**Mikuo**: Sorry...

**Zatsune**: Anyways. Akaito and I had been looking into Voodoo for a little while and he found this neat love ritual. So he sped off to America to get the necessary items.

**Kaito**: So THAT'S why you went there! You told mom and dad you went to see Niagara Falls!

**Akaito**: Yeah... You know how hard it is to get a live chicken onto a direct flight from Los Angeles to Tokyo? Pain in the ass!

**Luka**: W-why did you need a live chicken? *she sounded horrified*

**Rin**: I don't think you should've asked that...

**Zatsune**: Well you can't sacrifice a dead one! Everyone knows that!

**Luka**: *shocked and appalled*

**Neru**: Wow... what the...

**Kaito**: Bro, you are one sick fuck.

**Akaito**: At that time, yeah, I kinda was. *smiles and laughs a little.*

**Dell**: Alright, pipe down. Zatsune, you're done. Haku, you're up. Nothing too sappy, alright?

**Haku**: Aw... I was looking forward to-

**Dell**: Ugh, fine, but only because I love you.

**Everyone else**: awwww!

**Dell**: *Sweatdrop*

**Haku**: *Smiles brightly* ok! So, let me think... Well, when we first met i was lying in an alley behind a bar I frequented at the time, drunk off my ass. I remember crying, and then Dell showed up out of nowhere and picked me up. I'll never forget the moment I first looked into his eyes... I fell in love right there. He carried me back to his apartment and cleaned me up-

*At that point Teto couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her chair, tears pouring down her face*

**Teto**: T-THAT *sniffle* W-WAS SO ROMANTIC! SO *sniffle* BEAUTIFUL! *continues wailing, mumbling incoherent nonsense while Neru and Luka try to calm her down. Imagine a chibi-Teto bawling her eyes out.*

**Miku**: Kaito. Step it up.

**Luka**: Gakupo, You too.

**Kaito and Gakupo**: *sweatdrop*

**Neru**: Hey where's Le-

**Len**: *asleep against the wall*

**Neru**: THAT SON OF A B- wait, wouldn't I have done the exact same thing?

**Miku**: Sooner, but yes.

**Neru**: *Screaming at Len* WAKE UP!

**Len**: AAAHHHH! *falls over*

**Judges**: If everyone's done... We should move on.

**Luka**: Right. Round 2! Swimsuit!

**The boys**: Do we have to?

**The girls**: YES!

*The boys each take turns changing in the nearest bathroom and walk back into the room.*

**The Girls**: *multiple nosebleeds*

**Gakupo**: I'll take that as a compliment?

**Dell**: This is so fucking stupid.

**Miku**: You're so stupid! *gives him a puffy angry face*

**Dell**: Wow...

**Luka**: Knock it off you two.

**Judge 3**: Ok, this is going to work by us randomly picking a name out of this jar. That person will walk up here, be examined, and walk back. All three parts are judged. *looks up at Luka* D-did I do that alright?

**Luka**: Yes, so therefore you may keep your arms attached.

**Judge 3**: *quietly* yesssss!

**Judge 2**: Ok, first up is Kaito.

**Kaito**: Um, Ok...

**Miku**: Work it, bitch!

**Kaito**: Shoot me now...

*He strides up to the judge's table. The three look him over, have him spin around a few times, take a few notes, then have him walk back.*

**Judge 1**: Next up we have Len.

*Len walks up to the judging table and is processed the same way, then sent back. This continues with the rest of the boys until everyone had gone.*

**Judge 2**: alright, this concludes contest 2! Onto our third and final contest, the singing competition. We need to head down to the studio for this one.

**Judge 1**: None of us have ever heard you sing, so remember that!

*The group heads down to the recording studio*

**Judge 3**: In this competition, each of you will perform 1 song of your choosing as I am sure you already know, seeing as you have all prepared a song. The one who sings their selection the best will be declared winner. First up is... Gakupo. What will you be singing for us?

**Gakupo**: Endless nightmare.

**Judge 1**: An original?

**Gakupo**: Yeah.

*He steps into the recording booth, activates his VOCALOID interface, and cues the instrumentals. He sings his song well and leaves the booth.*

**Judge 1**: Next up is Len. Song?

**Len**: Grey. It's an original.

**Neru**: He sung this one for me the other day. *bright smile*

**Teto**: Any good?

**Neru**: It's excellent.

**Miku**: *Evil smile* Your confidence will be your undoing my little blonde friend...

**Neru**: Has anyone ever told you you're a freak?

**Miku**: Recently, actually!

**Neru**: *sigh*

*Len steps into the recording room, cues the music, and sings.*

**Judge 1**: Damn, he's hot!

**Neru**: Back off sister, he's mine.

**Judge 1**: sorry... can I be a fan?

**Neru**: N- well, I guess.

**Judge 1**: *squee*

*Len finishes his song and steps out of the recording room.*

**Judge 1**: next up we have... Dell.

**Dell**: I'm singing a song called Despair. *steps into the recording room* Haku, If you would?

*The heavy metal song came on and Dell, in a rare show of effort, gave it everything he had. By the end of the song all three judges were headbanging.*

**Teto**: That man can rock out!

**Haku**: *Giggles*

**Dell**: *walks out of the room with a grin on his face.* Man I love that song...

*The other boys take their turns in the studio*

**Judge 3**: Alright, that concludes our competition! We will deliberate for a little while and let you know who wins!

*1 hour later*

*The three judges come back unto the room*

**Judges**: we've decided the winner!

**Miku**: *quietly to Luka* Ha, I've already prepared my victory speech.

Luka: Well that's quite a shame, seeing as you won't be needing it. As for mine, however...

**Neru**: Hey morons, pay attention?

**Miku** & Luka: S-sorry...

**Judges**: Well, We have taken into consideration all three competitions, and based on the results we are pleased to announce that the winner is...

*Epic dramatic pause, every one of the girl's are wearing a face of grim determination. The boys for the most part had expressions of total embarrassment, except Kaito and Gakupo who were staring each other down at this point, because they knew the loser would probably be "sleeping on the couch tonight" in a figure of speech. That and a little bit of Miku and Luka's competitive spirit had rubbed off on them.*

**Judges**: ...And the winner is Mr. Dell Honne!

**Everyone except Haku and Dell**: WHAT!

**Haku**: *Jumps into the air* FUCK YEAH! SUCK IT! ISN'T THAT RIGHT DELL? *looks over at Dell*

**Dell**:*Snoring standing in a corner*

**Haku**: ...

**Dell**: *Wakes up* Whussup? Who won?

**Miku**: You, asshole!

**Dell**: Really? Huh, cool. *proceeds to go back to sleep, but is grabbed by an exuberant Haku*

**Haku**: I present your champion!

**Luka**: This is humiliating...

**Miku**: Damn it all...

**Dell**: *To Haku* I've never seen you this...uh, vibrant?

**Haku**: *Oozing newfound confidence*

*At that point Ayatoba bursts through the door to the studio*

**Ayatoba**: There you all are! Good news everyone! I got you another concert! A BIG ONE! Um, what's going on in here? Luka, you look like you're ready to maul someone...

**Luka**: I am.

**Miku**: Me too.

**Haku**: Jealousy hurts, ladies.

**Luka & Miku**: Fuck you.

**Dell**: Ah, this is frickin' hilarious! *Laughing his ass off*

**Ayatoba**: Ok, ignoring all of that... you'll all need set lists. And I have a surprise for you all! *Pulls out a pamphlet with information on some of the most well known fashion designers in the world.* You will all be getting your own line of performance costumes!

**Teto**: YEAH! You took my suggestion!

**Ayatoba**: That I did. Now, the concert is in late November-

**Neru**: That's next month! How the hell are we-?

**Ayatoba**: Already thought of that, don't worry.

*After the discussion with Ayatoba, the Vocaloids went back to their dorms to begin writing new material and preparing different costumes, because Halloween was only a few days away. And if nothing else, a certain Pair of blonde twins had a special, and rather twisted place in their heart for this special holiday.*

**-End Chapter 12-**

And the glorious end of another chapter**! **bwahaha! anyways, thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews, you guys keep me going. on that note, responding-to-reviewer time! Im also looking to pair up Gumi with someone and Lily with someone (trying to avoid Yuri/Yaoi unless absolutely necessary). Also i will be updating soon with my Halloween special chapter *Chapter 13: Trick and Treat* One can only imagine what Len and Rin will be up to... -Rocketman182

**_MikaFika_- I aim to please ;) and dont worry, your english is fine. Heck, I'm trying to learn Japanese right now so i feel your pain.  
><strong>

**_Nami Uchiha 1313_- Thank you! i do try my best! **

**_The Parody Writer_- Yes! another LenxNeru fan! honestly it doesn't get as much attention as "twincest" but it should! Honestly at this point i'm trying to avoid (for now) Kiyoteru, Yukki and Gachapoid as well as most UTAU's and V3's. However, I try to be as accomodating as possible for my readers so if you have any other sugesstions i'd be more than happy to hear! :D thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Trick and Treat Part 1

Hello everyone! back again with a new chapter! This is the first part of my Halloween special! I tried to make this as amusing as possible, so i hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids.

Ch. 13

Trick and Treat Part 1

*Three days later*

*The Vocaloids were well on their way to designing their costumes. However, The Kagamines had been working on another project as well. The twins were in their room, musing over their creation.*

**Rin**: This... is messed up.

**Len**: It's a masterpiece!

**Rin**: I'm not arguing that, but its just so... Creepy.

**Len**: 'Tis the season.

**Rin**: Do you really think she'd agree to this?

**Len**: It was your idea in the first place to do the video!

**Rin**: true.

**Len**: Well we can deal with that later. We should probably get the plot line straight.

**Rin**: Right. So, A girl outgrows her old dolls, they get mad, come to life, trick her into coming to them, and then murder her?

**Len**: Sounds right. But I guarantee people will misinterpret plenty.

**Rin**: I can't watch Thriller without laughing my ass off. I never got it.

**Len**: Same principle.

**Rin**: Oh! I had some ideas for our official costumes. Check em out! *Holds up two very well drawn pictures of yellow and white-themed costumes.*

**Len**: These are great! There's something missing though... I can't place it...

*someone knocks on the door to the room they're in*

**Rin**: Come in!

*Miku, Luka, and Neru walk into the room*

**Len**: Hey everybody. *Neru sits on his lap* And a special hello to you...

**Neru**: *Gives him a quick peck* We came to ask you two if you wanted in on a design we're collectively working on. Ayatoba told me about an hour ago that our wireless Interfaces will be getting upgraded to touch screens!

**Rin**: OH HELL YEAH!

**Luka**: We were thinking of doing this *holds up a small drawing of what appears to be a detached sleeve-like arm warmer. On it was a high tech looking touch screen built right into the fabric.*

**Miku**: Whaddya think?

**Len**: I love it! How would they stay up?

**Luka**: Basic elastic and they'll be strapped to our arms inside the actual sleeve too.

**Rin**: Well Len? What do you say?

**Len**: Definitely! We're in!

**Miku**: Excellent! Alright, we should probably get going, we still have to-

**Len**: Wait, Miku, just a sec, I wanna ask you something!

**Miku**: Uh, ok?

*the others go off without her, telling her to make it quick*

**Rin**: Ok, so we've written this song called Trick and Treat, and we went ahead and got Atatoba to set up a video shoot tomorrow to make a video for it. Would you want to do it?

**Miku**: Uh, YEAH! I love the big screen! Lights, camera, action!

**Len**: Awesome! Just show up at the recording studio after classes.

**Miku**: Ok! I gotta go guys, see ya! *Leaves*.

**Len**: Don't you think we should have told her that she gets murdered by possessed dolls?

**Rin**: Details, brother, minor details.

-Scene change-

*Inside Ayatoba's laboratory the previous day*

*a number of scientists are huddled around two small cages. ayatoba walks into the lab and the scientists immediately all have guilty looks on their faces.*

**Ayatoba**: Hello everyone! I'm ba-?

*The scientist who had been running the lab in the absence of Ayatoba spoke for the group.*

**Scientist**: Um, hello sir...

**Ayatoba**: *angry look* What on earth is going on in here? And what smells like rotten octopus and onions?

**Scientist**: Well, remember how we developed the ability to clone recently?

**Ayatoba**: It never worked properly.

**Scientist**: Yeah, you're right. We thought we had, um, fixed the problem. We used the only raw DNA we had in the lab-

**Ayatoba**: Oh God, you didn't, did you?

**Scientist**: Well... *Motions for the two small cages to be brought over. As soon as one of them is picked up, a loud screech was heard.*

**Ayatoba**: What the-!

**Scientist**: Just flick it or something!

**Ayatoba**: Flick what! Im so confused!

*Two other scientists bring over the cages. Inside one was a strange looking pink octopus-like thing, and in the other was a very small, slightly deformed Hatsune Miku.*

**Ayatoba**: Good lord...

**Scientist**: Sorry?

**Ayatoba**: Wow... this is weird. I can understand the Little Miku thing looking like that, but that octopus looks like that Megurine girl, what the hell did you do?

**Scientist**: It was her sample we used for it. We think the sample was contaminated.

**Ayatoba**: Well... we can't keep them. However, I think I might have an idea on how to get rid of them.

*The two creatures are packed up and shipped to Goldvoice academy.

-Scene Change-

*Jump to the present*

*Luka and Miku had had a long day. Their costume designs had taken up most of their free periods, with all of the measurements being taken and such. The pair came back their dorm room expecting a nice hot shower and a relaxing evening. However, that was not to be the case. Luka was the first to notice the two boxes, one on each of their beds. There was a note attached to each box. It read, simply, "Enjoy!"*

**Luka**: Oh! I wonder what it could be! Does it say who it's from?

**Miku**: The return address is Ayatoba's lab, so it must be from him.

*She goes to open the box, but before she could break the seal, something inside the box rattles a bit. With a look of confusion, Miku continued to open the box. She broke the seal and slowly crouched down to see what was inside. She narrowed her bright, teal eyes while lifting the lid only slightly, and was confused when she saw a pair of white eyes staring back at her.*

**Miku**: What the...

*Suddenly the creature threw open the top of the box and launched itself at Miku's face*

**Luka**: Woah!

**Miku**: *Screaming* AAAAAHHH! GET IT OFF! *Runs headlong into a wall, gets up after falling down and continues running around the room, screaming and breaking things. All the while the miniature deformed Miku thing is clinging on tight repeating something that sounds like "(italicize) negi" over and over. Luka tried to help get it off but unfortunately she couldn't stop laughing long enough to get close enough to the teal haired girl. At that point Gumi mist have enough of the noise.*

**Gumi**: *Kicks open the door* WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE NOI-

*The little Miku thing turned its head and saw Gumi's green hair. Thinking she was a giant leek, she leapt from Miku's face toward Gumi.*

**Miku-thing**: NEGI!

**Gumi**: What the fu-?

*Lands on Gumi's head and begins chewing her hair*

**Gumi**: AAAHHHH! WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS THING! *Throws it across the room. The mini miku thing hits the wall with a dull thud and slowly slides down the wall.*

**Miku**: *Picks up the little bastard that had caused all the trouble* It... Kind of looks like an F'ed up me, doesn't it? *all the while she's holding it up by a pigtail while it squirms around*

**Luka**: There's a note in the box... It says it's name is Hatchune Miku, it has a leek problem, and it was sort of cloned from you.

**Miku**: Um... What?

**Gumi**: *Traumatized, curled up and shaking in a corner*

**Miku**: Get me that cage from your old parakeet.

**Luka**: *Grabs the old wire framed cage and sets in on the table*

**Miku**: *Drops Hatchune Miku into the cage* That should hold this little demon!

**Luka**: There's still my package...

**Gumi**: DESTROY IT!

**Luka**: Better idea. I'll cover the top of the box so the little bastard can't leap out...

*Luka grabs a frying pan and places it over the top of the box and slowly opens it. Luka peeked inside the box and was met with a similar pair of eyes that Miku had met with. However this time the thing in the box did not attack, it just blinked a few times. Luka opened the box all the way and saw a small pink blob with a face that resembled Luka's own. She picked up the blob and was shocked to see tentacles.*

**Luka**: It's... An octopus! A Tako-Luka?

**Tako Luka**: Hello!

**Luka**: You can talk!

**Tako**: Tuna?

**Luka**: Um... You want tuna or...

**Tako Luka**: Tuna!

**Luka**: *sigh* alright I'll get you some tuna.

**Tako Luka**: Tuna! *Climbs up Luka's arm and sits on top of her head.*

**Miku**: Awww... That's adorable!

**Luka**: *Annoyed* Don't you have a video shoot to get to?

**Miku**: Oh crap! *Grabs her bag* See ya! *Leaves*

**Luka**: I don't know about that girl...

**Tako Luka**: *nods* Tuna.

-Scene change-

*At the recording studio about 30 minutes after Miku left*

*Miku is busy reading the script and sipping the coffee Ayatoba had set out for them*

**Miku**: *Finishes reading the script and lyrics* You are some of the most fucked up people I think I have ever met.

**Len**: Oh, you know it's catchy.

**Miku**: I haven't even heard the instrumentals!

**Rin**: Oops... *Turns on the instrumentals*

*The three listen. Rin and Len eventually begin singing along*

**Miku**: Ok, I'll give you catchy. But seriously, this is terrifying!

**Rin**: It's almost Halloween smart one! This'll be airing at the Goldvoice Academy Halloween Dance! What better than to have a Halloween themed horror song?

**Miku**: I suppose... Well I guess I'll go along with it.

**Len**: Awesome! Rin, let's go get our costumes on. Be right back!*Gives Rin a smirk and they both decide to put their little "plan" into action".

**Miku**: Alright...

*Miku sits reading the script over again when the lights flicker out.*

**Miku**: Aw, hell. Hey guys! Power's out! Get your butts out here!

*A light demonic giggle echoes through the room*

**Miku**: Um... Len? Rin? Hello?

*Suddenly a small light flickers on, then off again. It does this randomly for a few seconds. A face appeared in the light for a brief moment, a stitched face with a wide, wicked grin, then flashed off again.

**Miku**: Len! Rin! Not Funny!

*Another light flickers on and off, and then another face appeared, similar to the one before it with the wicked grin. This one vanished as fast as the first had.*

**Strange** **voice**: Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes... Come, come, now isn't it fun?

**Miku**: *shaking with fear* Ok I'm officially freaked the fuck out.

*Right then a light turns on inches from Miku's face. It just hangs there for a moment. The two faces appear, all stitched up and looking like possessed rag dolls.*

**Strange** **voices**: Come play with us...

**Miku**: *Paralyzed with fear, eyes glass over, falls to the ground*

*the lights flicker back on and Rin and Len took off their masks.*

**Len**: Ha! We sooo freakin got you-

**Miku**: *Eyes are glassy, curled up in the fetal position and whimpering*

**Rin**: Uh oh... I think we might have overdone it.

**Len**: Still though, you gotta admit that was good. I didn't think those extra lights would work that good!

**Rin**: shouldn't we make sure she's, ya know, alive?

**Len**: Right. *waves a hand in front of her face* Miku, hey, wake up!

**Miku**: *Blank glassy stare*

**Rin**: I've got an idea... *Runs to a small cooler they brought. Inside was a bag of leeks they hoped would convince Miku to continue shooting when the going got tough. She took a leek and waved it in front of Miku's face. Miku blinked once and the color returned to her eyes. She slowly reached up and took the leek. She bit into it and began to regain some of her motor functions. Within 5 minutes she was back to normal.*

**Rin**: Sorry about that, I didn't think-

**Miku**: *Grabs her by the shirt* Never. Again.

**Len**: ok, Miku, just put her down now... come on... nice and slow...

**Miku**: *Not listening to Len's pleas* Never. Again.

**Rin**: IM SORRY! PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE!

**Miku**: *Considers this* Alright, I'll let you live… this time. Now, let's shoot the video and get some rest. The camera guys should be here any time now.

*Knock on the door of the recording studio*

**Len**: That must be them, alright, set up the green screen. *presses a button on the wall and a green sheet descended from the rafters*

**Camera man**: We're short on time, so lets get this started. You guys know it's a semi stop-motion video right?

**Len**: Yep!

*After 4 takes, and a shocking amount of screams from Miku, the music video was finished.*

**Camera** **man**: Ok, I'll have the vocals and music track synched up by the rest of the crew *two tech guys working on a camera wave* and have it back to you asap. Alright, we're out of here, goodnight!

**Miku**, **Rin**, **Len**: Goodnight!

*The camera crew leaves*

**Miku**: You guys are terrifying... That video is going to be disturbing at best.

**Len**: Hopefully! Hey Miku, are you alright?

**Miku**: W-what? Y-yeah I'm f-fine...

**Rin**: OH MY GOD, she pissed herself!

**Miku**: Shut up! I did not!

**Rin**: Yes you did!

**Miku**: No!... Maybe...

**Len**: *Bursts out laughing*

**Miku**: I hate you guys...

-End chapter 13-

I tried to give the Kagamines a touch of their signature creepiness this time around, i hope i did well! If anyone has any suggestions on how the next chapter should go, leave a review! i'll be sure to take your opinions into account.

Respond-to-Reviewer time!

**Nami Uchiha 1313- Thanks! i'm glad you approve! gotta love painful irony :D**

**MonochromeButterfly- Ha! i love that song too! it creeped me out thoroughly the first time i saw the PV it but it definitely grew on me. And thank you for your worship but i am no god, just a fan of of the 'loids with a writing talent and some acceptable ideas :3 i hope i helped you enjoy your indulgence in chibi-fever!**

**VocaloidKagamine3- I'm glad you enjoyed it! i had a LOT of fun writing that part, i even laughed a little when i wrote that :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Trick and Treat Part 2

Back with part 2 of my Halloween special! I'm sorry it's a day late, my computer was being stupid, _Gomen-nasai!_. This chapter is a bit shorter compared to most of my other ones unfortunately. regardless, i worked hard on it :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids

Chapter 14

Trick and Treat Part 2

*Early afternoon on a Saturday, the day of Halloween. The Vocaloids were gathered together in Ayatoba's office. Ayatoba was also present, and next to him were 20-some mid-size cardboard boxes.*

**Ayatoba**: Ok everyone, I have good news! Your new costumes have arrived!

**Teto**: YESSSS! LEMME SEE!

**Neru**: Calm down moron, he hasn't even finished speaking.

**Ayatoba**: Thank you Neru. As I was saying, your new costumes have arrived. Also, the new touch screen VOCALOID interfaces have arrived. In addition to being much cooler, they're faster and have loads more features.

**Ted**: Like what? I've to put some heavy distortion into a song or two, can it handle that?

**Ayatoba**: Absolutely.

**Ted**: Excellent!

**Nero**: Can we see our costumes now?

**Gumo**: Patience, alright? Geez...

**Ayatoba**: No, he's right. I've dithered long enough. Each box has a name on it. Find yours and your costumes will be in there.

*Each Vocaloid retrieved their box opened it*

**Rin**: Sweet...

**Gakupo**: Aw, yes! They made it perfectly!

**Luka**: I couldn't have asked for better, the colors are magnificent!

**Miku**: The PERFECT shade of teal! Hey, what are these? New hair ties?

**Ayatoba**: Yes, but not quite. You and Neru have experimental "levitating" hair ties. There should be an adjustable metal band with the ties?

*Miku and Neru check their packages and find the ties*

**Miku**: what are we supposed to do with these?

**Neru**: They're the actual hair ties, bright one.

**Miku**: So mean...

**Neru**: Shut up, you don't know what I've been through...

**Kaito**: Ok, let's keep it peaceful here people. Miku, stop egging her on. Neru, spill your guts later.

**Miku** **&** **Neru:** *flips him off*

**Ayatoba**: Anyways... Those are the actual hair ties. They change color depending on what they touch so they'll be practically invisible. Now, the levitating ties work by magnets so they float freely. Try them out!

*Miku and Neru re-tie their incredibly long hair with the new ties and add the magnetic rings. Miku's were squares with a red pinstripe around the outside and Neru's was a blue ring.*

**Miku**: These look great!

**Neru**: I agree, it compliments my colors perfectly.

**Ayatoba**: I'm glad you all like your costumes so much, because you will all be wearing them tonight to the dance!

**Everyone else**: WHAT!

**Lily**: Bullcrap! I had this totally hot neko-style costume I was gonna wear!

**Male** **Vocaloids**: *major nosebleeds*

**Ayatoba**: Oh for the love of... Iroha, would you please pass out some tissues?

**Luka**: You guys are pathetic sometimes...

**Miku**: Wait a minute, Iroha? Where the hell have you been! I haven't seen you in months!

**Len**: *Pinching his nose* She's been doing some work with the Hello Kitty label, didn't we tell you?

**Miku**: No!

**Iroha**: Well, I'm back now!

**Miki**: Yay!

**Iroha**: and Lily, if anyone's wearing a neko-theme costume, its gonna be yours truly. *points to herself*

**Gakupo**: come on, no need for a flame war people...

**Neru**: Must...not...troll them... Must resist...

**Len**: *Walks over to Neru* you can do this!

**Miku**: Is it really that hard for her NOT to be a complete bitch?

**Gumo**: That was... rather blunt.

**Luki**: *Walks into the room with a bag over his shoulder* Hey everyone, I'm back!

**Luka**: Brother! *runs up and hugs him*

**Lily**: Where have you been?

**Luki**: I was in America visiting a friend of mine.

**Lily**: W-well, I'm glad you're back safe.

**Luki**: *Sits down next to Lily. He whispers in her ear.* Should we tell them?

**Lily**: *Whispers back* Nah, I wanna keep it under wraps for now. That ok with you?

**Luki**: Sure, just be careful, I think my sister's on to us. *Suddenly feels a presence over his shoulder*

**Luka**: Oh, I've known.

**Luki**: What the-?

**Luka**: Relax, it's safe with me.

**Lily**: Thanks Luka.

**Ayatoba**: Ahem, Lily, Luka, if you're done chatting would you please pay attention? You can catch up with Luki later, right now were in the middle of something.

**Lily & Luka**: Sorry...

**Haku**: D-do we really have to wear these to the dance? Mine's a little... revealing.

**Ayatoba**: Everyone wears their costumes. No exceptions. Well, maybe for Lily.

**Lily**: Hehehe... I think I may have gone overboard with the whole "sexy" thing.

**Ayatoba**: You think? We said to keep it tasteful!

Lily: Well it's not like I'm a whore or anything! I just appreciate my body!

Don't hate!

**Ayatoba**: *To himself* God bear me the strength to deal with these people...

*looks up from the ground* Len, Rin, bring along the costumes you wore for the Trick and treat video. You will be performing like we discussed, but i think it would be better if you did in those.

**Rin**: They weren't very comfortable...

**Ayatoba**: fine, don't.

**Len**: That was easy...

**Ayatoba**: I honestly don't need the fight today. I'm not in the best of moods. No sleep.

**Miku**: Oh, YOU had no sleep! I haven't had any in days! Remember that little demon you sent me? She always wakes up at midnight demanding my leeks! I swear, it's "negi" this, and "negi" that.

**Luka**: Well, I love Tako Luka. She's so adorable!

**Miku**: BECAUSE SHE'S QUIET!

**Luka**: True.

**Miku**: Hatchune is kind of cute though... I shouldn't be so hard on her...

**Ayatoba**: Well I'm glad you like them. Now if we could continue? Take 20 minutes and go change into these and come back. Let's see how they look!

*20 minutes later*

*a bunch of nervous looking Vocaloids lined up side by side in the front of the room.*

**Ayatoba**: You all look wonderful!

**Dell**: Yeah, I guess it's alright...

**Teto**: I love these arm thingies!

**Miku**: I love them too!

**Neru**: Aw, cool! They got the cuts in the back perfect!

**Rin**: Hey Len, how's the bow look?

**Len**: Looks great!

**Ayatoba**: Alright, everyone. Go back to your rooms and prepare for tonight.

**Meiko**: Do we have to go to this thing?

**Zatsune**: For the love of... YES, moron!

**Meiko**: You don't have to be a bitch about it!

**Miku**: Maybe it was a bad idea to put them as roommates...

**Akaito**: You think?

*the Vocaloids all return to their rooms. Miku and Luka return to their room as well, but Luka left soon after they got back to meet with Gakupo, leaving Miku alone.*

**Miku**: I suppose a little peace and quiet couldn't hu-

**Hatchune**: *wakes up* NEGIIIII!

**Miku**: Oh, shut up.

**Hatchune**: *sits in her cage and pouts*

**Miku**: *to herself* We've all come so far... *falls asleep*

*Two hours later*

*Miku was sound asleep on the couch, still in her costume. It was surprisingly comfortable, as it wasn't constricting at all. There was a loud knocking at her door, and Gumi barged in.*

**Gumi**: Miku! The dance is in an hour, i thought we were supposed to meet up outside the dorms 15 minutes ago to go get a latte'!

**Miku**: *groggy, half awake* Wha... Oh! What time is it?

**Gumi**: Time for you to wake your lazy ass up! We're performing too ya know!

**Miku**: Alright, alright, jeez... Wait what!

**Gumi**: I thought I told you? Ayatoba wants us to do matryoshka tonight.

**Miku**: I wasn't told! Well come on, lets go.

*After a pleasant but brief latte' stop, Gumi and Miku head to the dance.*

-Scene change-

*At the Goldvoice Academy Grand Hall*

**Miku**: This place is huge!

**Rin**: Mhmm! I can't wait to hit the dance floor!

**Luka**: Remember, you and Len are on in about 15!

**Rin**: Whatever, we'll handle it!

*The fifteen minutes passed quickly, and before they knew it The two were

onstage. the dean walked onstage with them and addressed the school*

**Dean**: Welcome everyone to the annual Goldvoice Academy School Dance! It's good to see such a wonderful turnout for tonight's festivities. Tonight we have a special performance by some of our vocal students. Mr. Len Kagamine and Ms. Rin Kagamine will be performing their new piece, and Ms. Miku Hatsune and Ms. Megpoid Gumi will be performing the now very popular "Matryoshka"!

*back on the main floor, Miku and Gumi looked at one another confused.*

**Miku**: It's really that popular?

**Gumi**: Apparently... I guess it's more of a compliment than anything.

*back on stage*

**Len**: *quietly to Rin* Top billing, suck on that!*

**Rin**: *Glares at him*

**Dean**: And now, for our first performance, we give you Trick and Treat!

**Len**: *To the crowd* This one goes out to my girl Neru Akita!

**Rin**: And my boy Piko Utatane!

**Piko & Neru**: *In the sea of costumed students, blushing madly*

*The lights in the Grand Hall dimmed, and the stage lights had gone completely dark. A screen on stage flickered to life and the beginning of the music video for the song began. The music kicked in and spotlights were shown onto the Kagamines. Len began with his part, followed up flawlessly by Rin. Individually, they were both excellent singers, but together they were flawless. Back on the main floor, Luka and Gakupo were watching the performance.*

**Luka**: Those two, I swear they're more like mirror images than twins. *laugh*

**Gakupo**: *laughs too* Hey, look at Neru over there; she's in total fan-girl mode.

*Luka looks over at Neru, and she was indeed in fan-girl mode. She was practically drooling over her boyfriend.*

**Gakupo**: Those two are going to be together for a long time.

**Luka**: Agreed.

*Back on stage, the video had gotten to the slightly more terrifying part, and Miku had to turn away. She wasn't too keen on seeing herself murdered by a pair of psychopathic dolls.*

**Gumi**: Miku? You alright?

**Miku**: Yep, all good. Just don't wanna watch myself get stabbed.

**Gumi**: Fair enough. Hey, we're on right after them! Come on! *grabs Miku's arm and half-drags her over to the side of the stage.*

*Trick and Treat ends with the lights dimming to black. Rin and Len ran off stage*

**Miku**: We're on now, right?

**Gumi**: Yep! Let's go!

*The two girls got up on stage and were greeted by applause. They took their positions on either side of the stage and cued the music. While the song's lyrics made no real sense, the crowd seemed to just love it. The set ended and the two girls on stage took a bow and hurried off stage.*

**Gumi**: We nailed it!

**Miku**: Hell yeah we did! They love us!

*Ayatoba walks over to them through the crowd*

**Ayatoba**: Excellent job ladies! Where are the twins?

**Gumi**: I'm not sure; I think I saw them in the back.

**Ayatoba**: Thanks, I wanted to congratulate them as well on their performance. Again, excellent job you two. I think it might be time to put that album out.

**Miku**: Wooo!

**Gumi**: Fame and fortune, here we come!

**Ayatoba**: I was hoping you'd react that way…

*As Miku and Gumi reveled in their new found hopes and dreams of stardom, a man in a dark business suit walks through the crowd up to them.*

**Man**: Hello, I am a representative from a major record label operating here in Japan. My corporation is willing to offer your group, the "Vocaloids" as I am told you are called, a chance at sponsorship. You have a concert in late November, correct?

**Miku**: Yes, we do.

**Man**: Excellent, we will determine your readiness after that concert. No pressure of course.

**Gumi**: Right…

**Man**: Well, I am off. Goodbye ladies, I trust you will tell the others?

**Miku** & Gumi: No problem sir!

**Man**: *walks away without another word*

**Ayatoba**: It seems your dreams are coming true, doesn't it?

**Miku**: Sure does!

*All three of them knew that while things were looking bright, it was still a long road until they all hit it big. It was going to be a VERY busy month.*

-End chapter 14-

Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me for so long now! _Arigato! _Just so everyone knows, I've posted a One-shot story called Newcomers that i'm sure you'll all enjoy! it's not too long and I'm sure you'll have a good laugh :D_  
><em>

.

.

.

Now for my favorite time of the day, respond-to-reviewer time!

_**MonochromeButterfly**_- Thanks! i tried to make their appearances in the story flow with the general theme, especially since i've debated for so long about whether or not to add them in. As for the Kagamine's, i haven't given those two demons enough "screen time" for them to really start raising some hell. Look forward to some serious mayhem in future chapters :)

_**VocaloidKagamine3**_- I honestly love that PV, it's now become my new Halloween tradition to watch creepy Vocaloid songs xD. but thank you, i really worked hard on chapter 13!

_**Nami Uchiha 1313**_- Thank you! And don't worry, i locked my old action figures up a loooooong time ago. Wait... oh crap.

_**The Parody Writer**_- Don't sweat it :) Gotta love that song.

_**Rigoudon3-**_ Thanks! I'll be sure to keep up the good work.


	15. Chapter 15: Aftershock

Sorry for the long delay! I've had a bout of writers block (and taking care of sick people), so i haven't been working on this as frequently as i had hoped. anyways, here's another fun chapter for ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. Still.

Ch 15

Aftershock

*Early the next morning*

*The Vocaloids were scattered around the campus. Some were hung-over, some were lost, and others were just thinking. After the dance, Miku and Gumi had gathered the others and informed them of the potential record deal.*

*Flashback to last night*

*Miku and Gumi had gathered all the Vocaloids after the dance and brought them to the recording studio. It was the only place guaranteed to be empty at this time of night. They were gathered in that room with Miku and Gumi facing everyone in the front.*

**Miku**: Ok everyone! Gumi and I have some excellent news!

**Gumi**: If we nail the concert next month, we're all getting a record deal!

*There were cheers and hoorays throughout. Everyone except Dell of course, mainly because he couldn't give a shit.*

**Miku**: Remember, we have to really do this concert well. So let's get some new material!

**Luka**: I have some new stuff, but i don't think anyone else does though.

**Gumi**: Ha! I have a new song! Suck it!

**Luka**: Riiiiiight...

**Miku**: I've got 2 new ones.

**Teto**: I have a new one too!

**Lily**: Me too.

**Luka**: I didn't mean any offense by it...

**Haku**: A-are we restricted to any particular genre? L-like, do we have to do pop or what?

**Miku**: He didn't say anything about genre, so i assume we can do whatever we want.

**Gakupo**: This should be an excellent chance for us to get noticed, but remember what Len said.

**Len**: Yeah, we just have to be careful; stardom can tear people to pieces. You see it all the time on TV.

**Miku**: As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. But then again, no one here really has any drug or drinking problems, right? Oh...*Not realizing the can of worms she had just opened until it was too late, all eyes shot straight to Meiko and Haku. Dell was in a corner quickly stomping out a cigarette before he was called out too.*

**Meiko**: I know...

**Haku**: I suppose I do indulge myself a little too much...

**Teto**: *hugs both of them at once* It's ok! We still love you guys!

**Haku** **& Meiko**: *gasping for air*

**Miku**: alright, alright. Teto, put them down please.

**Teto**: *Puts the two drinkers down from a powerful bear hug* Hmph! I think the hug was very necessary! Isn't that right Mikuo?

**Mikuo**: Whoa there, don't drag me in here...

**Teto**: pwease?

**Mikuo**: damn... Why are you so adorable?

**Teto**: Cuz.

**Neru**: Good answer.

*The banter continued for another 10 minutes before they all had dispersed to think about and/or revel in their apparent success.*

*End flashback*

-Scene change-

*Cut to Furakawa Miki listening to her IPod on a park bench mid afternoon. Gumo and Nero happen to be walking by.*

**Miki**: *Humming along to her music*

**Gumo**: Hey Miki!

**Nero**: Sup Red.

**Miki**: *Winces a little at Nero's childhood nickname for her but shrugs it off.* Hey guys!

**Gumo**: *quietly to Nero* Remember, don't cock block me here.

**Nero**: Dude...

**Gumo**: You damn well know that's a general term, perv boy.

**Nero**: Alright, alright, calm yourself. I won't say anything.

**Gumo**: Thanks.

**Miki**: *confused* Um, hello?

**Gumo**: O-oh, right, um, I was just wondering if you would-

**Nero**: *Jumps in out of nowhere* GUMO WANTS IN YOUR PA- *Pounded into the ground*

**Miki**: ...

**Gumo**: Sorry about him. Like I was saying, um, w-would you like to g-go out with m-me?

**Miki**: I honestly don't think I've ever seen anyone this nervous. But yes, i would enjoy that very much.

**Gumo**: Awesome!

**Miki**: Where should we go?

**Gumo**: I was thinking a movie?

**Miki**: That sounds gre- hey, is he bleeding?

**Nero**: *groaning in pain*

**Gumo**: Nah, he's fine.

**Nero**: *mumbling* Asshole...

**Miki**: Right... Well, let me know when you'd like to go out! I have to go, Neru needs me to help her move some stuff around in her room, and apparently with my prosthetic limbs I'm like, really flexible now. Check it out! *bends her arm way farther than it should ever go.*

**Gumo**: Woah...

**Miki**: I know, right? Well, see ya later Gumo! *Runs off*

**Nero**: *looks up from the ground* You lucky bastard... she's flexible too...

**Gumo**: You're sick, dude.

**Nero**: Regardless, Why'd you ask her out?

**Gumo**: We've been friends for a while and I thought we could be more. Pretty simple.

**Nero**: She's now mostly robot and seeing that you're almost as hardcore-otaku as your sister, you think that's hot.

**Gumo**:...Maybe.

**Nero**: Riiiiiiiight. Speaking of Gumi, where is she? Weren't we supposed to find her?

**Gumo**: That's what Gakupo said.

**Nero**: *sigh* this place is too damn big and she's not answering her phone. What the hell is she doing?

-Scene change-

*Inside Gumi and Haku's dorm room*

*Gumi was in the middle of a very intense game of Halo, and things were not going well.*

**Gumi**: *Shouting at her screen, as she had ripped her headset off by now* WHAT

THE FUCK, I JUST BLEW YOUR HEAD OFF! GO DIE IN THE FILTHY HOLE YOU CAME FROM!

**Haku**: *cowering in a corner with fear in her eyes and a broken sake bottle in her hand for protection.*

**Gumi**: *The game ends, with Gumi in last place with one kill* Fucking. Bullshit.

*Just then she receives a message on her account. It reads: "Due to a number of complaints from other gamers, you are hereby banned until you change your gamer tag to something less offensive than SexyOtaku69. Thank you." Gumi twitched a few times, and felt her sanity leave her body.*

*Outside her door*

**Gumo**: This is her room I think...

**Nero**: Yeah, it should be.

**Nero**: *Knocks* Hey Gumi, you in h- *Is crushed when the door flies off its hinges and flattens him against the opposite wall* Owwww...

**Gumo**: What the-? Gumi? What on earth is going on?

**Gumi**: *With the look that would strike fear into the Devil himself*

I...was...banned...

**Haku**: *still cowering* Please save me...

**Gumo**: Ok, Gumi, everything's gonna be ok, let's just calm down...

**Gumi**: *Is not calming down*

**Gumo**: This might be bad...

**Gumi**: *starts to seriously lose it and starts tearing up her dorm room* FUCKING WHY? MY TAG WASN'T EVEN THAT BAD!

*Lily and Luki walk by and stop to see what all the commotion was*

**Lily**: What on earth is going on in here?

**Nero**: *Sits up and throws the door off of him* It's Gumi...

**Gumo**: Otaku rage. She had a bad game then got banned.

**Luki**: That sucks.

**Lily**: She's doing some damage in there. Is anyone else in there?

**Haku**: *Is thrown out into the hall by Gumi and lands on Nero* Ow...

**Nero**: OW! Get off of me! What is with her and using me as some kind of human crash pad?

**Luki**: Not quite human.

**Nero**: You know what I mean... don't pull that cyborg bullshit right now. i think i might have a concussion...

**Gumo**: I'll try and talk her down, I've gone through this before when my WoW account got hacked.

**Lily**: You're an ota-?

**Gumo**: Yeah. Shut up about it.

**Lily**: I- whatever...

**Luki**: Alright, who's gonna stop her?

**Gumo**: As an otaku, she rarely sees sunlight or gets much physical exercise. She should start to tire out in a minute or so.

**Lily**: I don't think she's that kind of otaku...

**Nero**: Knock her out with a bat!

**Haku**: I have this empty sake bottle...

**Lily**: That'll work. *grabs the sake bottle*

**Gumo**: *Grabs Lily's arm* Let's take a rain check on that. Think, what does Gumi love more than anything?

**Luki**: Video games and anime?

**Gumo**: Carrots.

**Lily**:...you're joking.

**Nero**: You're one to talk; you have a fixation on traffic signs.

**Lily**: Fuck you.

**Luki**: I know this is weird, but I actually have a carrot with me.

*By now Gumi had flipped her bed and almost obliterated her dresser. There were random bits of the couch torn off*

**Gumo**: Give it here.

**Luki**: *hands him the carrot*

**Gumo**: Wish me luck. I'm gonna need a carrot after this too...

*Gumo enters the room slowly, carrot in hand.*

**Gumo**: Gumi, hey, sis. See what I got here? See it?

**Gumi**: *Having temporarily lost her humanity, she does not speak, and only makes a low grumble. She saw the carrot and just stared at it with hungry eyes. She slowly made her way closer to it, occasionally sniffing around*

**Gumo**: Ha! This is easier than hunting rabbits with hydrogen bombs!

**Lily**: That is the strangest comparison I think I have ever heard.

**Luki**: *Laughs hysterically*

**Gumo**: Ok... almost... Now! Grab her!

*They all tackle Gumi and tie her up with duct tape.*

**Nero**: Is she sane again?

**Gumo**: She'll be fine in a minute. I'll give her the carrot, maybe that'll help. *Gives Gumi the carrot, and she quickly comes back to normal*

**Gumi**: Wha...what happened? And why am I tied up with duct tape?

**Gumo**: Otaku rage.

**Gumi**: Oh.

*They all laugh, and after untying Gumi (which involved a lot of pain because of the very stick tape) 4 young teenagers walked up to them. The apparent leader of the group was a tall brunette girl of maybe 14 years old. She spoke for the group.*

**Teenager**: You guys are part of the Vocaloids, right?

**Lily**: You'd be right.

**Teenager**: Well... We saw your concert about while ago and we think you guys are awesome! Would you be willing to give us autographs?

**Luki**: We're hardly famous...

**Teenager**: But when you are, these will be the coolest things around! *Other teenagers mumble in agreement*

**Gumi**: Well it definitely can't hurt.

*They all sign their autographs*

**Teenagers**: Thank you! *They run off practically squeeing with happiness, which was weird because two of them were boys*

**Nero**: Do we have... fans?

**Gumo**: Looks like it.

**Haku**: I think it might be a good thing, you know?

**Lily**: First the record deal and now fans and autographs? We're moving fast. Faster than I'd like. Lets just hope that nothing goes south on this. I've got faith though; let's just make sure no one does anything too stupid. We still have that concert coming up.

**Luki**: agreed.

**Gumi**: I know this is off topic and I'm Just throwing this out there cuz it's been bothering me, but are you two dating or what? *looks at Lily and Luki*

**Lily** **& Luki**: *faces go deep red*

**Gumi**: Ha! I knew it!

**Haku**: We... we all kind of knew already.

**Gumi**: huh?

**Haku**: Those two are awful at subtlety.

**Lily** **&** **Luki**: WE ARE NOT!

**Nero**: *Laughing his ass off*

**Lily**: Speaking of couples, have you seen Dell recently? He borrowed my ipod and I need it back.

**Haku**: He went for a walk in town about an hour and a half ago, i'll let him know you're looking for him.

**Lily**: Thanks! Alright guys, Luki and I... Well if it's out now i guess i'll just say it; we've got a date at a nice restaurant to get to. See you guys later! *Her and Luki run off together*

**Gumi**: Those two are adorable together.

**Nero**: Well, we've got some practicing to do, don't we? The studio should be open, let's go.

**Gumi**: Roger that. Hey guys, just a thought, but what do you think of song series?

**Haku**: What do you mean?

**Gumi**: Like, songs that tie into one another. I was talking to the Kagamines earlier and they've come up with some really solid material. Unfortunately Rin has a lit of creative control so Len's part usually involves him dying.

**Gumo**: That isn't a bad idea.

**Nero**: Yeah, great. The studio isn't open forever guys, come on.

**The** **Others**: Alright! We're coming!

-End chapter 15-

.

.

.

Things are heating up for the Vocaloids! What will happen next? Will the Vocaloids succumb to fame? Will Neru ever be nice? Will Len get crushed by a road roller driven by a psychotic girl with a big hair bow? Maybe, maybe not! Next chapter might take me a while, so bear with me. Thanks everyone for reading, please R&R, your support keeps me going and I ALWAYS appreciate fan input. Also, I might include ONE MORE pairing, to be revealed next chapter.

.

.

.

Ok, respond-to-reviewer time!

_**-MonochromeButterfly-**_ **I'm sorry I didn't use the Kagamines In this chapter, i'll definately give them a bit more screen time in the future! and thank you for the suggestions! it should definately help in keeping this fic going!**

_**-VocaloidKagamine3-**_ **I'm glad you like how my fic is progressing! i try to blend humor and drama as much as i can. Personally i never liked RinxLen, probably because i was introduced to them as siblings and i got used to it xD and it's good to see another LenxNeru fan!**


	16. Chapter 16: Technical Difficulties

Back again everyone! Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, i think it's the longest one yet. It's pretty key to the storyline so i had to get it juuuuust right. anyways, enough of my ramblings. just gotta get this out of the way...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids. not at all. ever.

-Rocketman182

.

.

.

Ch 16

"Technical" Difficulties

.

.

.

*Two days before the big concert*

*All of the Vocaloids had been busy over the last few weeks running up to the concert writing and practicing mew material. Gumi's songs "Coward Mont Blanc" and "Mozaik Role" were huge hits among the group, along with Miku's "Stargazer", Luka's "Just be Friends", and Teto's "Fukkiretta". Nothing had bothered the Vocaloids much over those past weeks; only brief interjections by Ayatoba had taken the Vocaloids away from their music sheets. For the most part, they now had learned almost full control over their VOCALOID systems. In her's and Luka's room, Miku was having a difficult time finding more inspiration. After weeks of songwriting, she had finally run short of material.*

*In her room*

**Miku**: AAAAAHHHHHH! Dammit! Luka, I've got nothing over here!

**Luka**: I don't know what to tell you, I- *Interrupted by Tako Luka squirming its way up her arm and on top of her head.*

**Miku**: At this rate, I'm screwed for the concert!

**Luka**: There's always remixes!

**Miku**: Right... Let's not. My brother has that pretty well covered.

*Miku noticed that Hatchune, still locked up in her cage, was quietly singing something. Miku was shocked to hear anything even remotely pleasant come out of her.*

**Luka**: *Examines Hatchune* Hm... It IS singing. It actually sounds like that Lolituma girl song from that internet video. What did they call it? Ievan Polka?

**Miku**: I think you're right... If she can sing it, so can I!

*Miku's "composer's block" vanished.*

-Scene Change-

*Gumi & Haku's room*

*Gumi had been busy adjusting the new couch Haku and her had bought after her rage episode and a bad night of drinking for Haku that left the couch practically unusable.*

**Gumi**: There we go. *adjusts the new mirror quickly* That looks much better! Now for this couch... Why on earth did we buy an L-shape couch? This is a total pain in my- *knock at the door* I'll get it...

**Haku**: *asleep*

*She opens the door. It was Teto and her brother Ted. Before Gumi could say so much as hello, Teto shoved Ted into the room and slammed the door shut.*

*Outside of the door*

**Teto**: I am an AWESOME matchmaker!

**Iroha**: *is standing out of view of the doorway* Teto... That's not how you get people together...

**Teto**: Oh whatever, those two have liked each other for years. Relaaaax!

*scratches Iroha behind the ears. The pink haired girl immediately smiled and started purring. All that time working on the Hello Kitty label (and a little personal obsession) had turned Iroha into somewhat of an actual cat.* Let's go get smoothies!

**Iroha**: *Somehow actually purring*

*back inside the room*

**Gumi**: Um... What the hell was that all about?

**Ted**: I have no idea, and I think I might have bent my glasses when I fell face first... I am going to kill her...

**Gumi**: Here, let me fix them for you. *starts fixing Ted's glasses, and their faces become quite close. Gumi's cheeks turned bright red.*

**Ted**: Thanks, I don't what's gotten into her lately. Um, are you alright? Your face is redder than my hair.

**Gumi**: I-I'm fine. You should probably have them taken in; I'm not all that good with glasses. Give me a pair of goggles, though, *points to the pair of bright red goggles on top of her head* I'll have em' fixed in no time!

**Ted**: Well they're definitely in good shape.

**Gumi**: Hey, while you're here, would you like some coffee or something?

**Ted**: Sure, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother.

**Gumi**: Be right back.

*Meanwhile in Haku's room, her cell phone buzzed, waking the sleeping girl. She reluctantly answers the phone*

**Haku**: Hmm... Hello? Oh, hi Teto. What? I didn't know he was here. You want me to do what? T-thats not, I mean, we shouldn't be doing that... *much yelling on the other end* Alright, but you owe me one. *Hangs up* I'm going to have to break out my special stash for this... *Goes in her closet and picks out a bottle of very, very strong coffee liquor.* This should do it.

*Back in the kitchen*

**Gumi**: *Busy making coffee*

**Haku**: *Walks into the room after pleasantly greeting Ted* Good evening!

**Gumi**: Oh, hey Haku.

**Haku**: You want me to finish that up for you? I'll bring it in when its done.

**Gumi**: Thanks!

*Goes back into the other room*

**Haku**: *now alone in the kitchen, she pours two cups of coffee and adds a GENEROUS amount of the coffee liquor into the two cups. She added more to the rest of the pot.* That should be plenty...

*It was a well known fact among the Vocaloids that neither Ted nor Gumi could handle even the smallest amount of liquor. They were both very awkward drunks, and it was almost comical to watch. Haku brought out the cups of "modified" coffee.*

**Haku**: Here you two go. Just a warning, the coffee is a bit strong. Drink up!

**Gumi** **&** **Ted**: Thank you.

**Haku**: Alright, I'm getting out of here. Dell got us reservations at a really nice restaurant tonight. See you later!

**Gumi**: Bye!

*Haku leaves, leaving the two alone. they both take big gulps of the coffee*

**Ted**: This... Is some really good coffee.

**Gumi**: Yeah... I'll get us another cup.

*4 cups later*

**Gumi**: I... I'm not sure exaaaactly whus goin on, but I feel reeeeeally funny...

**Ted**: *hiccups* I think it mighta been shpiked...

**Gumi**: Haku you magnificent son-of-a-bitch, imma get her fer thish. Ok, I gotta get up, almost- OOF!

*Gumi tried to get up, but having all that alcohol in her she immediately fell over, right on top of an equally drunk Ted. As messed up as they were, they both immediately recognized the situation. Faces turing deep red, neither of them dared to move, afraid of what the other person's response would be. Finally Ted spoke up.*

**Ted**: We're... we're drunk, Gumi. I don't know if-

**Gumi**: Aw, fuck it. *He was silenced by Gumi planting her lips on his. Although slightly reluctant at first, he soon gave up reasoning and returned the kiss.*

**Haku**: *Walks back into the dorm room* Hey, I forgot my- wow, sorry for interrupting whatever you two are, um... right. I'll just be, uh, going now... Goodbye... *leaves quickly*

*Gumi and Ted sit up and just look at each other. It was only seconds before they burst out into drunken laughter*

**Gumi**: *Laughing hysterically* D-did you see her face? Hahaha! Priceless!

**Ted**: Hahahaha! I know!

*Suddenly Ted's phone rings*

**Ted**: Hello?

**Teto**: TED KASANE YOU WILL KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS OR I WILL KILL YOU! *hangs up*

**Gumi**: Who was that?

**Ted**: No one...

**Gumi**: Anyways... I'm, um, sorry for, you know.

**Ted**: *Kisses her again* Sorry for what? *tries to stand up but stull being drunk stumbles into a wall* Ow...

**Gumi**: *shocked that Ted reciprocated*

**Ted**: No, ish not the booze talkin'.

**Gumi**: I've heard stranger from drunker. *mouths "Haku"*

**Ted**: I speak for myself but I think this is the shtart of sumthin good...

*collapses*

**Gumi**: I think so too. *follows suit and passes out*

-Scene change-

*Rin and Len were in the studio trying to write music, but as complimentary as their voices were, their personalities were another story.*

**Len**: ...Listen, just because you're 4 minutes older than me doesn't mean that I'm going to call you _Onee-sama_!

**Rin**: RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!

**Len**: *Sigh* alright, listen. If we're ever going to get this last song done we need to stop bickering.

**Rin**: If Piko were here, he would've kicked your ass by now!

**Len**: Neru would have killed you in the first five minutes. Also, about all those PV ideas, there seems to be a recurring theme coming from you; me dying.

**Rin**: But they're good, right?

**Len**: You're not really getting the picture here...

**Rin**: so what? Your character dies a lot. It's not like you're actually dying!

**Len**: Right, but I mean, take this one for example. *picks up a sheet of paper off the table.* Ok, "Servant of Evil"; Great song, and you enjoy singing it. Wonderful. But in the PV I get decapitated! What the hell Rin!

**Rin**: I'll be performing that, well, maybe. We still need to confirm set lists with everyone else.

**Len**: We all do that tomorrow.

**Rin**: Right... alright I'll drop the subject for now but afterwards we're gonna need to talk about your lack of respect for your older sister.

**Len**: *about to object but decides against it* Sure... now where were we? Now, about MY songs...

-Scene change-

*Ayatoba's Laboratories, same time*

*Ayatoba's assistant was busy writing a lab report on their newly developed automatic toothbrush. He did not notice Ayatoba come into the room. He was holding up an envelope, and prancing around with a huge grin glued to his face.*

**Ayatoba**: Ha! I finally got it! After all these years!

**Assistant**: *turns around* Got what?

**Ayatoba**: MY DOCTORATE!

**Assistant**: Congratulations! Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to-

**Ayatoba**: They said I got it for my work in cybernetics! It's those magnificent kids I tell ya!

**Assistant**: Wonderful. Seriously sir, I have to finish this repo-

**Ayatoba**: *begins ranting*

**Assistant**: *Quietly to himself* Oi... Why me?

-Scene change-

*2 days later, 3 hours before the concert*

*All of the Vocaloids were gathered together backstage. They hadn't known the exact venue for the concert until recently. They were performing on a huge concert stage in downtown Goldvoice, and over 400 people had purchased tickets. How they had that many fans without even a single collective album, no one knew. They were all just happy to finally be able to take a big stage and show what they could really do. Of course, the advertising that Ayatoba had done had helped bring so many people together. The concert was still 3 hours away, but the Vocaloids were already at the stage helping get things ready. There were some... difficulties, however*

**Lily**: *Shouting at one of the technicians* No no, the synth cables go around back!

**Technician**: Right!

*Lily didn't realize that one of the cords had somehow wrapped around her ankle. The cords needed to be threaded through the rafters before anything else, so the technician attached a weight to one end and threw it over the rafters. Unfortunately Lily didn't weigh much, so naturally she got swept clean off her feet and dangled by her ankle 7 feet in the air. Everyone present burst out laughing*

**Lily**: *scowling* Yeah yeah, take a picture a-holes, it'll last longer. Can someone please help me down!

*30 minutes until showtime*

*The seating for the stage was packed. The Vocaloids were backstage running through everything one last and preparing mentally.*

**Gakupo**: Totally not going to forget my songs tonight. I hope.

**Luka**: You'll be fine babe. We're still doing our song so I'll save you if you freeze.

**Gakupo**: Thanks. *kisses her quickly*

**Gumi**: Ok, who's starting after the opener finishes up?

**Rin**: That would be me. Set lists are out there already right?

**Luki**: I took care of that. No need to worry, they're all taped out there to the stage floor.

**Lily**: *Nursing her sore ankle* It's good we only have a few songs each, there's gonna be a lot of pressure on us.

**Miku**: Who's closing us out?

**Kaito**: *picks up a clipboard* Let's see... that would be you, babe.

**Miku**: Aw crap...

**Kaito**: *takes her hand* you'll be fine; you have the voice of an angel. Just relax and sing.

**Miku**: *blushing hard* th-thanks...

**Len**: So, what's everyone singing? I'm doing "Grey", "Hot Cocoa", and "Spice", and a duet with Rin.

**Lily**: I'm doing a lot of my new material, "Marie-Luise", "Guilty Dancer" and "Chloe".

**Luka**: "Just be friends", "Double Lariat" and "Corruption Garden".

**Miki**: Corruption Garden, I haven't heard that one yet. Is it new?

**Luka**: Yes, it is. I tried out a more rock-based genre.

**Rin**: I'm doing "Glare", "Kokoro", and that duet with Len. Ayatoba says our voices flow together spectacularly so he's having us sing "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" together right after my two songs.

**Len**: I can see why, I mean, it's a good song.

**Meiko**: Honestly, I think we'll all be just fine.

**Gumi**: Easy for you to say! I've got worse stage fright than ever!

*Ayatoba walks backstage*

**Ayatoba**: Hello everyone! Remember, tonight's big! There's a scout out there for a major recording company tonight!

**Gumi**: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

**Ayatoba**: Did I say something...?

**Miku**: Stage fright.

**Ayatoba**: ah.

**Miku**: Relax Gumi, we get to do our "Matryoshka" after your set.

**Gumi**: That song has really grown on me…

*The stage director walks up to the group*

**Director**: Rin, you're on in 5 minutes. Fix your bow, it's a bit crooked.

**Rin**: Oh! Thanks! *fixes her white bow*

**Ayatoba**: That reminds me, how are the costumes feeling?

**Len**: Mine's comfortable.

**Neru**: My costume is a bit tight; I had to have Len help me put it on.

**Len**: *Quietly high-fives Kaito and Gakupo*

**Ayatoba**: Crap! I have to go introduce you all. Good luck! *runs onstage*

*Ayatoba introduces them as "The Vocaloids", guaranteeing that name would forever stick. Dell looked pissed*

**Director**: Moment of truth! Rin, get out there. Ayatoba just finished. Big entrance!

**Rin**: ROGER THAT! * Gives Piko a quick peck and sprints onstage. She was met with resounding applause*

**Piko**: Good luck!

**Rin**: How's everyone doing tonight!

**Crowd**: *cheers loudly*

**Rin**: Alright! Let's get this show on the road! *Looks over at the band and nods, the signal to start playing. The first song of her set is Glare, and the hard rock music quickly filled the night air. She started singing and the crowd immediately loved it. She finished Glare with flying colors, and moved on to "Kokoro". By the crowd's reaction, one could tell that this was to be one of her trademark songs for a long, long time.*

**Rin**: Thank you, thank you very much! Now I'd like to bring out my brother Len!

*Backstage*

**Len**: Let's do this! *Runs onstage*

**Miku**: If we keep this up we're going be playing on street radios in Tokyo by next week!

**Kaito**: Let's hope!

**Iroha**: Hey, where are the Kasane's?

**Kaito**: Uh oh.

-End Ch. 16-

.

.

.

This one took me a while so i hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it! Of course, i did leave a cliff-hanger on the end there, sorry about that. Also, hope you all approve of my pairings thus far, i tried to think who would be best with who personality wise. On another note, i will soon be doing a chapter where the Vocaloids themselves will have the opportunity to voice their "opinions" about how i portray them in the story and will be answering a few questions. So, if you the reader have anything you would like to ask them, please leave it as a part review :).Thank you to all my faithful readers, you guys and gals keep me going! _Arigato gozaimasu!_

.

.

.

Now for respond to reviewer time!

_**-Nami Uchiha 1313-** _Thanks! I had to have SOMEONE lose their cool eventually, and I totally understand the concept of "Otaku Rage" (shout out to all my fellow gamers!) so i thought it would be fun to write it in. thanks for your continued support!

_**-VocaloidKagamine3-**_ I was honestly thinking about clipping that part short and having Haku plink Gumi right over the head with the bottle, but i was just having too much fun writing it xD. thank you for taking the time to review, i love making people laugh!

_**-MonochromeButterfly-**_ Haha, you're not the only one. Personally I'm a Miku, Luka, and Lily fan, but the Kagamine's are up there too :) And as for the V3's? When i start up on the inevitable sequel You bet your behind they'll be in there, but as of this story? ...perhaps, perhaps not. ;) Thanks for reading!

.

.

.

Look for Ch.17 to be coming out rather soon!

-Rocketman182


	17. A Brief Interlude

**-Interlude-**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

*Sitting in a large room with a bunch of empty chairs is the author. He is wearing a suit and holding a clipboard. There is a small brass nametag pinned to his lapel. It reads "Rocketman182" and underneath it says "Nick".*

**Rocketman182**: Hello readers! I've decided to devote a brief chapter to hear what the Vocaloids THEMSELVES think of the story! So on that note, let's bring them in!

*All of the Vocaloids involved in the story enter the room and take a seat.*

**Rocketman182**: Good afternoon everyone!

**Vocaloids**: Hello!

**Rocketman182**: Where are the Kagamine's? I thought I told them 2 o'clock?

*As if in answer a gaping hole is punched in the back wall by a big yellow road roller.*

**Kagamines**: Sorry we're late!

*The author has a look of frustration but disregards his deep desire to kill them both.*

**Rocketman182**: Damn, that's gonna be expensive to fix... Ok, you all know why you're here. Side note; to make things easier on me because I'm the one writing this, just call me Nick for now.

*The Vocaloids all nod in understanding*

**Miku**: Ok, so what's first?

**Nick**: I was thinking we can hear what you all think of the story and then we can go from there.

**Luka**: Sounds fair.

**Lily**: Seconding that.

**Nick**: Ok, here's how this'll work. I have a basket of names here. I'll pick one at a time and-

**Neru**: Yeah, how about we just grill the shit out of you until we're done?

**Zatsune**: I like the direction this is taking...

**Nick**: Um...

**Miku**: Ya know Neru, not everyone is as much of a bitch as you. Personally I don't mind the story.

**Nick**: Thank you Miku! At least someone thinks it's good!

**Miku**: I never said "good".

**Nick**: Oh... Well at least I tried...

**Miki**: I like it! *Hugs Nick*

**Nick**: Thanks Miki, but your hug is about to separate my spine...

**Len**: I like this story a lot actually. At least SOMEONE addressed my constant PV death... Although the lack of Roda Rora kind of sucks... You plan on adding more right?

**Rin**: He better or I'm going fear garden on his ass. BY THE WAY, why in the hell haven't you had me kill something yet?

**Tei**: Even I'm surprised. Also, you couldn't let me rape Len just once? I had to get the shit kicked out of me by the grey haired shota over there?

**Piko**: Say what now?

**Len**: Uncomfortable...

**Neru**: Back off, he's mine.

**Nick**: You did at least have a cameo.

**Rin**: Fear Garden, woman. Do you not learn?

**Tei**: I was killing people from my INCEPTION. You sing about bleeding heart crap like Kokoro and-

*Two loud CRACKS fill the room and Tei and Rin drop to the ground. Nick is standing there with a pair of tazers*

**Nick**: Ok, Gakupo, Kaito, mind helping me tie these two up?

**Gakupo**: I... Um, sure...

**Kaito**: Can't blame him, honestly. Those two are like oil and water.

**Gumi**: I'm not a fan... I can so too hold my liquor.

**Lily**: Ha, yeah right. I once saw you get buzzed off three wine coolers.

**Gumi**: I've told you this already, someone messed with it! There was like, tequila or something in it!

**Lily**: Right... that trip to Mexico was fun though.

**Gumi**: You ask for a simple cerveza... If only there was a Spanish Vocaloid!

**Nick**: They're due to be released relatively soon, along with the other V3s.

**Gumi**: ...oh.

**Luka**: How could you not know that? You're glued to the internet more than any of us!

**Gumo**: Ahem.

**Luka**: Sorry, Gumo.

**Gumo**: S'fine.

**Nick**: Well, my self confidence is pretty crushed now, anyone else here want to throw in their two cents? Now's the time.

**Dell**: I'm just glad you didn't make me out to be too much of a dick, i hate it when people do that.

**Haku**: He's really a sweet guy...

**Dell**: I never said I was nice; I just hate it when people call me out on it.

**Meiko**: I think this guy's an ass.

**Nick**: Ouch... why?

**Meiko**: I DO NOT DRINK THAT MUCH.

**Kaito**: Right, you drink more.

**Meiko**: Do you want me to stick that ice cream somewhere it doesn't belong?

**Kaito**: *Shields his cone* NOOO!

**Dell**: Are we done yet?

**Haku**: We just started...

**Miku**: Teto, you've been pretty quiet, any thoughts?

**Teto**: I like it! Although to be honest it wasn't easy watching Mikuo go through that thing with Meiko... no offense.

**Meiko**: None taken. *Swigs a bottle of sake*

**Ted:** How did it take you this long to get me with my favorite green haired girl? Seriously! I've missed her!

**Gumi**: Aww, you're just too damn sweet.

**Nick**: So I'm getting the vibe that the story is ok so far...?

**Miku**: Sure, although you did cut mu shower scene... It was so tastefully done!

**Nick**: I'm not bumping this rating past T.

**Miku**: Fine...

**Luka**: Shouldn't we thank the fans? I mean, they'll be reading this right?

Nick: Good idea Luka. To all my loyal readers, thanks for all of your reviews and words of encouragement! There's plenty more to come so long as my friends here cooperate...

**Luka**: I'll keep em' in line, you just keep writing.

**Gakupo**: I'll help with that.

**Nick**: Thanks guys! Well, chapter 17 is on its way!

**Piko**: It's gonna be a good one!

**Nick**: Thanks Piko! Finally I get a little support from you guys...

**Miku**: Riiiiight... Well then get back to work!

**Dell**: We're done now?

**Nick**: For now.

.

.

.

-End of Interlude-


	18. Chapter 17: Favorable Impressions

After my brief interlude, it's back to the story! sorry if it's been a while since I've updated, i couldn't for the life of me come up with a title for this chapter until recently, and Physics is getting very difficult. to hell with equations! I WANT ANIME!... now that I'm done ranting, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I hate doing these... I don't own the Vocaloids and stuff. just the writing and OC's.

.

.

Ch.17

Favorable Impressions

.

.

.

*One mile from the concert*

*Ted and Teto were sitting outside of a broken down sedan on the side of the road. Ted was trying to call someone to help them out but he didnt seem to have service on his phone.*

**Ted**: Well, shit. We're due to go on in 10 minutes, and neither of us are fast enough to make it there on time!

**Teto**: Crap! What now?

*Just then another car pulled up to them. The driver rolled her window down*

**Driver**: Having some car trouble?

**Ted**: Yeah, the transmission went.

**Driver**: Rough. You two need a lift?

**Ted:** Would you mind? We're in a hurry. We're just a mile down the road, at the concert stage.

**Driver**: You're going there too?

**Teto**: We're performing, actually!

**Driver**: Wait a minute; you two are part of the Vocaloids? You guys are fantastic! I saw your first concert! Get in!

*Teto and Ted quickly scramble into the car.*

**Driver**: Hold on!

*Her face took on an almost twisted look, and she floored the gas pedal.*

-Scene change-

*Backstage*

**Neru**: Where the hell are they! I've called Ted six times now! I am going to beat him so hard... WHERE'S MY KATANA!

**Nero**: Chill sis, they'll be here.

**Kaito**: Shit, the twins just finished up. Len's gonna do his bit and then Teto's supposed to be on.

**Meiko**: Well fuck. Um, a little off topic but does anyone else hear screaming?

*Teto and Ted burst through the backstage door and collapsed on top of Meiko*

**Meiko**: Oi! Get off me!

**Ted**: S-sorry!

**Teto**: *Brushing herself off* did we make it?

**Gumi**: Ted! *Hugs him* yes, you two made it!

**Neru**: You morons! What in the hell happened! Why are you so late! You could've fucked up the whole concert!

**Teto**: Sorry?

*Len comes off stage*

**Len**: Teto, you're on!

**Teto**: *Checks her twin drill-curls* Right!

**Luka**: Good luck!

*Teto waves to the crowd, introduced herself, and moved right into Fukkireta and the rest of her set.*

**Luka**: I'm up next, and then Gakupo and I will do "Magnet".

**Mikuo**: We really have this organized. As far as I know, none of us seem capable of this...

**Gumo**: Well... Gumi and I are pretty organized. You should see our manga collections!

**The** **rest**: *blank stares*

**Gumi**: Otakus, durr.

**Lily**: ...Right. Hey Miku, you ok?

**Miku**: *Looking very worried* yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not sure about my line up... I mean, the songs are good right?

**Haku**: I know how you feel...

**Dell**: Don't start, you're perfect to me.

**Haku**: *Blushes madly*

**Miku**: I mean, I'm doing "Stargazer", "Melt", and "Look This Way Baby"; those are good, right?

**Lily**: You're fine, just relax. I don't understand how you people get so worked up over performing...

**Rin**: Coming from the girl wearing less than a-

**Gakupo**: *Interupts her* Let's not get into it here... Teto's almost done. Luka, you ready?

**Luka**: *adjusting her skirt* Yeah... Why on earth did I want this to be cut so high up? The black color and the trim is good, but I mean, look at this!

*Shows off the slit on the side of her skirt that went all the way to her hip*

**The** **boys**: *nosebleeds*

**Luka**: oops...

**Kaito**: *Trying to stop the hemorrhage flowing out of his face* T-Teto's done, you should get out there...

**Luka**: Good idea... *Kisses Gakupo and runs onstage, still fiddling with her skirt slightly*

-Scene change-

*Back of the crowd*

*Sitting behind the large, ever growing crowd was a rather tall man dressed in a dark suit. He wore a black tie, and had the look of a man capable of killing. In his hands was a clipboard. Busy taking notes on the performances of each Vocaloid, he did not notice another man approach behind him. Of course, Ayatoba had always been known for being sneaky.*

**Ayatoba**: Hello there.

**Man**: *Noticeably shocked* Wha-what? Oh, Dr. Ayatoba. You startled me.

**Ayatoba**: It happens I suppose. I assume you are here to evaluate my Vocaloids? Say, has the record company made an offer yet?

**Man**: Perhaps, perhaps not. I am surprised you, erm, found me. I was trying to keep a low profile.

**Ayatoba**: No such luck, it seems.

**Man**: indeed. Personally, I am incredibly impressed with the abilities of these young men and women. I cannot speak for the corporation on this, but I have confidence you will be hearing from us very soon, perhaps even with an offer. But of course this is only conjecture. Another thing; this is an insane amount of people, how did you get so many people to attend an obscure group's performance?

**Ayatoba**: lots and LOTS of targeted advertising, mostly over the web.

**Man**: I see.

*At that moment, Lily walked onstage and began singing Guilty Dancer*

**Man**: Wow, I've always been a fan of rock... This is fantastic.

**Ayatoba**: *Realizing he has the talent scout right where he wants him* Of course, the all play one instrument or another, so a band is not absolutely required. For example; The Len boy is an excellent guitarist, and if I am not mistaken he has developed a level of skill with the keyboard guitar.

**Man**: *Still mesmerized by Lily, but by this point more due to her apparent lack of clothes than by her voice. She had moved on to Marie-Luise* Is that so...

-Scene change-

*A while later*

*Gumi was on stage at the moment. She had just finished "Coward Mont Blanc" and was just starting up with her last song, "Mozaik Role". She was the second last act not counting the duets they had planned for at the very end, and if Miku wasn't sweating bullets yet, she sure was now. Her last performance had gone superbly well, she told herself, so why worry?*

**Director**: Miku, Gumi's all finished, she exiting right now. Get out there!

**Kaito**: Wait! Miku! One sec!

**Miku**: What's up?

**Kaito**: *Kisses Miku passionately* You're the best damn singer I know. Go get 'em.

**Miku**: *Blushing hard* R-Right...

*Runs onstage*

**Luka**: pulled that one right out of my book, huh?

**Kaito**: It works, doesn't it? And besides, she is.

*Onstage*

*Miku looked out on the crowd. There were a lot more people than she initially thought. The crowd had steadily grown from about three hundred to almost four hundred. As she took all this in, somehow she felt all her apprehension melt away. She adjusted her mike quickly and signaled for her first song, "Look this way baby" to begin. She herself gave the countdown as per the song.*

**Miku**: "_One, Two, One-Two-Three Yeah!..."_

*As she sang, she got more and more into "the zone" and the crowd took part. She moved onto "Stargazer", and the crowd loved it even more. By the time she began "Melt" The crowd was like putty in her hands. There was something about her that the audience simply loved, and Miku figured that was the case. She used her stage presence to her advantage and sang as hard as she could.*

**Miku**: *In her head* I've totally got this! Time to bring it home!

-Scene Change-

*Back with the talent scout*

*Ayatoba had left the man 15 minutes earlier, leaving him alone with his clipboard*

**Man**: *Scribbling something down* These kids are going to make it big... Who knows, maybe they might even hit the west. Stranger things have happened... This Miku, though, I've got a feeling she's going to wind up being the face of this. She just has that presence...

-Scene Change-

*Back onstage with Miku*

*Miku had just finished "Melt", and was riding a wave of momentary stardom when she was faced with a tough choice; Milk the crowd for all its worth and for all intents and purposes make the face of the Vocaloids her own, or do the right thing and get off stage and allow the duets to go up. As much as it went against her every desire, she backed down.

**Miku**: Thank you everyone! *moves offstage quickly*

*Backstage, everyone was cheering for her. Her section had gone even better than Luka's and the Kagamines.*

**Rin**: That was amazing! They freaking loved you!

**Miku**: Thanks!

**Gakupo**: I'm thoroughly impressed. You had the crowd at your feet, truly a spectacle.

**Luki**: We have some duets for the- yep, I hear it- encore.

*Easily audible from backstage was the loud chanting from the crowd, begging for the inevitable encore.*

**Rin**: Which ones are we doing?

**Gumi**: "Never" by the twins and "Magnet" by Luka and Gaku-

**Gakupo**: Um, about that, I'm not too clear on "Magnet".

**Luka**: Son of a- well, we didn't really practice it...

**Miku**: I'll sing it with you!

**Luka**: Um, really? Are you sure about that?

**Miku**: Of course!

**Luka**: You know the, erm, lyrics right?

**Miku**: *Poking her shoulder and half-sneering* Oh relax, who doesn't enjoy a little yuri here and there?

**Luka**: Um...

**The** **boys**: *Nosebleeds*

**Neru**: We're going to wind up killing them from blood loss...

**Miku & Luka**: *Laughing hysterically*

**Luka**: Well, I don't know about this...

**Lily**: Don't be a wuss. Not like this is the first yuri thing you've done...

**Luka**: YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER MENTION THAT.

**Lily**: My bad. *Half-apologetic smirk*

**Dell**: *Exhaling smoke from his cigarette* Shit just got real.

**Gakupo**: ...Exactly what is she-

**Luka**: NOTHING. Lily, I'll kill you later.

**Miku**: Anyways… You only live once Luka! Come on, imagine the number of nosebleeds we're gonna put the crowd through! *cheeky half-joking smile*

**Luka**: You guys suck...

**Neru**: Straight up.

**Mikuo**: Hate to break up the pity party, but someone's gotta get out there.

**Miku**: Now or never!

**Luka**: Fuck, let's just get it over with.

**Rin**: *Interjecting* We'll go out first, you two prepare.

**Miku**: Good idea. Best of luck!

*Rin and Len dashed onstage to a cheering crowd and began "Never"*

**Luka**: We've got about 4 minutes. You know how it goes right?

**Miku**: Duh! I helped you write it!

**Luka**: Oh... Right, forgot about that.

**Miku**: Mhmm... Anyways is there anything else I should know other than the fact that you're uncomfortable?

**Luka**: Yes, here. Attach this to your audio system. *hands her a teal butterfly wing*

**Miku**: You can just say headphones... And why exactly am I wearing this?

**Luka**: If we're doing this, we're doing it right. All out, girl!

*Rin and Len finish their duet to an ecstatic audience and run offstage*

**Rin**: Get out there and close us out with a bang!

**Luka**: Don't say bang...

**Kaito**: A bit pervy, there, Luka?

**Luka**: Shut it ice cream boy or I'll shove a waffle cone where the sun don't shine.

**Kaito**: *Shuts up immediately*

*Miku and Luka rush onstage. The crowd cheered madly for the two Vocaloids. Miku and Luka exchanged nervous looks and cued the music. The soft piano began, then the jazzy, rhythmic bass line. Miku started them off strong, and the two flowed like nothing short of perfection through the entire song*

-Scene change-

*In the middle of the crowd, two teenage boys were enjoying the music*

**Boy** **1:** Man, these "Vocaloids" or whatever they call them are amazing! Not to mention hot! And I'm not complaining, of course, but the whole "Yuri" thing those two have going on with this song is... Well it's awesome! God that sounded pervy...

**Boy 2**: How old is the teal haired one?

**Boy 1**: She can't be a day over sixteen.

**Boy 2**: The pink haired one?

**Boy 1**: Her name's Luka and I think she's like 20 or so. I know what you're thinking, and her boyfriend is really good with a sword.

**Boy 2**: Damn...

-Scene change-

*Back onstage*

*Miku and Luka finished "Magnet" flawlessly.*

**Miku**: Thank you everyone! Goodnight!

**Luka**: Goodnight!

*They run offstage*

**Luka**: WITHOUT A HITCH! Flawless!

**Miku**: Yeah girl!

**Zatsune**: Hell of a show, ladies. Good thing you two didn't kiss after the song was done; you might have caused a few people to bleed out through their noses, and I don't think the hospital's recovered yet from Meiko's drunken fit way back when.

**Miku**: As funny and/or tragic as that would be, neither of us fly that way.

**Zatsune**: Fair enough.

*Ayatoba comes backstage with a barely contained grin glued to his face*

**Ayatoba**: Hello everyone! Congratulations on your second successful concert! I just wanted to let you know, though it's by no means official, the representative from that record company told me you may have a record deal coming your way.

**Lily**: FUCK YEAH! We're gonna be famous!

**Ayatoba**: Note how I said "unofficial" and "might".

**Lily**: Don't ruin this moment.

**Miki**: Cool! I can't wait!

**Iroha**: I seem to be in high demand lately! First Sanrio scoops me up and now a record company...

**Rin**: the only reason they picked you up is because you are actually, for all intents and purposes, a cat. Observe. *Scratches Iroha behind her ear*

**Iroha**: *Purrs loudly*

**Rin**: I rest my case.

**Miki**: Sooooo... Do we just wait now or what? Cuz I've got some cherries back at the dorms that are just BEGGING to be devoured by yours truly.

**Ayatoba**: The call, I assume, should come within the week. We'll know then.

**Neru**: Sounds good. Len, let's roll.

**Len**: In what? You don't have a car.

**Neru**: Figure of speech. I wanted to go back to our spot for a little while.

**Len**: It's pretty late, why would- oooh. Right.

**Neru**: Yeah, I got you a little something.

**Gakupo**: *Makes suggestive gesture*

**Luka**: *Kicks him*

**Piko**: I think we kicked some hardcore ass tonight!

**Akaito**: I'd have to agree. Zatsune, thoughts? You've been pretty quiet.

**Zatsune**: We did alright. Although, I WAS about to kill this guy in the front row who kept trying to look up my skirt, the pervy bastard...

**Miku**: Off topic, but Mikuo, do we have any leeks left?

**Mikuo**: Erm, I think we ran out.

**Miku**: Supermarket time!

**Luka**: That reminds me, I could sure go for some tuna.

**Gakupo**: Eggplant sounds wonderful right about now.

**Ayatoba**: The school cafeteria can get you all of that...

**Miku**: This late? It's like 10:00pm.

**Ayatoba**: This is a pretty well off institution, remember?

*The Vocaloids couldn't care less, as they were all drooling over themselves thinking about their favorite foods.*

**Ayatoba**: Right... anyways. We'll go get all of that in a minute. While I've got everyone here I'd just like to say that i think we're going somewhere with this whole thing. You all have amazing talent, and with VOCALOID the potential is limitless.

**Haku**: H-how exactly does this system even work?

**Piko**: I don't think we've been as curious as we could have been about it... I mean, we kind of have the right, right? It's inside our bodies and-

**Ayatoba**: We can address this later. It's quite simple but now is neither the time nor the place for this discussion.

**Ted**: Fair enough, hey Teto-

**Teto**: *Making out with Mikuo in the back*

**Ted**: That's so random...

**Lily**: He gave her French bread; you're lucky she still has clothes on.

**Ted**: *uncomfortable*

**Ayatoba**: You people are pervs today... holy crap.

**Kaito**: It's getting late, we should head back. I have a feeling we're going to get a lot of questions tomorrow in class...

**Len**: *Jokingly* Not to mention the hoards of fangirls and fanboys we're going to have to deal with!

*The Vocaloids had a good laugh at that. Little did they realize the soon to be painful truth of those words.*

-End Ch. 17-

.

.

.

Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter should be up in about a week, or maybe sooner because of all the time i'm going to have off for thanksgiving. hopefully i wont put myself in a food coma and i'll be able to write a little more for you all :D Please review, it keeps me going :) _Arigato Gozaimasu!_

.

.

.

Unfortunately, because of all the reviews i got between the two chapters i posted back to back i'm not quite sure on what chapters some of the reviews i received were directed, I'm just going to give a big THANK YOU! to all of you who took the time to review!

-Rocketman182


	19. Chapter 18: Run For Your Lives!

Ah, good to be back! It's been a while since I've updated, definitely too long. Chapter 18 is officially here! Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I'm not doing it thins time. it's too painful. Neru, you want to take this one?

**Neru**: F**k you.

**Me**: Please?

**Neru**: Fine. The author doesn't own me, any of the Vocaloids, and all that. Can i go back to texting now?

**Me**: Sure.

.

.

.

**Ch. 18**

**Run For Your Lives!**

.

.

.

*The concert had ended over an hour ago, But Len and Neru hadn't said a word. To be fair, that was probably because they had been mashing their faces together for most of that last hour. Of course, Neru had to be the one to break the silence.*

**Neru**: Hey, I forgot about your gift!

**Len**: Christmas isn't for almost another month and a half...

**Neru**: But these will spoil by then!

**Len**: I'm...confused?

**Neru**: Well if you'd be patient... *walks over to a small crate* Here! *takes a crowbar and breaks open the top* Enjoy!

**Len**: *peers inside the crate and sees a mountain of fresh bananas* I... I don't know what to say...

**Neru**: You don't have to say anything; that expression on your face is enough for me.

*Len had an expression as if he had achieved enlightenment.*

**Len**: I got something for you too, actually. *Reaches into his pocket and takes out a small package* Here, open it up.

**Neru**: *Opens the package to find a brand new, sparkling iphone.* Oh... I...

**Len**: Turn it over.

**Neru**: *Turns Over the phone and sees her name inscribed on the back, along with those three words everyone longs to hear from that special someone; I love you.* Len... I don't know what to say... It's... It's the most wonderful- *starts to tear up*

**Len**: Is- is something wrong?

**Neru**: N-no! It's just... No one's ever gotten me something like this before... And I feel guilty because all I got you were those dumb bananas...

**Len**: I love those bananas... Do not call them dumb.

**Neru**: S-sorry... To be truthful to you, I never thought I could ever lo- I mean, um... *she began to trip over her own words as her face got redder and redder* I mean, I'm just such a bitch all the time... I don't hate everyone, it's just-

**Len**: Tsundere.

**Neru**: Hey! I am NOT!

**Len**: I think it's adorable. Don't you change a bit.

**Neru**: *Musters up some courage* I love you, Len Kagamine. *Exhales deeply* But you are such a dick.

**Len**: *Kisses her* wasn't so hard, now, was it?

**Neru**: *Her face was scarlet* I- I suppose it wasn't...

**Len**: We should get back, it's getting pretty chilly. The others are going to call search and rescue pretty soon.

**Neru**: Haha, sure.

-Scene change-

*The next day*

*Miku, Len, and Gumi were sitting at a small cafe table outside the main school enjoying their lunches. It was an unusually warm day for mid November and everyone was taking full advantage. It was already 12:30pm, but they had a free period after lunch today. Miku was hungrily munching on a leek sandwich; Len was doing the same to a pair of peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Gumi had occupied herself with a large bag of raw baby carrots and a manga book. Len reached into his lunch bag and pulled out an orange. He looked at it curiously.*

**Len**: *sigh* I keep telling her I don't like oranges...

**Gumi**: *Looks up from her manga* huh?

**Miku**: Rin keeps throwing oranges into Len's lunch bag.

**Gumi**: Ha! Dying of scurvy or something, there, Len?

**Len**: Ugh, go back to your manga you otaku.

**Gumi**: *sneers at Len* I take pride in it, you know.

**Miku**: Ok, ok. Relax guys. Len, stop letting Neru's otaku hatred rub off on you.

**Len**: Sorry.

**Gumi**: Hey, I know this may be off topic, but, um, why are there like twelve girls staring at us from those bushes over there?

**Miku**: What are you talki- oh, you're right... That's a little creepy to be honest.

**Len**: I got a bad feeling about this.

**Gumi**: Huh, they kind of remind me of- oh no. Oh nononono. Do you see the glazed looks on their faces?

*The three look over toward the bushes. Indeed there were strange looks on the girl's faces.*

**Gumi**: That's the start of a fangirl. I've seen it before at my anime conventions. It was really bad this one year at comic-con-

**Len**: Wait, you got to go to the USA?

**Gumi**: Sure did. It's weird there... The culture is so different. Although, I have to admit, they can be as big a bunch of hardcore otakus as the Japanese.

**Miku**: I can see that happening. *laughs a little* I used to have a pen pal there while I was taking English lessons with Luka.

**Gumi**: Regardless, they're harmless for now, but they're on the edge.

**Len**: You seem to know about fangirling...

**Gumi**: It's... Well that's a long story but in short I kind of fell into fangirling for a little while back in junior high. Not something I'm proud of.

**Len**: Uh huh. So why are they like, "pre-fangirling"?

**Miku**: I have no idea... Maybe they really liked the concert?

**Gumi**: Perhaps. The only logical conclusion I can come up with is that somehow word is spreading about us, likely over the internet.

**Len**: Can we stop it?

**Gumi**: Do you even want to stop it? Fangirls are a sign of growing popularity you know.

**Len**: Ok, fine. So where are the fanboys?

**Gumi**: Let's see... Yep, right over there. .*Points to another large set of bushes*

**Miku**: You two are talking about this like it's some natural phenomenon to be studied with science...

**Gumi**: We could refer to them as zombies? That ok?

**Miku**: *Look of terror* P-please no...

*Kaito, Ted and Neru walk over quickly*

**Neru**: Hey guys. *Sits on lens lap*

**Len**: Mind asking first?

**Neru**: It's not like you'd say no.

**Len**: I...Well played.

**Gumi**: What are you all doing here? I thought you had classes this period?

**Ted**: Teach got sick and they couldn't find a substitute so they just gave us the period off.

**Miku**: Lucky bastards...

**Kaito**: We came over because we thought we were being tailed by a pack of girls... It was really weird.

**Gumi**: Uh oh, you guys too?

**Ted**: Proto-fangirls.

**Gumi**: Yep, same with us.

**Len**: Well, there's really nothing we can really do right?

**Neru**: I hate fangirls...

**Gumi**: *Blank stare*

**Ted**: Len's right.

**Miku**: Woah, time got away from us. We have to get to class! Gumi, Len, grab your stuff. *Kisses Kaito* See you three later!

-Scene change-

*A while later, after classes*

*Ayatoba had gathered the Vocaloids together in the recording studio. He had set up a small video projector on a rolling cart and cleared a wall of photographs and such. He turned on the projector*

**Ayatoba**: Ok, everyone. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I got the call from the record company today and they're interested. The bad news is that they aren't sure if you're a "sustainable investment" whatever the hell they mean by that. They're going to put out one album for you guys and the sales will determine whether or not the company will sponsor you further.

**Miku**: What the- did they even SEE the concert?

**Luka**: I'm with Miku on this one, that's a little ridiculous. I don't think we're "on probation" material.

**Ayatoba**: My hands are tied, those are the terms.

**Gumi**: If that's the case then we need advertising.

**Ayatoba**: Well, I thought of that.

**Piko**: *Skeptical* Really?

**Ayatoba**: Sure did. *Turns around and pulls something up on his computer. The image was transferred directly to the projector and was directed on the wall. It showed a large building with a sign on the side that read "Comiket"*

**Gumi**: Is that...

**Ayatoba**: Your debut venue as an official, sponsored group? Yes ma'am.

**Gumi**: All of my dreams... They're coming true... *tear rolls down her face*

**Neru & Nero**: NO.

**Gumo**: *Pats Nero on the back* Sucks to be you, bro. I'm sure as hell gonna enjoy it.

**Neru**: No way in HELL will I be caught DEAD in the sea of...ugh... Otaku!

**Gumi**: What is your deal! We are NOT as bad as you think! Most of us are just like you! Wait, scratch that. I meant "normal".

**Len**: Ok you two, enough. Just relax.

**Neru**: Oh hell no, it's on girl!

**Gumi**: BRING IT BITCH!

*They dive at each other, fully intent on pounding the living hell out of the girl across from them. They collided mid-air and started wrestling in an anime fight-cloud. In the background Kaito and Gakupo were placing bets on who would win.*

**Ayatoba**: *sigh* ok, I didn't want to do this but this is annoying.

**Ayatoba**: *pulls out a taser and shocks them both.* Now that that's all taken care of, I'd like to let you all know that you all as a group need to come up with a list of fourteen songs for this album. Make them your best.

**Miku**: WHA- ARE THEY ALRIGHT!

**Ayatoba**: They're fine.

**Len**: You just totally shocked the shit out of my girlfriend...

**Piko**: *Barely stifling a laugh*

**Neru** & Gumi: *Moaning*

**Gumi**: Wha... What the hell...

**Neru**: Hnnnnng... gonna... Kill you... *reaches for Gumi but feebly flops back down*

**Luka**: Disregarding what just happened... Are we going to need to re-record all of the songs we want to put on there? It seems time consuming.

**Ayatoba**: That's up to you. I have a number of your songs on record so you should be able to just compile a selection.

**Gakupo**: Then we should probably get started, best to get this thing released and underway as soon as possible.

**Ayatoba**: Also, I just wanted to let you know that ever since the concert, the Youtube and Nico Nico Douga accounts I set up for recordings of the concert have been getting huge numbers of hits. You should probably look there for what songs are very popular.

**Gumi**: *Regaining consciousness* So that's where all those fangirls and fanboys are stemming from.

**Ayatoba**: You have fans?

**Miku**: *a little too enthusiastically* Sure do! We were getting stalked today!

**Kaito**: Ted, Neru and I were as well.

**Ayatoba**: That could work to an advantage if you play it right.

**Rin**: Is there a certain number of albums we have to sell?

**Ayatoba**: No, all they said was that you had to achieve "fairly decent" sales.

**Teto**: This is getting a bit technical for me; shouldn't we just get this thing out and hope people like us?

**Lily**: Honestly I think she's right.

**Miku**: Alright, Gumi and Gumo, since you're the resident tech experts I think it's safe to leave the compiling of the music to you?

**Gumi & Gumo**: We're on it!

**Ayatoba**: We will meet in two days. Please have your selections agreed upon by then.

**Dell**: I assume we're done here?

**Haku**: Relax; we're not really going anywhere.

**Dell**: I'm tired.

**Luka**: Now that you mention it, I am too...

**Miku**: you guys are so old.

**Gumi**: Hell, if we choose right now I can get this album online TONIGHT.

**Ayatoba**: Probably a better idea.

**Iroha**: Let's get it done people!

-Scene change-

*3 days later*

*In Piko's and Len's dorm room, Piko was surfing NND and Youtube to check out the level of popularity that some of their songs had reached. He pulled up one of Miku's songs and was shocked to the number of hits in the millions*

**Piko**: Holy shit, Len, get over here! You have to see this!

**Len**: *Walks over* What up. *Looks at the screen and sees the total views* Woah... Is that really Miku?

**Piko**: I know, right? It's crazy!

**Len**: What about me? Look up, um, Spice?

**Piko**: I'm on it. *Quickly pulls it up on screen*

**Len**: That's a lot of hits... I think I understand why all the fangirls seem to be stalking me… I'm adorable! *snickers sarcastically*

**Piko**: Riiiight… *Scrolls down to the comments* oh, that's not good.

**Len**: *Sees the comments section and dies a little inside* These people are depraved... I am NOT a shota! And rape me? This is not good...

**Piko**: They said the same stuff about my songs... and me.

**Len**: I am suddenly more scared of fangirls than I was before.

**Piko**: Justified.

**Len**: We need to watch our backs... Take care of my sister if I don't make it, alright? I gotta go warn the others. A storm's on the horizon.

**Piko**: You know it. And what storm? Are you getting all cryptic on me again? Cuz I will beat you with my USB.

**Len**: Maybe a little. By the way, that thing looks annoying to deal with, honestly.

**Piko**: You don't know the half of it.

**Len**: Alright, be right back.

*Len walked out the door hurriedly*

**Piko**: Best of luck to him... If Gumi was right, then the more popular we are the more fangirls and fanboys there'll be. So let's see... Collective views, here we go... *sees a figure over 7 million and growing.* HOLY FUCKBERRIES.

-Scene change-

*Outside of the school's grand hall, Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, Lily, Gumi, and Rin were making their way toward the dorms at a fairly slow pace. Little did the six Vocaloids know that they were being... followed.*

**Miku**: Ugh, how the hell did it get so cold all of the sudden? Yesterday it was bright and sunny and now it's freezing!

**Kaito**: *brings her in closer* I'll keep you warm.

**Miku**: My my, what a gentleman.

**Lily**: Keep it in your pants, Bakaito.

**Kaito**: I thought we agreed you would stop calling me that...

**Miku**: Anyone else uncomfortable?

**Lily**: ...

**Gakupo**: Haha, I always thought it was funny.

**Kaito**: Sure thing, Señior Eggplant.

**Gakupo**: Dick...

**Kaito**: *Victorious grin*

**Gumi**: Hey guys, I hate to interrupt your _very_ productive bickering, but they're back. *motions towards a group of strange looking girls*

**Gakupo**: *Yelling toward the fangirls* What! You never seen a guy walkin'? Get out of here!

*The fangirls timidly scatter*

**Gumi**: They are easily startled, but they'll be back. And in greater numbers.

**Rin**: Did... Did you just make a Star Wars reference?

**Gumi**: *Big, cheeky grin* Maaaaaaybe.

*A high pitched, shota-like scream of panic came from the direction of the dorms*

**Rin**: That sounded like-

**Len**: *Runs past them at an impressive speed* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! EVERY CYBORG FOR THEMSELVES!

**Gakupo**: *Does a double-take* Wait, was that Len?

**Miku**: Um, guys? LOOK. *points to a horde of fangirls running full speed after

Len, and heading straight for them.*

**Kaito**: OH SHIT!

**Gumi**: What did I tell ya? GREATER NUMBERS! RUN!

**Rin**: OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP!

**Lily**: They're closing in!

**Kaito**: *Trips* FUCK!

**Miku**: NOOO!

**Kaito**: Leave me! Save yourself!

**Miku**: Ok! *Keeps running*

**Kaito**: No! Wait! I didn't actually-! *Is swallowed up into the cloud of dust kicked up by the fangirls*

**Lily**: *Huff* M-Miku, Th-That was *Huff* pretty cold!

**Miku**: He'll be fine! I have an idea, don't sweat it! We're gonna split up and double back! Rin, Gakupo, with me! Lily, Gumi, just keep going!

**Gumi**: Roger that!

**Miku**: On my signal! 3...2...1... BREAK!

*The Miku, Rin, and Gakupo veer hard left and begin circling back around the admissions office. Half of the massive crowd followed them.*

**Miku**: *Spots Kaito beating fangirls away with a long stick* There he is! I'M

COMIN' BABY!

**Kaito**: Hurry! I can't hold out much lon- *Mauled by a fangirl*

**Miku**: *Dives over the small wall of fangirls and whips out two leeks. She proceeded to kick the collective asses of the surrounding "wall of doom" (as the Vocaloids would later call the incident) with them* Thanks for waiting; you know I wouldn't leave you behind!

**Kaito**: *Almost tearing up* Th-thank you! *glomps her*

**Miku**: *suffocating*

**Kaito**: Uh, oops. Sorry.

**Miku**: Riiight. We should go save the other three now, huh?

**Gakupo**: Oh, boy.

-Scene change-

*1 hour later in the school infirmary*

*The 7 Vocaloids attacked by fans were sitting in a room being examined by nurses. None of them had gotten really hurt but Len had slammed headlong into a tree near the end of the chase.*

**Miku**: *Bluntly* Well, that sucked.

**Lily**: That about sums it up, I guess.

**Gumi**: Well, Comiket is in a few weeks, so we should lay low for a while. Tokyo's going to be a BIG one this time around. From the website it says it's near the end of December, which gives us a few weeks of rest.

**Len**: Ugh... I'm gonna need it...

*Suddenly the door burst open and Neru came flying in. She glomped up Len immediately*

**Neru**: Oh god, I came right over when i heard what happened, are you alright? Did you break anything? TELL ME YOU'RE OK! *She looked genuinely sad, a rare show of emotion for her.*

**Len**: Relax, babe, I'm fine.

**Miku**: *Ahem* What about us?

**Neru**: What about you?

**Gakupo**: Tsundere straight to her metallic core...

**Neru**: I heard that. You've got one too, buddy.

**Gakupo**: *Defeated*

**Nurse**: Ok, Mr. Kagamine, you're all set. Try not to run into any more trees, ok?

**Len**: Yeah, thanks. Well, I'm gonna go back to my dorm room now...

**Rin**: We all should, it's been a long day.

-Scene change-

*20 minutes later, back in Len and Piko's room*

**Len**: *Slowly opens the door and walks into the room in his tattered clothes*

Ugh...

**Piko**: Woah, what the hell happened to you?

**Len**: Long... long story.

-End chapter 18-

*For anyone who doesn't know: Comiket is a massive manga market held in Tokyo's Big Sight twice a year., it's really an awesome experience I'm told.*

.

.

.

Well, another successful chapter! This one is by far my longest i think (I'm trying to keep them brief but detailed... it hasn't been going well). Anyways, thanks to all the support you guys give me! your reviews are my inspiration! I would also like to take this opportunity to formally announce that this fic will be winding down to a conclusion at some point, but fret not! there will be a sequel to this! I've been mulling it over for a while but i have finally decided that I might have something good here and i owe it to all my supporters to keep it goin!

-Rocketman182

.

.

Reply to reviewer time!

**-_MonochromeButterfly_- haha, thank you for the fun fact! And i had to make at least ONE pervy chapter! you should have seen the original draft... i would've had to change the rating!**

**-_VocaloidKagamine3_- I always like to throw a little somethin'-or-other like that into my fics. you should read "Newcomers" by me, i think you might enjoy it :)**

**-_Nami Uchiha 1313_- I hope this lived up to your expectations? I wanted to avoid obliterating part of the school or something for now... I'm leaving that to my two favorite blond hell raisers... or not, who knows? ;)**


	20. Chapter 19: Tokyo or Bust!

Back with chapter 19! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been super busy with school, the holiday season and my new fic **Teal is our Color**. So, without further groveling for forgiveness (even though i probably should) here is chapter 19!

Disclaimer: i don't own Vocaloid.

.

.

.

**Ch. 19**

**Tokyo or Bust!**

.

*It had been just over a month since the big run in with the fangirl and fanboy hordes. The Vocaloids had enjoyed a nice break from the panic of their newfound internet stardom, but Comiket was two days away and then it was back into the game. Their internet videos had exploded in popularity, so there was guaranteed to be huge numbers of their fans attending. The time to lie low was over. In their room, Luka and Miku were practicing their instrumentals.*

**Miku**: *Lightly strumming on her guitar* Hey Luka?

**Luka**: *Looks up from her sheet music* Hm? What is it?

**Miku**: You, um, Hatchune is eating your hair again.

**Luka**: *Freaking out* GAH! KEEP THAT LITTLE DEMON AWAY FROM ME!

**Miku**: I'm sorry! I swear, there's not a cage on earth than can hold her for very long... Anyways, i wanted to ask you about the whole Comiket thing. Have you ever been there?

**Luka**: I can't say that I have. If you're going to be asking about that kind of stuff Gumi or Gumo would probably be the best ones to ask. By the way, why on earth did you tune this guitar to drop D? It's a pain in the ass to put it back.

**Miku**: It's one string!

**Luka**: I have to break out the damned tuner and fiddle with it for a half an hour, so yes. Pain in the ass.

**Miku**: You can't tune by ear?

**Luka**: I'm more of a bass and drum player.

**Miku**: Alright, give it here. *Begins to tune the guitar* Oh, there's one more thing i was curious about. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but what did Lily mean when she said "Not the first yuri thing you've done" back during our last concert?

*That seemed to strike a nerve at Luka's very core. She stopped, but down her music, and let out a deep, long sigh.*

**Luka**: Alright, fine. But you have to swear not to say anything to anyone else. ESPECIALLY Gakupo, understand?

**Miku**: *nods* mhmm! I promise!

**Luka**: I'm probably going to regret telling you this, but here goes. It was back in my sophomore year of high school and I was a little, uh, curious...

*FLASHBACK*

*Luka was sitting in biology class listening to yet another boring lecture on cell structure. One of her best friends, Lily, one of her best friends, was sitting next to her. In a real fit of brilliance, Lily decided to pass a note to Luka as inconspicuously as she could. Unfortunately, being Lily, her "inconspicuous" was painfully not so.*

**teacher**: Lily? Is that a note?

**Lily:**Er, no?

**Teacher**: Bring it up please.

*Lily reluctantly brought up the note and stood there as the teacher read it*

**teacher**: "This class, um, 'expletive' sucks, next chance we get do you want to get the 'expletive' out of here?"

**Lily**: *On the verge of tears and laughter* S-sorry Yamamoto-sensei...

**Teacher**: Well, if this is so boring, why don't you spend it out in the hall?

**Lily**: But I-

**Teacher**: out.

**Lily**: *Reluctantly walks out*

**luka**: *Laughs her ass off*

**teacher**: Well, Ms. Megurine. If you think it's so very funny how would you like to join her?

**Luka**: Wait, what!

**Teacher**: Out.

**Luka**: *Walks out, thoroughly pissed.*

*Outside in the hallway, the two girls just glared at each other with blame in their eyes. There was a small chair in between them, and they both decided that they wanted to sit. Naturally this could only lead to a catfight between the two.*

**Luka**: My seat!

**Lily**: Move, bitch!

**Luka**: Slut!

**Lily**: Whore!

**Luka**: *Successfully gets the seat and knocks Lily off.* What now? *Laughs*

**Lily**: *jumps on her friend's lap and starts pulling at her ears.* What was that, pinky?

**Luka**: Owowowow! Leggo! *Puts her hands on Lily's to try and get her to stop tugging.*

*The two girl's eyes met. The tugging stopped, but their hands remained in place. They blushed hard, noticing the red color in each other's faces.*

**Luka**: What are we...

**Lily**: I don't know...

*As if by some strange force, they both moved their lips closer together. Crashing together, the girls felt a wave of passion overcome them. They sat there in the hall, making out for the last 15 minutes of class.*

*END FLASHBACK*

**Luka**: Afterward we decided it just wasn't right and we had both been just lonely, so- hey!

**Miku**: *nosebleed*

**Luka**: *Grabs her giant tuna plushy and whacks Miku over the head* PERVERT!

**Miku**: Oh come on! You can't tell a story like that and expect people not to get ideas!

**Luka**: THAT'S PRECISELY WHY I NEVER TELL IT.

**Miku**: My question is why Lily was so nonchalant about it.

**Luka**: Has Lily ever had any shame?

**Miku**: I see your point. Hey, I think my nosebleed stopped!

*There was a knock at the door, And Luka walked over to answer it. She opened the door; Lily was standing in the doorway.*

**Miku**: *Nose explodes in another furious bleed, throwing her backward off her chair*

**Lily**: What the fuck is up with her?

**Luka**: Nothing... anyway what's up?

**Lily**: Just came by to see if you two wanted to do a quick practice run through the concert this afternoon. Everyone else freed up their schedules so they're in.

**Miku**: *Slowly recovering from the unexpected nasal bomb that just detonated in her face* Y-yeah, w-were in.

**Luka**: Mhmm, what time?

**Lily**: 4:00pm, we're thinking of running it full costume too, so bring them.

**Miku**: Roger that!

**Lily**: Alright, see you two later! *Walks off*

**Luka**: *Closes the door* That was awful timing on her part.

**Miku**: Don't I know it... Ok, well, its 3:00pm now, we should head over in a half an hour. Someone needs to help Lily with all those cords and who better than y-

**Luka**: *Knocks her out* I've wanted to do that for a while...

-Scene Change-

*One hour later, in the empty auditorium.*

*Miku and Luka had just arrived and were greeted by Gakupo at the door.*

**Gakupo**: There's my lovely Luka! *Does a very unmanly twirl*

**Luka**: Baka... *she blushed and gave him a quick kiss*

**Gakupo**: *Picks her up bridal style* Alright, boss, where do you want her?

**Kaito**: It's boss -sama to you there, buddy.

**Luka:**AAAHH! Put me down, you eggplant loving bastard!

**Gakupo**: Oh pshh, you're enjoying this as much as I am. *Laughs*

**Luka**: Am not...

*Over in the back of the auditorium, Haku and Dell watched the whole scene play out.*

**haku**: Those two remind me of when we first started dating...  
><strong><br>Dell**: Nostalgia much? And i was never as thick headed as Gakupo.

**Haku**: You have to admit it's cute though. She pretends to hate all of his affection but you can tell deep down she's madly in love with him.

**Dell**: Quite the analysis.

**Haku**: Why thank you! *She cracked a rare smile*

*Backstage, Lily, Gumi, And Teto were getting their costumes on.*

**Gumi**: Aw man this is gonna be so much fun! I'm gonna hit all the big doujinshi circles first, and then move on to the smaller ones. Big Sight's gonna be packed this year!

**Lily**: I will never understand the otaku. Ever.

**Gumi**: Can you at least respect the subculture?

**Lily**: I suppose.

**Teto**: I'm just gonna look around, really. I've always wanted to go to Comiket though, it looks fun!

**Gumi**: I'll show you some really good mangas, I promise you'll enjoy them!

**Teto**: Wow! Thanks!

**Lily**: turn your systems on; I want to get a sound check.

**Gumi**: Yeah let me just plug this thing in. *Plugs the small wireless transmitter into her side* Gah! That still feels weird. Seriously, with all the metal that's in us this really shouldn't be so uncomfortable.

**Teto**: I know, right! It tickles a lot every time I plug in. It's so gosh darn annoying!

**Lily**: At the risk of sounding strange, Teto you are so painfully adorable when you're mad.

**Gumi**: Definitely moe.

**Lily**: Can the otaku lingo for five minutes, will ya?

**Gumi**: Sorry! I can't help it!

*The three do their sound check. Out on the main stage, Iroha and Piko were trying to figure out the best lineup for the concert with Neru's help. The Kagamine twins were with Miki trying to get her ahoge unstuck from a small cable spool. Mikuo and Luki were chatting over by the coffee machine Meiko had set up. Kaito walked out onto the main stage.*

**kaito**: Ok, listen up everyone! Ayatoba just called. We're going in at 9:00am for setup.

**Meiko**: Whatever; sounds fine to me. Wait, 9am! I'm probably still going to be drunk!

**Neru**: At least she's honest...

**Miku**: Ok, if we're here, let's run this through. Iroha, do you and Piko have the set list worked out?

**Iroha**: Nya! Gimmie a sec!

*a sec later*

**Iroha**: Done!

**Miku**: Ok, let's see. World is mine, meltdown, magnet, Just be friends, Juvenile, Lily Lily Burning Night, Mozaik Role... This actually looks great!

**Piko**: Thanks, it took forever.

**Dell**: *Yelling from the other side of the stage* Are we doing anything yet? I'm getting bored of standing around like a jackass.

**Kaito**: Yeah, just calm your shit.

**Mikuo**: Well well, someone here just grew a pair...

**Kaito**: Someone has to!

**Luka**: Can we please get back to the run through!

**Meiko**: Yeah, yeah. Who brought the music?

*The entire auditorium fell silent*

**Luka**: ...Fuck.

*Three hours, a lot of humming in place of music, and a shocking amount of arguing later, the run through was over with only a minimum of bloodshed. Gumi and Ted met up afterward and walked back to the dorms.*

**gumi**: Soooo, that went, er, well.

**Ted**: I hope Luki's alright... Meiko decked him pretty hard.

**Gumi**: Haha, that was funny.

**Ted**: So, Comiket. I'm not so much worried about the venue as much as i am not getting the sales we need.

**Gumi**: Let me educate you about Comiket. The otaku who go there are willing to spend a painful, thats right, painful amount of money. We'll do just fine.

**Ted**: Good to know. Well, this is my stop. *They stop walking in front of Ted's dorm room.*

**Gumi**: Is Kaito here?

**Ted**: Nah, he's with Gakupo and Dell tonight. Apparently a night of gaming is what qualifies to them as "get some rest".

**Gumi**: Well, if that's the case, *She gave him a coy smile* This is my stop too.

**Ted**: What do you- OH.

**Gumi**: *Kisses him and slowly pushes him through the open door into the dorm.*

-Scene Change-

*Two days later, on route to Tokyo for Comiket*

*The bus ride had been generally uneventful. Luka and Gakupo had had a fight and were now making out (usual routine), Neru was trolling on 2chan, Mikuo and Luki were playing chess on Mikuo's iPad, and everyone else was trying to repress the traumatic memories of the other time that they were on a BUS. Rin and Len were sitting together, shaking.*

**Rin**: Why did it have to be a bus... Couldn't we have just parachuted in?

**Len**: At least you still have both of your legs! My left leg is made of freaking metal and plastic!

**Rin**: Good point.

**Len**: Damn right! Oh! I almost forgot! Did you remember the-

**Rin**: Shhh! Quiet! Yes, I have them.

**Len**: Remember, right after the show we-

**Rin**: Do you not know the meaning of quiet? How's about shut the fuck up? That doin it for ya?

**Len**: But I-

**Rin**: I swear to God, Len Kagamine...

-Scene Change-

*The bus pulls up in front of Tokyo's Big Sight. The Vocaloids filed out of the bus slowly and met off to the side of one of the tremendous lines.*

**Luki**: Where are we?

**Gumi**: Heaven!

**Neru**: Hell.

*The sheer number of people was staggering, with lines running wvery which way for all of the major doujinshi circles, food courts, and even the restrooms.*

**Miku**: Can we get some pocky while we're here? I love that stuff!

**Gumi**: Damn right! I'm sure they bring that stuff in by the metric shitloads!

**Gakupo**: Sis, I try not to involve myself in stuff like this but im pretty sure thats not an actual unit.

**Gumi**: It so is!

**Gakupo**: Not really, no.

**Gumi**: Okay, not acknowledging my baka brother, LET'S GO!

**Gakupo**: *Quietly to Ted* She seems awfully happy lately, what've you two been doin? *a joking smile crept across his face* Nah man I'm just messing with you!

**Ted**: Well...

*Gakupo's smile vanished. In its place was a cold deathglare.*

**Gakupo**: *Grabbing Ted's shirt and lifting him off the ground.* What do you mean by "well..."?

**Ted**: N-Nothing!

**Gumi**: Relax bro! Nothing happened! *Quietly to Ted* You dumbass! What did you tell him!

**Ted**: *cowering* Nothing!

**Gakupo**: I swear-

**Ayatoba**: *Walks over through the crowd* KNOCK IT OFF. I will not have you all making me look like a fool. Now, if you would kindly cut the shit we need to get you all down to the stage. You're late as it is.

**Gumi**: But I wanted to buy pocky!

**Ayatoba**: There's a metric shitload of it for all of you backstage.

**Gumi**: *To Gakupo* HA! TOLD YOU SO!

**Gakupo**: *Silent defeat*

**Ayatoba**: I see you are already in your costumes; that will save us time. Come on, i have a side route.

*The Vocaloids followed Ayatoba closely to avoid getting lost in the crowds. There were murmurs of things like "Are those the Vocaloids?" and "Hey I've seen them before!" as they walked through. Soon enough they had reached the stage. Of course, the metric shitload of pocky was sitting right where it should be. It was time to secure themselves a name, get signed, and become the greatest music idols the world has ever seen.*

-End Chapter 19-

.

.

.

Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! i also realize that I've been updating at really weird times so my story gets pushed down to like page 3 or 4 and no one really gets to see it :( i will try to fix that! Okay, i will be updating this once every one to two weeks, alteranting with **Teal is our Color**. I am also pleased to announce that I will have the title of the upcoming sequel to this fic by next update. Well, i don't really have anything else to announce for now but stay tuned :D i hope you enjoyed it!

-Rocketman182

.

.

.

Reply-2-Reviewer time!

**Nami Uchiha 1313- I'm sorry to say I don't quite know what Makiharu is :( i shall "go Google it"! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, I'm happy you enjoy it so much!**

**Monochrome Butterfly- Attack of the killer fangirls; every pop star's worst nightmare! gotta love Len though, that poor shota... xD**

**VocaloidKagamine3- Thanks! I think that would pretty much be their reactions... i had just finished watching the Live version of "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" and some other vids... many of the comments were terrifying...**


	21. Chapter 20: The Big Break!

It has been WAAAAAY too long since i last updated, but with New years, X-mas, my two ther fics **Teal is our Color** and **Reactions,** and my overly packed schedule, i just haven't had a ton of time. To make up for it, I worked super hard on this chapter. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids. Man, that's getting old. And depressing. I need a hug.

.

.

.

**Ch. 20**

**The Big Break!  
><strong>

.

.

.

*There was still plenty of time before the Vocaloids were due to perform. Ayatoba had given them all a time to be back at the stage, so roaming around became the number 1 thing on everyone's minds. Of course Gumi and Gumo were the first to dissapear into the huge mess of lines, both dragging their girlfriend/boyfriend with them. Luka and Gakupo had gone off as well but in the opposite direction. Miku and Kaito headed off to find the nearest ice cream stand with Mikuo and Teto right behind. The rest of the vocaloids either stayed backstage or went wandering off to parts unknown.*

*Cut to Luka and Gakupo*

*The two young adults were wandering through the doujinshi stands, just browsing out of pure curiosity. That is, until Luka came across a certain "graphic" stand.*

**Luka**: *Picks up one of the books and opens to a random page* What the... OH MY GOD. *Shuts the book quickly*

*Luckily for Luka, Gakupo was browsing another stand and did not notice her embarrassment.*

**Luka**: *Looks at a sign posted to the back wall of the stand* 18+ yaoi content... That would explain a lot. *Looks to her left, and then to her right* Can't hurt to take another peek... *opens the book to another random, yet just as graphic page* Woah... oh dear... *She was blushing madly by now* Why the hell am i reading this again...?

**Gakupo**: Whatcha got there? *pokes his head next to Luka's.*

**Luka**: *Slams the book shut* N-NOTHING!

**Gakupo**: *Takes the book out of her hands* Well, little miss innocent isn't so... Er, innocent!

**Luka**: You damn well know I'm ANYTHING but innocent... *A coy smile spread across her face*

**Gakupo**: Geez, how do you even do that? I catch you reading hardcore yaoi and now I'M the one having dirty thoughts...

**Luka**: I'm just that good. Or maybe you're secretly-

**Gakupo**: I'm dating you, aren't I?

**Luka**: Good cover...

**Gakupo**: *laughs* someone's in a pissy mood today, huh?

**Luka**: Shut up...

**Gakupo**: Hey, a sushi stand! I didn't think they'd have that here...

**Luka**: Do they have...

**Gakupo**: *Strikes an awkward medieval knight-esque pose* Wait here my princess! I shall return!

**Luka**: *To herself* I swear, sometimes i really wonder why I fell in love with that big buffoon...

*10 minutes later, Gakupo returned with a small bag in hand. He looked beat up, and was clutching his right shoulder. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain.*

**Luka**: Oh my God! Gakupo, are you alright?

**Gakupo**: *panting* T-there were only a few tuna rolls left so i had to fight some people for them... i won, mostly. Damn those overly violent otaku!

**Luka**: Please tell me you at least got something for yourself!

**Gakupo**: Nope, didn't really even occur to me...

**Luka**: *pauses for a moment, and then pulls the wounded warrior into a passionate, lingering kiss.* You baka...

**Gakupo**: But I'm YOUR baka... *smiles brightly*

*Luka suddenly remembered why she had fallen in love with him.*

*Cut to Gumi, Gumo, Ted, and Miki perusing a couple of doujinshi circles.*

**Gumi**: Oh yeah! Just what I've been looking for!

**Gumo**: *Mockingly* That's... woah Gumi, I didn't realize you swung that way...  
><strong><br>Gumi**: Oh whatever, I can read yuri if I so choose. And don't you have a stack of yaoi in your room back home?

**Gumo**: *Terribly embarrassed* No!

**Gumi**: Riiiight... You are the height of hypocrisy, dear brother.

**Gumo**: Whatever. *Calls over to Miki* I'm going to the restroom; I'll be back in a minute.

**Miki** **& Ted**: Actually, we have to go too...

**Gumi**: You guys go ahead, I have a few more doujinshi stands to check out. See you guys in a bit!

*The three of them walk off towards the bathrooms*

**Gumi**: Ok, let's see... Oh! That stand looks good! *Skips (yes, the 18 year old cyborg pop star skips) over to another stand. The stock was getting low, and there was only one left of the particular issue she wanted. Unfortunately, a very short, blue haired girl wanted it too. They both pick it up at the same time. Instead of freaking out like Gumi impulsively wanted to do, she decided to take a less... violent approach.*

**Gumi**: Excuse me, but could I have this one?

**Girl**: *Nods* Sure, I've already got six of these anyway and i just thought i'd make a lucky seven.

**Gumi**: Wow, six? That's pretty hardcore!

**Girl**: Thanks! My name's Konata Izumi, by the way.

**Gumi**: Megpoid Gumi. A pleasure to meet you Konata!

**Konata**: likewise! So, is this your first time at Comiket?

**Gumi**: Heck no! I've been coming here for years. Otaku to the core!

**Konata**: same here!

*The two continued bantering about their favorite animes, mangas, video games, etc. for another ten minutes before A purple haired girl came over and practically dragged her off*

**Gumi**: *To herself* Well, she was nice!

-Scene Change-

*Cut to Miku, Kaito, Mikuo, and Teto strolling through the crowd, not really doing anything in particular*

**Miku**: This place is huge! We're lucky Ayatoba had us get here when we did; unloading the equipme- what the hell?

**Kaito**: What's wrong?

**Miku**: Look over there; those cosplayers are cosplaying... US!

**Mikuo**: *Glances over at the cosplayers. There are indeed a good number of people in a group dressed up as the Vocaloids. He could barely contain his shock.* You're kidding! Since when did we become popular enough to have people cosplay us!

**Teto**: I don't care! I think it's awesome!

**Miku**: Oh, we HAVE to go and say hello now!

*The four of them make their way through the crowd quickly. The ever-fearless Miku walks right up to who she determined to be the "leader" of the group who just so happened to be cosplaying her.*

**Miku**: Hi!

**Miku** **Cosplayer**: Hello- NO WAY. NO FREAKING WAY. IT CAN'T BE. THE REAL HATSUNE MIKU!

**Miku**: Ta da! In the flesh... mostly. Oh! Your hair bands are crooked! Hold on... *Fixes hair bands* there!

**Miku** **Cosplayer**: T-thanks! Could I trouble you for a picture?

**Miku**: Sure!

**Miku** **cosplayer**: Kenji! Come here; bring your camera! *To Miku* He's my boyfriend so he's cosplaying Kaito!

*A boy walked over wearing a rather well made Kaito cosplay and snapped a few photos of the two girls.*

**Miku** **Cosplayer**: Wow! Thanks! *glomps* when are you guys starting?

**Miku**: About an hour and a half.

**Miku** **Cosplayer**: Cool! Good luck!

*The two groups part ways.*

**Mikuo**: We should get back to the stage sometime in the next half hour; we still need to warm up.

**Kaito**: Agreed.

*Cut to Len and Neru, also wandering aimlessly.*

**Len**: Its getting close to the time we're supposed to head back by.

**Neru**: Yeah, seems so.

**Len**: I- uh oh. Not again!

* The horde of fangirls begin sniffing the air like bloodhounds. They quickly turn their heads toward him in unison as if they were connected by a hive mind. A number of fanboys also turned toward Neru with the same psychotic, hungry look on their faces.*

**Len**: I swear, sometimes I think Tei multiplied herself somehow and is just fucking with us...

**Neru**: We can discuss insane yanderes later. Right now we just need to back away slowly... Remember; vicious if provoked.

**Len**: I prepared for this. Neru, hand me your phone.

**Neru**: *Shocked that ANYONE would dare ask her for her phone, but she quickly realized the gravity of the situation and gave her beloved phone to Len*

**Len**: *quickly dials a number* Broken arrow, i repeat, broken arrow! Hit the switch!

**Rin**: *On the other line* Already? I thought we were going to do it after the show!

**Len**: I set up a secondary backup, we'll be fine. NOW HIT THE DAMN SWITCH WOMAN!

**Rin**: geez, alright, alright! Going hot in three...two...one...

*A loud hissing sound followed by clouds of billowing grey smoke filled the area in-between Len, Neru, and the fangirl/fanboy hordes.*

**Len**: NOW! RUN!

*The two ran as fast as they could back toward the stage. Luckily they made it back to the stage unharmed with only a few disappointed fangirls trailing behind, coughing from the smoke. Len and Neru ran backstage, successfully evading the fangirls unscathed. The other Vocaloids who were relaxing in the backstage lounge just looked at them, silently understanding. Except Lily.*

**Lily**: What the hell's goin' on?

**Rin**: Fangirl escape tactic #26. Smokescreen!

**Lily**: *Blank stare* Ok…

**Neru**: *Panting* I swear Len, y-you are the b-best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Len**: *Plushes deep*

**Akaito**: Saved her ass, huh?

**Len**: Sure did.

**Iroha**: Hey guys, the shows starting in twenty minutes! Has everyone warmed up?

**Meiko**: *takes a swig of potent sake* Done!

**Iroha**: That's not exactly what I would call "good-preparation"…

**Meiko**: Listen Catwoman, I'll prepare my way, you prepare yours.

**Lily**: Relax guys. Ok, let's get this done. Call up everyone who's still out and get them back here PRONTO.

*15 minutes later*

*The crowd had gathered around the stage in droves. The Vocaloids were used to it by now though, seeing as this was their third concert. However, this time not every Vocaloid was performing.*

**Miku**: *still backstage as Ayatoba announced them* Ok everyone! You know the drill! Wow 'em! *Looks over at the set list. Gumi was up first with her song "Mozaik Role".*

**Gumi**: *adjusts her bright red goggles atop her head* IT'S VOCA-GO TIME!

**The rest of the Vocaloids**: *Facepalms at the awful catch-phrase.*

**Gumi**: Whatever… *runs out on stage*

**Luka**: I think we'll be fine. Some people already bought some of the albums. If nothing else this will only boost sales.

**Lily**: Miss businesswoman over here, ne?

**Luka**: I do what I can.

*Gumi has the fans going wild as she sings with as much emotion as she could muster. The other Vocaloids performing patiently waited. The concert continued uninterrupted for another twenty minutes until Lily went onstage. Somehow one of the lights up in the rafters of the stage had broken loose and fell straight towards Lily. She sensed the impending danger and instead of just avoiding it, she decided to play it up. She had always been very athletic, so she decided to jump into a back flip midsong and kick the falling light into the backstage lounge where Gakupo drew his sword faster than most would think possible and sliced the light in half before it struck Luka in the face. Lily didn't even stop singing.*

**Luka: ***paralyzed with fear and shock*

**Gakupo**: *Quietly* Don't worry babe, I got you. *Winks at Rin and Len who had set up that whole stunt for him.*

**Luka**: T-thank you… *kisses Gakupo*

**Gakupo**: No sweat.

*Lily finished her song, said a few words to the crowd, considered flashing to boost sales (but decided against it), and ran offstage.*

**Lily**: What the hell happened? Rin, Len, I thought we checked all of those lights!

**Rin & Len**: We did!

**Len**: I don't know what happened!

**Lily**: At least no one got hurt, right?

**Luka**: You almost killed me.

**Lily**: Oh, shit. I'm sorry! I was just trying to give the fans something! You know I like to show off a little every now and then!

**Rin **& Len: *quietly* That's what we were banking on…

**Luka**: Hm? Did you two say something?

**Rin & Len**: NOPE.

**Luka**: Ok… anyways who's left to go myself and… um…

**Miku**: Me! We're doing Magnet together again, ne?

**Luka**: At the end, yes. Aren't you also doing "Matryoshka" with Gumi?

**Gumi**: Yeah, she is.

**Miku**: WOO! I'M POPULAR!

**Akaito**: Don't get a big head.

**Zatsune**: You tell that skinny bitch!

**Miku**: Woah, Zatsune, not necessary!

**Zatsune**: I didn't make it onto the album! This is bullshit!

**Dell**: Shut up. Neither did Haku or myself but neither of us are complaining. We'll have our day, just not THIS day. Now Luka, you're up. Get out there and do our name proud.

**Luka**: Right. Well, here I go! *Runs onstage and starts right into "Just be Friends".

*After Luka finished, Miku ran on stage to huge cheers. Behind the crowd, who were cheering like fanatics, a number of people holding cameras and broadcasting equipment were setting up. A young woman from the local news wearing a western business suit stepped in front of the camera.*

**News Anchor**: Good evening, this is Yuri Tanaka from the Tokyo local news. We are here live at Comiket, where a band appears to be playing. The crowd is going wild here, let's see if we can get a listen. *motions for a cameraman to get a bit closer. *

*Miku was singing "World is mine" and dancing her heart out. Her long teal pigtails seemed to float as she worked the crowd on stage, her voice washing over the masses. The cameraman began to cheer as well. All of this came live to every viewer of the Tokyo Local News Network.*

-Scene change-

*Meanwhile at the Vocaloid's Sapporo based could-be record company, the CEO of the corporation was enjoying an evening cup of tea. One of his assistants came into his office, looking out of breath and terribly excited.*

**CEO**: Is something wrong?

Assistant: No sir! Quite the opposite! Do you remember those kids Dr. Ayatoba had saved and turned into cyborgs that we signed to our label on a probationary period? Well sir, look at these numbers. *Hands him a sales record file*

**CEO**: *Looks over the file, and his jaw drops* Dear god I've never seen anyone blow up that fast! Get Dr. Ayatoba on the line, we need to have a discussion.

**Assistant**: Right away, sir!

-Scene change-

*30 minutes after the end of the concert*

*The Vocaloids were exhausted, especially Miku, who had done two encores with both Luka and Gumi. Ayatoba, who had been watching the concert from somewhere behind the crowd, came backstage*

**Ayatoba**: WELL DONE, WELL DONE! I just received a call from the record company, and its official! You all officially have a record deal! This is the big step you've all been waiting for!

**Rin**: *Glomps Ayatoba* Thank you! You helped us do it! You're as much a part of this as we are!

**Miku**: She's right, it's your tech that saved our lives and allowed us to sing like this.

The rest of the Vocaloids: Agreed.

**Ayatoba**: *tearing up* T-thank you! All of you! I just-

*Ayatoba was cut off by a little teal haired chibi thing wielding a leek attacking his face*

**Miku**: NO HATCHUNE, DOWN! DOWN!

**Hatchune**: leeeeeeeeeeeeek! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

**Miku**: No! Not a leek! Luka, for the love of god, does yours do this?

**Luka**: No. *Tako Luka crawls up her arm and plops down on her head, then falls asleep.

**Everyone (except Ayatoba and Miku who are still struggling trying to restrain Hatchune)**: Awwwwww…

*10 minutes and several bruises to Ayatoba's face later*

**Ayatoba**: I have a surprise for you all. Take a look at THIS! *pulls out his laptop and shows them an image of a HUGE mansion.* This is where you will be living now. Any objections?

*Complete and utter silence*

**Ayatoba**: Good! Get your things packed as soon as we retu-

**Everyone**: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Massive cheering*

**Ayatoba**: I'm glad you all like it but-

**Everyone**: PARTY!

**Rin & Len**: HIT THE SWITCH!

*Clouds of smoke flood the entire building covering the Vocaloids run to the bus from any fangirl/fanboy glomp and/or rape attempts*

**Ayatoba**: *watching the Vocaloids run to the bus* I think I've done some good in this world after all…

-End chapter 20-

.

.

.

Thanks for reading everyone! i know its a long story but i hope you've enjoyed it thus far! As promised i have the name of the sequel. It will be called "Vocaloid Music Revolution!" I know its not a GREAT title and if anyone has a better suggestion PLEASE let me know! It will be set two years from the end of this story which will be either next chapter or the chapter after it. I will be updating my other fics very soon so its gonna be a busy weekend for me!I write all my stories on my ipod without prior planning or organization so thanks for bearing with me!

.

Ok, reply to reviewer time!

-FirstSoundFuture: I hope this chapter helped ease your concerns! Sorry if that part was a little vauge; i was trying to go for a "mysterious What's gonna happen next" sort of feel. sorry it took forever to update!

-MonochromeButterfly- A LOT. Like, you couldn't HANDLE that much Pocky.

-VocaloidKagamine3- Thanks! I'm a big Gumi fan and i always imagine her as a hyperactive, fun loving otaku who always get into fights with Neru because Neru hates otaku. just my personal headcanon. The pocky part was really fun to write though.


	22. Chapter 21: Moving in, Moving up

Hello everyone! sorry i haven't updated this in FOREVER, but i had to make this final chapter GOOD. there was a lot of wrapping up to do and i hope i did it to your satisfaction :D It might take me a bit to get out the first chapter of the sequel but it IS COMING! So, without further a due, i present to you the final chapter of my beloved work,

**.**

**Vocaloid Chronicles!**

**Chapter 21**

**Moving in, Moving up**

.

.

.

*Two weeks after Comiket; all Vocaloids, Ayatoba, and movers all standing in front of the newly built and furnished Vocaloid Mansion.*

*It was absolutely massive. At over three stories tall and easily taking up thousands of square feet, it dwarfed the small homes just outside of the spacious grounds. The front façade was brick, and the front door was of a beautiful walnut color. All in all, it was one of the most beautiful buildings you had ever seen. The Vocaloids simply stared at the building in awe, and Ayatoba, the cocky bastard he was, stood there in silence, grinning.*

**Ayatoba**: So? What do you guys think?

**Miku**: Holy crap...

**Iroha**: Double holy crap...

**Rin**: Triple...

**Len**: quadruple...

**Lily**: five, uh, what comes after quadruple?

**Gakupo**: quintuple.

**Lily**: Yeah, that...

**Ayatoba**: Well, you can thank Dell here for all of this too; he did most of the financial work to get this squared away so fast.

*Everyone looks at Dell, who is, while standing, just barely. His hair was messed up, he was unshaven, had deep bags under his eyes, and a Red Bull in his hand which from the looks of it wasn't helping much.*

**Dell**: Three days straight... of accounting work... so tired... Red Bull... seventeenth... I'm goin down! *Drops face first into the lawn*

**Haku**: DELL! *Rushes over to him*

**Dell**: *asleep on the ground, snoring loudly. His Red Bull can was still clutched in his hand.*

**Ayatoba**: Kaito, Gakupo, help me carry his sorry ass into the house. I'm not surprised he collapsed; i told him to take a break but he wouldn't have it.

**Haku**: That's just like him, always a workaholic.

*The Vocaloids unceremoniously enter the newly furnished house with Atatoba, Kaito, and Gakupo all but dragging a practically unconscious Dell over to a couch.*

**Ayatoba**: Ok, now, before you settle in, i have a few announcements. First off, the total sales from your album are in. The numbers were staggering, with sales reaching into the hundreds of thousands of copies on iTunes and other media. Miku, some of your songs have breached the Japanese top ten.

**Miku**: HOLY CRAP! WOO!

**Kaito**: That's my Miku!

**Ayatoba**: Also, the producers have decided that handling the logistics for all of you would best be handled by dividing you all up into groups managed by a sub-division. For example; Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito and Meiko, you'll be under the sub-division Crypton Future Media, and Gakupo, Gumi, and Lily will be under Internet Co.

**Miki**: What about the rest of us?

**Ayatoba**: I'll post all of your divisions later this week when all the kinks are ironed out.

**Gakupo**: Alright, anything else?

**Ayatoba**: Yes, there's one more thing. Since the Crypton subdivision is already confirmed and established, the CEO is giving them first crack at an overseas debut. They have already chosen Miku, Luka, and the two Kagamine twins. My apologies, Kaito and Meiko, but they could only afford 4 plane tickets on their already strained budgets.

**Meiko**: Oh that's alright, i hate flying anyhow.

**Kaito**: Me too, but it's a shame we'll miss the performance. We've all performed together since the beginning.

**Miku**: That's true. Where are we going, though?

**Ayatoba**: Los Angeles. You four are going to America!

**Rin**: WOO!

**Len**: I hear the sushi there is a disgrace.

**Meiko**: Wow, pessimist much?

**Ayatoba**: There have oranges and bananas there by the truckload ,so relax.

**Rin** and Len: *Sits back in their chairs*

**Luka**: They chose me because I speak English, didn't they?

**Ayatoba**; partly; you're "Just be Friends" and "Double Lariat" are massive hits.

**Luka**: At least he's honest.

**Iroha**: *Sees a cat* OHMIGOSH WE GOT A KITTY!

**Ayatoba**: Yep! We have yet to name him, so have at it Iroha.

**Iroha**:*Thinks for a moment* Heineko!

**Lily**: You've been watching too much anime again...

**Iroha**: Whatever, Shadow Cat is badass and you know it.

**Mikuo**: So, do we each have our own bedrooms?

**Ayatoba**: Of course. All of them are pre-furnished specifically for each of you. First off, Len, you'll be staying in the first room on the 2nd floor... *Trails off*

**Len**: *Whispers to Neru* That's where you'll be "sleeping" to, eh? *Lightly smacks Neru's ass*

**Neru**: eep! *Buries her face in her hands*

**ayatoba**: ...and there will be- is something wrong Neru?

**Neru**: *Blushing like crazy* N-nope! Everything's fine!

**Ayatoba**: Alright...?

**Neru**: *Looks over at Len* I am sooo gonna get you for that.

**Len**: Looking forward to it...

(A/N: HAD TO DO PERVY LEN AT LEAST ONCE.)

**Ayatoba**: Also, I have a rather large announcement. I want everyone present here when i tell you this, and it looks like we're missing... Meiko, Haku, and Lily. Weren't they just here?

**Piko**: Check the liquor cabinet, those three are always getting hammered.

**Teto**: I'll find them! *Runs off*

**Ted:** Always so impulsive...

**Mikuo**: I don't find that so bad.

**Ted**: Are you insinuating-

**Mikuo**: Oh! Nonono, not like that *Remembers how Gakupo reacted to a similar statement made a few weeks earlier.*

**Gumi**: Does anyone else hear-

*Gumi was cut off by the scream of a frightened white-haired shota boy and a red head sporting twin hair-drills as they ran past the group. The two were followed closely by an extremely drunk Meiko without a shirt. Haku and Lily were not far behind, surprisingly sober.*

**Lily**: MEIKO, GOD DAMMIT! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!

**Meiko**: FREEEE BIRRRRD!

**Luka**: *sticks out her foot and sends Meiko flying into a wall.* Oops.

**Ayatoba**: Well technically everyone's here... Ok. Listen up, this is big. My labs have been working round the clock for months, and we've created two new technologies. For all of you, we have created special upgrade packages that we like to call "appends". You will each recieve one and they will add more range and depth to your voices. Miku, yours are ready along with Rin, Len, and Gumi's. It's partially surgical unfortunately but not nearly as invasive as the initial process.

**Miku**: Awesome!

**Kaito**: Do i get ice cream after the surgery?

**Dell**: *groans* that's for when you get your tonsils out, dipshit.

**Haku**: Dell...

**Dell**: What?

**Ayatoba**: AHEM. The second item is that we have developed A third generation Vocaloid system. A number of volunteers have stepped forward and will be given these systems.

**Akaito**: Surgically i assume?

**Ayatoba**: Yes. Also, a few of your appends will use this "V3" technology, especially you, Gumi.

**Gumi**: BITCHIN!

**Ayatoba**: there are still a few kinks to work out in the technology but they should all be 100% complete within the next two years. I actually have the audition tapes from one of the accepted candidates. It's actually her and her brother. She is a young Korean girl who goes by the nickname SeeU, and her brother is SeeWu. *beckons over to one of the movers* Hey Jerry, would you mind bringing that DVD setup over here? Thanks.

*The TV/DVD setup was wheeled over and Ayatoba popped in the audition disc and the screen flashes to life. A blonde haired girl wearing cat ears is shown fiddling with the camera.*

**SeeU**: Ok, hey, is this thing on? Uh, oh! Right, red light means... wait a sec... Ok we're rolling! SeeWu, get over here!

**SeeWu**: Alright, alright... *walks onscreen*

**SeeU**: Ok! Hello, my name is SeeU, and this is my brother SeeWu. We are auditioning for the chance to join the Vocaloid group. We are HUGE fans, and it would mean the absolute WORLD to us if we were chosen. Our song is an original we both wrote called "I=Fantasy". It is in Korean, so we translated it to Japanese and put that as subtitles. Yes, we are bilingual just like Luka! Love you Luka!

*Luka just smiles at the sudden recognition*

**SeeWu**: we hope everyone enjoys it! Without further a due, we present "I=Fantasy"!

*A synthesizer beat comes on in the background, and the two begin singing. The entire songs lasts a few minutes, and at the end the two young Koreans quickly said a few words and shut off the camera.*

**Ayatoba**: So, what do you think?

**Iroha**: I LOVED IT!

**Lily**: That was excellent.

**Luka**: *still smiling* I got recognition...

**Ayatoba**: Alright, well, as far as i know that is all for now. Oh! One last thing. Rin, Len, i have a special gift for you. If you will accompany me to the garage...

-Scene Change-

*Ayatoba, Rin, and Len are standing in the very spacious garage of the Vocaloid mansion. In front of them was a large object with an equally large tarp covering it.*

**Ayatoba**: I pulled some strings at Crypton's Corporate HQ and got you guys this. *Pulls the tarp off of the large object and reveals a new, yellow, glistening Road Roller.*

**Rin** **&** **Len**: HOLY SHIT!

**Ayatoba**: *smiling* i thought you might react that way.

**Len**: THIS IS AWESOME!

**Rin**: HELL YEAH!

**Ayatoba**: I'm glad you like it, now don't go and destroy and houses ok?

**Len**: *Not listening or maybe just not giving a fuck* Let's take this puppy out for a spin, shall we dear sister?

**Rin**: Lets.

*They fire up the engine and screech out of the garage at full speed.*

**Ayatoba**: That was probably a mistake to give them...

-Scene Change-

*Miku is sitting alone in her new room, quietly reflecting on the past few months.*

**Miku**: So much in so little time... It seems like only yesterday i was just a little girl playing in the backyard with Mikuo... throwing my favorite red ball around... I would always beat him with my leek plushie whenever he would drop it into a puddle or something. I wonder, how can one person be so lucky? A second chance after the... accident, and then rocketing to a successful music career in under a year... All of the wonderful times we've had, the relationships forged... *thinks of Kaito* i guess sensei was right all those years ago, that the greatest blessings do not come all at once...

*A knock on her door shakes Miku out of her deep thought*

**Teto**: Hey, Miku! Come outside! I think you'll want to see this!

**Miku**: *to herself* What the hell is she on about now? *To Teto* Coming!

-Scene Change-

*Everyone is gathered in the backyard where small fireworks are going off. Haku and Luka are standing in front of their respective men. Both get down on one knee at the same time.*

**Gakupo** & Dell: Will you two beautiful ladies make us two bozos the happiest men on earth?

**Dell**: Go ahead, Purple. You first.

**Gakupo**: You've been with Haku longer. The honor's yours.

**Dell**: Alright... *Looks deep into Haku's eyes and pulls a dark velvet box from his back pocket* Yowane Haku, will you marry me? *opens the box to reveal a platinum ring with a huge blood red ruby embedded in the top.*

**Haku**: *With tears of joy in her eyes* Yes! Oh, God, yes! *Pulls Dell up from the ground and kisses him like she never had before.*

**Gakupo**: *Looks Luka deep into her hypnotizing blue eyes, which gazed right back with a deep hunger* Luka Megurine, will you marry me? *Opens the box he took out of his pocket to reveal a gold ring with a perfectly cut blue sapphire surrounded by an almost disgusting number of diamonds.*

**Luka**: *Pulls him up from the ground* Yes, absolutely yes! *Kisses him as passionately as Haku had with Dell.*

*Everyone cheered as the two couples kissed.*

-Scene Change-

*Later at dinner*

**Ayatoba**: ...and so, we carry on with our existence. To your successful futures and to VOCALOID! *Holds up a glass*

**Everyone**: *does the same* Gambai!

*It was going to be a beautiful life for them here, Miku thought.*

**-End Ch.21-**

**-END VOCALOID CHRONICLES-**

*****TO BE CONTINUED!*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And so my first fic comes to a close. After about 4 months of writing, it is finally complete. I had so much fun writing this story! Thanks to all of my faithful readers who have stuck with me so far! From the rocky beginning to the final few lines of sappy goodness, I thoroughly enjoyed every minute. Please review; that stuff is my lifeblood. i put a lot of effort into this ya know! :D like i said oh so many times, there will be a sequel set a year or two ahead. So, for the last time in this story i shall do my Respond-to-Reviews section.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**torixx3- I'm glad you enjoyed it! hopefully this last chapter will entice you to read my many other works?**

**MonochromeButterfly- Sticking with the story right from the get-go! Thank you so much for all your reviews! And i STILL haven't had a chance to try pocky but I'm looking for it :3**

**VocaloidKagamine3- I tried to let my "chaos" versions of Rin & Len run wild a bit :) And yes, have sadly run into yaoi myself. Being a straight male makes it particularly more damaging i would think. Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	23. Sequel Update

The sequel is here! It's titled "V-Music Revolution"! It takes place a few years after this story and I introduce a whole bunch of new characters into the mix. Check it out!


End file.
